


(Neuro)Divergent

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Also taking Requests, Alternate Universe - Homeless, And julia are all trans, Background Relationships, Barry - Freeform, Both of whom I will kill a man for, Eating Disorders, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Homelessness, I mentioned it in one line but magnus, Lup - Freeform, ND Angus, ND Taako, modern with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Incomplete never to be finished. Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Angus knows he shouldn't trust this eclectic elf, the way he jangles bangles on his wrists (a sign of any number of things most common being paranoia, anxiety, or stimming), the way his hair curls and uncurls (A large pool of magic so potent he doesn't need to think about the arcane forces around and clinging to him) or even his footsteps carefully placed as he shows Angus around the common areas of the house (he knows what parts creak, like he's carefully tiptoed around his own house).

“Hey kid, remember. The front door is open, if at any point you want to leave, you can.” Taako slowly goes to his knees in front of him, talking softly. 

Angus nods, staring directly into Taako’s eyes. (Read Taako, find tells, protect Angus.) His hands shake, and he grips them tightly to keep himself from stimming. He nods gently, and Taako smiles. It’s not a vile smile, it’s not deceit or hatred, it’s soft and Taako’s strange colored eyes sparkle with a different kind of magic.

 

Angus nods, and nods again. His head hurts but he bites back tears and closes his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna keep you here against your will, you can run back to the library any time.” Taako doesn’t reach out to touch him, Taako doesn’t yell or move to strike him. He’s gentle and quiet. 

Angus nods again, opening his eyes. Taako is still there, spinning a bracelet around his wrist absentmindedly. “Are you hungry? You can’t get anything from the vending machines without cash, or at least a quarter and some fishing line.”

Angus nods.

“Here, I know my place isn’t the neatest but you can curl up on the couch or something. A blanket should help with the chills.” Taako points slowly further into the home, where Angus can see what he guesses is a large couch that wraps a corner, pillows and blankets all different colors and fabrics strewn everywhere. He doesn’t push Angus, or pull him, or throw him. Taako stays still and lets Angus make up his mind. 

The boy hesitates, and takes a step, then another, and he’s walking towards the mountain of comfort. The chill in his bone from the walk hasn’t left, the cold often settles too hard and too long with him. Angus knows it’s because he hasn’t a place to get medicine or safety, but he blames his birth parents for being born sickly. He touches each blanket he can reach, running his fingers along the fabrics, tracing patterns and gently pulling tassels. The strange textures are absurd, one pillow has lace, another a beautiful looking fabric that makes his skin crawl and a noise escape him. 

“The black one? Crushed velvet?” Taako voice comes from nowhere, and Angus shoots his head up. Taako is in the kitchen, leaning on the counter that connects open air to the common room. Angus counts his breaths for a few seconds before he nods, looking up at the elf. “Yeah, Lup hates that one too. The other side should be nicer, if you wanna pick it up and chuck it somewhere else.”

He carefully flips the offending item over, pushing it from the couch and onto the floor. A much softer and nicer fabric is bundled beneath it, a large and thick plaid blanket with a fuzzy side that Angus pulls open. He wraps it around himself, climbing onto the couch and shivering. 

Taako hums from in the kitchen, and something is starting to smell very good. 

Angus takes a moment to think as his fingers tingle back to life. Taako noticed him in the library. Taako although someone who seems like they would never even approach a library, was in Angus’ safe haven, browsing transmutation tomes. So Taako is definitely a wizard or a magic caster. He noticed Angus, although Angus was well behaved and quiet in looking over beginner magic books. Taako isn’t especially parental, something Angus can tell from the very apparent lack of children and pets. So something about how he looks, he did his best to keep his outfit clean, and his hat hides his greasy curls. Did Taako look knowingly for signs? Was Taako looking for kids like him? 

 

Angus’ stomach gurgles with his nerves, and Taako again leans over the counter. “Almost done, I’m makin hot chocolate for now, bringin’ some bread and crackers. Water?”

Angus looks up, and shakes his head. 

“How about a bottle? If you don’t drink it you can take it.”

He nods this time, and Taako smiles again. Taako doesn’t seem cruel, his house smells nice and he hasn’t tried to put his hands on Angus. Angus watches carefully from his blanket burrito as Taako sets a tray on the coffee table (and tries not to laugh as Taako shoves more pillows and blankets to the floor with a foot). 

“Impressive dexterity.” Angus mumbles, his hands scribbling down the fact on his imaginary sketchbook (the motion helps him remember, if he had an actual book it’d be better but-).

“Oh, you can talk- I’m glad.” Taako genuinely seems relieved, he tucks a curl behind his ear .Angus’ who body flinches as he realizes he did in fact, speak. “Oh hey pumpkin, hey it’s okay. You don’t have to be verbal.” Taako says, drawing his hands up to his lap. His hands start moving in his laps, slow and deliberate. Angus watches for a few moments, before he recognizes a movement. He’s taken back to a memory buried under newer fresher wounds, and he fuzzes out. 

 

“Hey, listen to me.” Taako’s voice brings him back into his body, Taako leaning down and pulling gently on Angus’ blanket. “Is FSL a no go?”

Angus shakes his head, scrubbing at his face with his hands. Tears are dribbling down his cheeks now, and his shoulders rattle his whole body. When he feels a little more put together, he signs what he can remember. 

_ Me… Angus. _ He gives the personal sign for his name, not the finger spelling (he can’t remember the difference between G and H, but he’ll say it’s for privacy reasons). 

Taako reciprocates the gesture, hands not quite getting it on his first attempt. His hands open like a book, before rising to his face like binoculars. “I get the book thing,” he says, “But the binoculars? You into birdwatching?” Angus shakes his head, rubbing his hands together. He looks down at  them, head starting to hurt again. “Well you can tell me later. Some easy food and a cup of hot cocoa.”

His hands shake as he grabs the warm mug, and the smell nearly knocks him back. It’s warm, but not scalding as Angus takes a careful sip. It’s so good, it’s tantalizing and terrifying in a way he can’t explain. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Taako says quietly, he turns slowly away from his small guest to the large tv hanging on the wall. “Snacks are there for when you’re up to it.” Angus can feel sideways glances, can feel attention every few moments but Taako is sitting on the couch on Angus’ left. Angus can still get to the door, can still get out and get back to the library. Taako carefully put himself there. Taako knew what he was doing. Taako did that on purpose. 

Angus sips his cocoa and lets the cooking show on the tv bleed background noise.

 

He eats a few crackers, a few pieces of bread and feels nauseous before he thinks to stop. 

“Glad you’re eating. Feeling up to talking?” Taako asks, watching the tv.

Angus shakes his head. 

“That’s okay.” Taako says, he starts running his hands along one of his bracelets. “How are you feeling alright?”

Angus nods gently, pulling his knees to his chest and gripping the blanket. This place is warm, this place smells nice, and Taako hasn’t made any strange moves. 

“Do you want me to take you back to the library?”

“No!” Angus says, hands fisting in the blanket.

“Hey, hey hey there it’s okay Angel.” Taako picks back up the remote, turning the volume down even lower.

“That’s-” Angus’ headache worms forward, aching in his eyes and making him whine.

“Hey, everything’s okay.” Taako isn’t moving to restrain him, even as Angus makes a noise in his throat and flaps his hands in front of his face. “Go ahead, flap.” His voice is still that quiet calm. Angus nods with his whole body this time, shaking and thrashing his hands.

“Hey, there we go. Let all that out.” Angus makes another noise, rocking back and forth before the energy finally worms from his chest and out his hands. He leans forward and back slower and slower now, head following behind his body even slower. He doesn’t realize he’s finally falling asleep until he sinks back into the couch, and the blanket shifts on top of him to coddle him tightly. It feels right, it feels nice.

 

Angus doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he certainly knows when he wakes up. He bolts upright, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the room. It’s still here. It’s still warm, and Taako is asleep on the other end of the couch. He has a beaded pillow pressing into his cheek, and he’s still wearing yesterday’s clothes. That isn’t a normal thing for normal people, Angus notes. Taako slept on the couch, most likely to keep an eye on him. Taako didn’t want him to feel alone. Angus moves his hand to write as he extracts himself from the small mountain of blankets piled over him. 

Taako won’t want him. Or worse, Taako will want him in a bad way. It’s not safe here. The nice smell, the food, the hot chocolate. It’s too nice, something must be wrong. He likes Taako, he really does, but it’s too good for a kid like him. Get out before he can get hurt again.

He grabs two pieces of bread, stuffing them into his mouth and shoving the remaining crackers into his pocket. The water bottle fits nicely in his hand as Angus looks over at Taako, still asleep. He takes a shaky breath and runs back out the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taako wakes up to a sharp chill in the air, smacking the sleep from his eyes and sitting upright on the couch. The kid is gone, and the front door is open.

“Fuck-” He says, pulling a blanket up and onto his shoulders, starting to traipse to the front door. He gets his hand on the doorknob as it flies further back, Lup appearing in the doorway.

“Hey, ‘Ko,” she says, rubbing her leather clad arms. “Fuck dude, did you sleep with the door open or something?”

“No, I got something I wanna tell you about.”

“What’s up?”

“No, it’s Important. As in capital letter. Im-por-tant.”

 

Angus hates the rain. He watches the rain trail down the library windows and shakes when thunder booms. One of the librarians notices him now, his small cut off noises as lightning flashes. She walks up beside him, and Angus looks up at her an apology already stumbling out of his lips.

“What are you reading?” Her voice is low and smooth, and Angus flinches again as thunder booms overhead. “If you’re scared of the storm I can talk to you, it should be a nice distraction.”

Angus nods shakily, “I-I’m reading Doyle.”

“Sherlock Holmes?”

“Yes’m- I like the detective stories.”

“I like those too.” She sits down at the low table opposite Angus, and Angus spends a few moments looking her over. She looks tired, bags evident under her eyes and small growing smile lines but nothing else to give away her age. She sets a cane to lean against the tabletop, handle some sort of opalescence that catches the washed out lamplight. “Are you good at solving the mysteries?”

“I like… I like solving th-the people.” Angus says, flapping his hands back and forth in his lap. 

“Deduce me.” The librarian says. 

“Your name is Lucretia, although that’s pretty obvious-” Angus’ eyes glance off her nametag, and he continues. “You must be mellow and well tempered to work at a library, you walk with a cane although that could be for a multitude of reasons. The most common are health issue or accident. You’ve been tapping your fingers against the woodgrain of the desk, as if you’re counting something and you keep checking over different parts of me. Every time your focus changes you tap, meaning you’re counting things you notice about me. You’re concerned, or interested, meaning you’re a caring enough person to want to check in on a kid in a library.

“Simple clothes, long and calm shades of blue to appear non threatening and put together although I recognize from the tapping and the way your left eye twitches that you’re actually rather impulsive. Ink stains on your fingertips and both cuffs meaning you’re ambidextrous, but you will sometimes smudge your writing on purpose, which suggests not only writing but drawing as well.

“Dark skin and kind eyes. Like me.” Angus finishes, hands calmed and mouth back to full speed. 

“Very very impressive. What’s your name detective?”

“Angus. Angus McDonald.” He replies, hunching back down on himself. “Sorry if I came across as rude ma’am.”

“Not at all Angus, and would you look at that.” She gestures slowly to the window, “The thunder is slowing down. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you.” He mumbles, looking down at his hands. Deep down, something doesn’t feel right. An adult noticed him, yeah, but that already happened. Something feels strange, about Lucretia looking nearly through him. He feels small in her presence, like she’ll be one of the adults that tried to call the officers to deal with him. 

“I’ll let you read, alright?” She says, standing and pushing in her chair.

“Thank you ma’am.”

 

Angus shouldn’t snoop. And he knows he shouldn’t snoop. But his stomach has been in knots since he was loud enough to attract attention. He meanders around the reference section closest to the doorway into the Librarian back room, and listens. It takes a while, but eventually he hears someone close to the door, apparently talking on a phone. 

He doesn’t catch every word, but for a few moments it seems as if the caller leans on the door. 

“Yes, yes- Listen- I know- He says his name is Angus.” 

Angus walks as quick as he can to the front desk, while he knows Lucretia won’t be for at least the rest of her phone call. His safe haven isn’t so safe anymore. He’s jogging out of the front door as someone is entering, he runs headfirst into a soft stomach, a rumbly voice apologizing. He freezes, looking up and as a man on his phone looks down. 

“Oh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to run into you there.” 

“Excuse me sir-” Angus takes off at a sprint now, rain pelting the concrete and asphalt as he runs. 

 

Taako fists his hands in his hair, listening as rain drums against the windows of his small home. 

“Taako, he’s a street kid. He can find his way okay enough.” Lup is lounging on the sofa, kicking the crushed velvet pillow back and forth from the couch to the coffee table. “We did while we had to.”

“We.” Taako says, pacing and pulling his hands from his hair to fidget with his bracelets. “That’s what I’m saying. He’s alone. He doesn’t have a we.”

“You’re not a dad type, you’re not the kinda person who-” Lup cuts herself off, shrugging off her leather jacket. “Okay, let’s think about it. What can we really do here? We’ll keep our eyes out for him. What’s his name?”

“He didn’t tell me, he signed,” Taako repeats the gesture to his sister. Lup repeats it, blinking. 

“Kid have glasses or something?” She asks, looking up at Taako through her hand circles. 

“Shit, no, but he squinted. He probably lost or broke ‘em. A-And- he responded to Angel.” Taako says, shaking his hands and bouncing his leg.

“We can’t take him against his will. But we’ll reach out for him. We’ll be here. How did the night go? You told me about his stimming, and that he ate. Nightmares? Anything revealing about what’s he gone through?”

“No, slept quietly and soundly.”

“Okay. I’ll call everyone who’s still in the city, tell them to keep an eye out for him. Angel-”

“Scrawny black kid, barely four foot, dark greasy curls, a squint-”

“Taako we’ll keep an eye out.” Lup stands up from the couch, walking to her brother and extending an arm. “Is there anything else that’s bothering you about this? You’ve helped other kids without getting this invested.”

“I dunno Lup I just- it’s like-” Taako waves his hands beside his head and listens to the sounds. “It’s different when the kids isn’t a literal baby. He’s alone. I don’t wanna spook him more, or like, kidnap him, I know that’ll just make it worse. I just want him to know he’s not alone.”

“He can join us for billiards shoe scams.” Lup smiles, and Taako feels his nerves settle. 

“Thanks for listening.” He mumbles, extending his arms for Lup to walk into, wrapping her own arms around his middle.

“Not a problem bro, let’s call up up Luce first. You said you found him at the library first, right?” She talks from his shoulder, blowing his hair away from her mouth afterwards.

“Yeah.” Taako has his cheek on Lup’s shoulder, holding his sister tightly. 

“Here, your left my right.” Lup says, Taako reaching down to Lup’s back pocket and grabbing her phone. The faux leather case a solid weight in his hands as he swipes it open, and meanders to contacts. Lucretia is one of the seven favorites on her phone, and Taako taps it twice to start the call. Both twins lift their heads, the phone making a small bridge on their shoulders as the line rings. 

 

“Hello?” Lucretia answers, and Magnus is audible in the background. “Yes- Magnus is here too. He says hello.”

“Hey,” Both twins say, Lup the only one continuing. “We wanted to ask somethin’ of you guys.”

“Anything.”

“Taako ran into a street kid last night, we were wondering if you guys could keep an eye out for him.”

Lucretia speaks halfway through a breath, “Angus?”

“Is that his name?” Taako murmurs, “He responded to Angel. That’s definitely close enough for the nickname to spook him..”

“Black scrawny kid-”

“Good clothes but threadbare? Squint?” Magnus’ voice gets louder as he walks to the phone.

“Yeah.” Both the twins, and Lucretia reply in sync.

“Ran into him, he was leaving the library.”

“Fuck-”

“Yeah, looked scared out of his mind.” Magnus muses.

Taako is the first to come to any sort of conclusion, “Lucretia, did you spook him?” 

“Not intentionally, but yes he was petrified of the storm, and of me.”

“He can’t trust any adult.” Lup mumbles, “Alright, can you guys tell everyone that still lives in the city?”

“We’re gonna walk some of the alleys nearby, we’re not too far off anyway.” Taako finishes, Lup looking up at him and nodding.

Magnus cheers, “I’ll help!” Before Lucretia very noticeably switches from speaker to not. 

“Alright, I’ll take care of calls. Just get Magnus out of my library.”

 

Taako doesn’t like the rain, his left rainboot squeaks every third step or so, and the rain feels like it’s trying to divebomb through his umbrella. Lup holds his free hand, and they’re careful to peer down every alley. Magnus calls his name and all three walk the streets until sundown.

“Taako…” Lup says, the three of them having paused and dipped into the small coffee shop they all frequent.

“We’ll keep looking.” Magnus says, reaching across the table to rub his friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks…” Taako breathes into his drink. 

Ren leans over the counter, chin in her hands. “What are you guys doing out and about?”

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Lup says, sipping her coffee, “You got any fresh pastries? We all could use some sugar.”

“Fresh? Here? Fat chance. I wish I could figure out how to make anything with all the unused stuff here-” She says before she’s interrupted. 

“Old bread can make breadcrumbs or bread pudding. If you’ve got eggs for eggnog you could even scrounge up french toast here.” He’s not looking up from his cup, but Taako continues. “If you wanna learn I can teach you how to cook with whatever you have.” Now he looks up.

Ren stands up from the counter, and blinks a few times. “Ya know what, get back here. I’m closing tonight, and nobody really checks the supplies aside from delivery days.” She walks down to the closed counter, lifting it and waving Taako through. The elf smiles up at her, pushing up from his seat and sauntering behind the counter. 

“Lup, be a darlin’?” Ren calls, Lup giving a relaxed salute as she stands to flip the open sign to closed. Magnus oohs and ahs as Taako peruses what little is behind the counter.

“Alright. This’ll be a night. Make me another coffee while I check the stockroom. Cheap as dirt-”

“With the same flavor-” Lup calls from the front door.

“Blacker than an unlit coal mine, stronger than hellfire and with enough sugar to sweeten Satan’s heart.” Ren finishes, a smile dancing along her lips as she shovels coffee grounds into the filter. Taako watches her and smiles too, a gentle and fragile thing.

“Thanks Ren.” He says, disappearing to the stockroom.

“Oh Ren can you make somethin’ for Julia too?”

“Oh what a romantic,” Lup says as she drapes herself onto the counter in front of Ren. “Married life changes you.”

“Yeah! Every day is a new best day ever! And every night is a sleep over with your best friend in the whole world!” Magnus cheers, tightening his bun and standing up to also lean on the counter. “And you’re one to talk, when are you and Barry gonna tie the knot?”

Ren chuckles, before looking up. “What’s she like?”

“Hazelnut with almond milk.” Lup and Magnus say in harmony, before laughing.

“Excuse me! I’m trying to think back here!” Taako yells from the stockroom.

“Having difficulties? Try using your brain.” Magnus yells back, hearing an indignant  _ ‘harumph _ !’ in reply.

 

Angus  _ hates _ the rain. He hugs his legs, rocking back and forth under the fire escape of some shifty building. He would normally stay in the library until the rain broke, but now he really doesn’t have anywhere to go. The rain pelts his skin when he ventures too close to the street, and he rubs his thumb over the lid of the plastic water bottle in his grip. A shake worms through him, and as the rain finally starts to subside he peers out from the alley. He’s not in an especially bad part of Neverwinter, but he knows to be careful.

His worn shoes don’t keep his toes warm, and he rubs his arms as he walks in the cold drizzle, but if he can find a cafe or a small shop, he could ask for scraps. 

Larger chains turn him down again and again, and when he starts to cry on a street corner, a kind halfling woman hands him a few gold and kisses his forehead. It’s definitely scary, but her voice is kind like Taako’s and she doesn’t stay around long.

When a familiar figure is waiting at the other side of a crosswalk, Angus does his best to blend in with the other people milling about. Disappear into the crowd. Running would draw attention. The light turns green and Angus walks behind a male dragonborn, letting his deep voice boom above him. Avert attention, be overlooked. He’s an expert on it. The dragonborn bumps into someone, and Angus is about to start running when something slides into his hand. He closes his hand and readies to swing whatever he’s got when he looks up, and everyone is other commuters. Nobody has him by the collar, nobody is in his face, and nobody is trying to force him anywhere. When he crosses the street and turns around, he sees Taako--wizard hat and all--walking away. No screaming, no stopping, nothing to draw attention.

Angus looks down at the umbrella in his hand, and blinks. Tucked into the ribbon clasping it shut is a piece of paper. He stares at the umbrella for a few more seconds, before he dips into a small alleyway, and slides the note out. 

_ Davy Lamp. Three blocks down your way. Go now. Ren. Food. -Taako _

_ P.s. Enjoy the pudding _

“The pudding?” Angus mumbles, opening the umbrella to find nothing. When he shoves the note in his pocket he’s surprised to find a chocolate pudding cup has mysteriously appeared. Well, perhaps not so mysteriously. It’s a bit dented, and he doesn’t have a spoon, but it’s sealed completely and Angus hasn’t had one of them in forever. Something more important though, he thinks he found a place to get food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! Taking requests, or maybe you're interested in where certain characters are in this AU I can tell you or write you a part!!


	3. Chapter 3

Taako sees him again after a few weeks. Angus certainly isn’t living under a roof, but the kid’s alive. Angus is at the crosswalk leading into the library, a familiar umbrella with a bent handle strapped to his back and a crinkled water bottle in his fist. He’s staring down the crosswalk light, and even when it turns green he doesn’t move to cross immediately. He doesn’t cross at all, as the sign again lights up red. Taako watches from his side silently, seeing the way Angus shakes with the breeze and moves his lips in an argument with himself. 

He doesn’t know what Angus wants. He doesn’t know what to do to help him. But Taako knows what he wanted, when he was abandoned. He walks the final few steps to the other side of the crosswalk directly across from Angus. He sees Angus’ whole body flinch as they make eye contact, and Taako takes off his hat even though the dropping temperature of winter makes his ears burn. He waves, a slow gesture Angus hesitantly reciprocates. Taako cranes his neck to gesture his head towards the library. Angus shakes his head, taking a few steps back before he bumps into someone. He’s shaking, he twists the water bottle in his hand and Taako can hear the plastic across the street. He looks back at Taako, and after his gaze seems to unfocus for a few moments, he nods.

When the light turns green Taako is expecting Angus to use the crowd to disappear. When he looks down and sees Angus emerge from the passing swarm of people, he feels like his heart could explode.

Angus nods again, shoulders shaking as he looks up at Taako. 

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” Taako says. “Cold as fuck.” he turns slowly, completely forgoing his trip to the grocery store in favor of stopping by the library. He listens for small footsteps as he starts going. Angus follows.

 

The library is warm and safe, a thought Taako and Angus seem to share as the air between them settles. “D’you wanna stick together?” Taako asks, not looking directly at the kid until he sees motion in the corner of his eye. Angus shakes his head. “That’s okay. I’ll be in the transmutation section.” Taako says, walking off with no more panache. He doesn’t look back at the kid, he doesn’t wait for Angus to follow, he walks off. 

It’s a while before Taako finds a tome he hasn’t studied, and he stands in the aisle leafing through pages when he sees Angus again. As a matter of fact, Angus runs bodily into him, wrapping his arms around Taako’s waist and cowering behind him in fear. 

“Help-” 

“Stay behind me.” Taako says, drawing his wand and sliding the tome flat on the closest shelf. 

“Hey kid! Wait, come back!” Somebody yells,  to a chorus of shushing. “Shit- sorry-”

 

Taako has the incantation of hold person on his lips when Magnus of all people appears at the end of the aisle, his phone in his hand. Taako stands back up from his dueling pose, and his own phone starts to blast from his pocket.

“Oh! Taako!” He smiles, turning off his phone and putting it in his bag. “Hey yeah, I saw Angus. I was calling you to tell you.”

“Shut up and fuck off, preferably both, in either order.” Taako stage whispers. He turns around slowly, and drops to his knees. “Angel, it’s okay. You’re alright.”

Angus looks up at him, eyes wide and hands shaking as they move up and down.

“He’s a friend. It’s okay. He didn’t mean to scare you. I asked a few people to keep an eye out for you. He handled it wrong.” Again, Taako doesn’t know what to say, but he keeps talking to at least keep Angus in the warm building for a few more minutes. “I don’t want to scare you kid, I want to help you.”

Angus just looks at him, flapping his hands as tears look like they’re welling up in his eyes. Taako doesn’t back down. He doesn’t fold, he opens his heart and lets Angus read him like an open book. 

 

Angus nods shakily, “I understand you.” He mumbles, dropping the water bottle from his hand. 

“I’m glad.” Taako smiles, extending an open hand. “My name is Taako Lup.”

“That’s a weird name.” The mumbles, making an idle writing gesture with his hand. He extends the same hand up to grab Taako’s, and he shakes it. “Angus McDonald.”

“Oh wow, you’re one to talk.” Taako mumbles back reflexively. Angus laughs though, a nervous little things that catches the both of them by surprise. Taako smiles, and he grabs the dropped water bottle. “I can give you more of these. I can make you food if you’d like.” He hands the bottle back over, and draws his lips together. “Any… Any books you want to check out? Like- like look at. I’m not gonna- uh- shit-”

Angus nods slowly, giving a hesitant smile as he takes the bottle back. He points back towards the way he came and Taako looks that way. 

“You must be a nerdling, go find something to read. I’ll be in the big bay window in the back of the sitting area. You know the one?”

Angus nods. Taako nods in return, and pushes himself to his feet. Angus watches him for a few more moments before he scurries back away.

 

The strange elf is named really named Taako. He thought it was some kind of prank, but the note was right. He pads back to the mystery section and mumbles to himself as he looks over the spines. 

He can… trust Taako? It all makes sense. Their first encounter, their second, even now. The way Taako drew his wand with no need for explanation or validation in Angus’ fear. No pressuring him into staying, into hiding, into coming with him. Taako has more experience in this sort of thing than Angus thought. It makes sense, the pieces fall together in a way he can’t believe he never saw before. The note in the umbrella, the nice woman who took pity on him. There’s a rather large collection of books on the bottom row, different color spines all with the same dark blue title and magnifying glass icon. He grabs the first one, and quietly walks towards the back of the library.

He hears Taako and the big man talking, and hovers in the adjacent aisle to listen.

“Magnus you meathead, he’s scared outta his mind! You gotta be careful. Respect his boundaries and his privacy.”

“I didn’t wanna be mean! I just- you hadn’t seen him and we were all worried and it happened so fast.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize too. But if he doesn’t want to see you-”

“Then I’m gone. I got it.” Magnus says quietly. Angus peeks his head around the bookshelf, seeing Taako lounging along the windowsill with Magnus sitting at his feet (he’s also playing with the wide brim of Taako’s wizard hat).

 

“Hey there Angel.” Taako says, looking over at him before laying back down on the cushion. A book nearby glows with a faint purple magic as Taako makes a mage hand to lift the tome over and levitate it above his face. Angus watches, enamoured. 

“Hello Angus.” The man--Magnus, Angus learned--says.

Angus nods, and doesn’t move from the bookshelf. 

“If you want him gone just say the word.” Taako says aloud, crossing his arms behind his head and flipping a page.

Angus looks over Magnus, the leaning tower of muscle he is. He’s not necessarily intimidating, the pudge around his middle shows he’s more heavy lifter than bodybuilder. His fingers are covered in bright colored bandaids and although his skin is peppered in scars and freckles his shirt says ‘HUG DEALER’ in bold lettering. Magnus looks soft, and once Angus takes a moment to look he doesn’t seem nearly as burly and intimidating. He could still very easily lift Angus into the air, probably with one hand. But he looks kind. 

Angus shakes his head, and steps forward. “Hello sir.” He says quietly, eyes trained on the floor once he realizes Magnus was staring at him in return. 

“I want to apologize for scaring you like that. I never wanted you to think I was a bad person.”

“Try again.” Taako mumbles, making Magnus nod.

“I’m sorry for scaring you-”

“Nope.”

“-I’m sorry for acting so undeniably threatening and scary. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“There you go.” Taako praises, tapping Magnus’ side with his boot. 

“Are you- training him to not use microaggressions?” Angus clutches his book, knitting his eyebrows and looking between the two.

Taako flips another page, “More like check his shit before he speaks. You wanna sit in the good seat?” Taako looks over at Angus, who still hasn’t moved more than a foot from the aisle.

“Oh uh, no. The wide window makes me a bit…” His words trail off and he swings the book back and forth in his grip.

“Want me to go grab a beanbag?” Magnus asks scratching at his sideburn.

“I’d… yes…?” Angus says meekly, making Magnus smile.

“Be right back!”

 

Taako hums as his friend leaves. “If you wanna talk I’m here, if you just wanna read I’m deaf and nonverbal.” 

“You didn’t use mute either, you’re very observant of social standings.” Angus says, walking up to the cushion and setting his book down on the cushion. Taako glances over at him, and sniffs.

“I have a nonverbal family member, and a hard of hearing one.” Taako says, returning his attention to his book.

Angus nods, “Your book is upside down.” He says, jumping a foot in the air as the book falls from the air and onto Taako’s face.

“I’m trying to look good here. If you’re gonna be observant you might as well fuck off to the vending machines.” Taako mumbles behind the book.

“Not without a quarter and some fishing line.” Angus says, grabbing his book and poking at the cover of Taako’s. Taako pulls the tome down to peer at Angus. He mumbles something under his breath as Magnus returns, setting down two beanbags and dropping into the red one. Angus tugs the blue one a little away and crawls into it. They don’t talk much as the sun peeks through the overcast clouds and shines through the window. It catches on Taako’s crazy blond hair, and gives him a halo, an image Angus finds oddly fitting. The library is warm and safe again.

 

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight Angus?” Magnus asks, flipping through a dog owner magazine. 

“Yes sir.” Angus says quietly.

“Okay, that at least makes me feel a little better.” Magnus smiles to himself, rubbing his left hand where Angus spies a gold band.

“What would help you the most right now?” Taako asks, rolling onto his stomach and hanging his arm off the bay window cushion.

Angus blinks up at him, tucking his thumb in the book and closing it. “I’m fine sir, I know how to make it.”

“Not gonna change my question.” Angus stares up at him in response, defiance burning in his eyes as Taako looks at him with nothing short of boredom. He blinks, looking down at the Caleb Cleveland book in his hands. 

“Uhm. S-some clothes.”

“Not food?” Magnus asks, setting down his reading too.

“The kid says clothes, so clothes. What’s your size?”

“I don’t- I’m not really…” Angus pulls the book up to his face, pressing the cover against his forehead.

“We’ll figure it out. Can you come back here tomorrow? I can get you at least a coat.” Angus peeks from behind the book, Taako making eye contact for just a moment before looking down at the floor. 

“Yeah.” Angus says quietly.

“Nice.” Taako replies. 

 

When Taako stands up from his lounging, he cracks his back and shakes his arms to make his bracelets jingle and sing. “Alright nerds. I’ve got a sister to kidnap and a store to decimate.”

“Lup hangin’ with Barry?” Magnus asks, tossing his magazine to the pile beside his beanbag.

“Not for long. Something more important than her nerd shit has appeared on our schedule. I’ll see you two losers later.” He waves, pulling his wizard hat back on and walking back through the library towards the exit. 

“I had better get going too then. It was nice meeting you Angus.” Magnus smiles, shooting him finger guns and standing up. Magnus disappears too, and Angus closes his book. His hand moves idly on the front cover, taking notes.

Taako has a hard of hearing family member. Taako has a nonverbal family member. Taako has a twin sister named Lup. Magnus has a wife. He writes and writes and writes to remember all the little details he can. He doesn’t want to forget the warmth that tickles inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! Taking requests, or maybe you're interested in where certain characters are in this AU I can tell you or write you a part!!


	4. Chapter 4

Angus has real clothes.  _ Real. clothes _ . For the first time in months, since he got hand me downs from one of the families in the overstuffed apartment complex down on the east end. He has a bag too, with more clothes. He’s not quite sure what to do with them, he keeps the bag shut tight and on him at all times. There’s a special holster on the right side where Taako’s umbrella fits. Inside the left pocket of each shirt and jacket there’s a small yellow star charm with gently rounded edges. It’s sewn into the seams and not especially sharp so it becomes a very good fidget. He puts on the new pants and two shirts, before a coat. They’re all brand new. They’re all soft, and warm, and Angus spends nearly an hour crying in the library bathroom getting dressed. Some of them don’t fit perfectly, but bigger means if he grows he can grow into them. He doesn’t get new shoes, but he can manage just fine with almost everything else covered.

He doesn’t know how to thank Taako. Dressed a little nicer he gets more pity though, he plays up the ‘help me ma’am I’m young and lost’ shtick a little more than he did before, and he looks like a lower middle class kid. He gets free meals. He scrapes by easier. 

He still runs into danger, there’s a group of kids that walk down a main street when the local school gets out and they’ve caused problems before. There are cars that don’t see him when he crosses the street and slam the breaks just in time. There are harsh winds and hard cold rains that still shake Angus’ bones. 

When he sees Taako again, he’s shaky. He knows it. But it’s Taako. Angus is huddled next to a laundromat, the steam spilling from the vent clouding him and keeping him warm in the cold. 

“Hey.” Taako says.

“Hey.” He replies. 

“Taken to being a bog spirit?”

“In my free time.” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so fine with conversation, why he isn’t clamouring to his feet and running like his brain normally tells him to do with adults. Taako rubs his hand over some of his bracelets.

“How they fit?”

“Good.” There’s the monosyllable. 

“Glad. How are you holding up?” 

Angus looks up, and squints through the steam. He can’t get a read on Taako at the moment, and that makes him nervous. So he pushes to his feet, and shuffles over to him. Taako’s picture emerges from the fog, and he looks- different. Not bad, but his hair is different. Longer. Pulled back in a ponytail from the bob it had been before. He’s got bags under his eyes, and his fingers on his right hand twitch. Too many possibilities for Angus to get a good read on why he seems different.

“Alright, bad I see.” He says, and the expression that flashes across his face is all five stages of grief in five seconds. His voice breaks and Angus looks down.

“The clothes are-” His brain fuzzes out for a moment before he finishes. “The clothes are really good. Thank you.”

“I could get you food. You look like you have eaten in days.” 

Angus’ eyebrows furrow and standing now in front of the laundromat, he turns to the front window. And Taako’s right. He stares for a few moments. Time has passed, he realizes. Taako’s put on a little more weight, grown out his hair, looks like he’s gotten some kind of job. Angus has walked the opposite road. He’s more bone than flesh now, the bags under his eyes have worsened and the decent clothes only show that he’s doing very poorly underneath them. 

Taako meets his eyes in the reflection. “Please.” 

Angus nods.

 

The diner has a functioning front door, lights, food, and heating. Taako voices some distaste at the food selection but sits in a booth near the door with Angus. Angus is lightheaded, but sits quietly. 

“Has anything happened to you?” Taako looks over the menu too fast, and taps his nails against the tabletop. 

“Depends.”

“Do I have to maim anyone?”

“Not really.” Angus’ head hurts, he notices dully. Floaty, but when he feels in it, it aches. 

“What can I do to help you?”

“Dunno.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“Alright, you lean back. Allergies?”

“I think… sesame seeds.”

“Take a nap kid, I got this.”

 

Angus wakes up to something smelling incredibly delicious, and three drinks seated in front of him. 

“Morning.” Taako is nursing what looks like a half eaten crepe and a third cup of coffee.

Angus grabs a fork from the table, and wastes no time going to town. 

“Drink water. And then there’s tea, cause you’re a nerd, and pepsi for the caffeine.” Taako mumbles around a forkful and smiles a little. Food helps. Food helps a lot. Angus feels more present than he has in days, a good breakfast in the middle of the day to pull him back into his body. Colors get a little brighter, his arms move with less effort, he notices the quiet clinking of glasses around the diner and the soft music playing. 

“Hey, there you are Angel.” Taako sets his fork down and smiles a little wider, a sentiment Angus reciprocates. “You were real bad off there. How you feelin’ now?”

“Better,” he nods taking a small break between pancakes. He grabs the glass of water, and takes a long drink. 

“Glad. We were gettin’ worried about you.” The sentence catches Angus off guard. 

“Why?” Taako’s face does that strange expression again, and Angus sets his glass down.

“We wanna make sure you don’t just up and die, Angel.”

“Angus.” He says, “Angus McDonald.”

“Can I just keep the nickname?”

“I guess.” The conversation that follows isn’t especially groundbreaking, Taako talks about his family and Angus is more focused on eating and staying conscious. The chill in his bones is strong, and he just aches from the long days walking. When Taako offers his home again, Angus answers before he realizes.

“Please.” He speaks quietly this time, looking up to Taako. Taako is smiling with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen on him. 

“I just gotta call my sister and tell her. You can stay as long as you need.”

Angus nods. Taako pays for the lunch, and walks back with his hand hanging down, open. Angus nearly trips over his own feet and snags Taako’s hand to steady himself. If he doesn’t let go, that’s nobody’s business.

 

Taako’s apartment is the exact same as the last time he was here, although this time there’s another Taako. Shorter hair, different clothes of course, and a different voice.

“Hey there Angus. My name’s Lup.” She says from her seat on the couch. She’s nestled down in a pile of pillows and Angus spies the evil crushed velvet one in the hallway close to the front door. 

“He’s not up to much talkin’,” Taako says, “I think he’s a bit under the weather.”

Angus nods and takes half a step closer to Taako, resting his head on Taako’s hip.

“Yeah you don’t look too good fella. Wanna come take a nap on the couch? We can leave you be.” Lup stands up and walks over, she drops to one knee and Angus squints at her. She looks a lot like Taako, but her eyes are different. Green and amber instead of amber and green. She carries herself differently than Taako, she’s wider shoulders and rough uncut gemstones compared to Taako’s polished and clean jewels. 

“Can you… stay?”

“A’course,” Taako says, “Let’s get you laid down on the sofa.” Taako and Lup bracket him as they go to the sofa, moving around the pile of pillows and blankets. Angus climbs up and they swap sides as they sit. The TV gets turned on and Angus is very very tired.

 

Lups shoots him a look over the kid’s head, and flicks her ears a few times. She pulls out her phone, and Taako snakes his from his pocket careful not to wake up Angus.

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : okay so what the fuuuuuck ???

**YOU** : see what im dealin w here lup

**YOU** : i cant NOT do smthn

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : kid looks sick and sad as hell

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : i do think hes sick though, that look in his eyes

**YOU** : merle?

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : you’d have to call him out from that little county with Dav

**YOU** : still thinkin about it

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : oh fuck youre attached

 **BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : like youre gone

 **BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : like softie shaped cloud of dust from your literal disappearing act

**YOU** : youre lucky hes sleepin between us otherwise youd be catching these hands

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : dont wanna ruin your manicure

**YOU** : bloods a good color 

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : goth

 

Taako snorts and rolls his eyes. Angus shuffles a little bit, nestling down closer to him. The world seems a little smaller, with the way Angus fists his hand in the thick flannel blanket, his face calm but gaunt. He looks bad off, but Taako's just happy to see him.

When he looks up, Lup’s hand is glowing as she looks up towards the kitchen. After a few seconds floating into the room are four water bottles carried by a red spectral hand. She takes them one by one, three in her lap as she hands the fourth to him. Taako gives a little head nod and twists a water bottle open before swigging it down. There’s a buzz.

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : you know anything else about the kid?

**YOU** : interested in magic i think

**YOU** : he was browsin the beginner books at least

**YOU** : he likes mystery novels

**YOU** : caught him staring at my nails when they were that navy blue w gold shimmer so I think hed like that

**YOU** : can’t be more than 90 pounds

Taako looks up when Lup doesn’t respond, and she’s giving him the smuggest shit eating grin he’s seen on her in weeks. 

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : g o n e

**YOU** : fuck you

 

Lup raises a hand in defeat, grabbing the remote from her own pile of pillows and turning on something mindless and low volume. Taako scrolls around on various social media sites and tries to pretend he isn’t worried. When Angus stirs a few hours later, he scrubs at his face and coughs into the pillow he’d wrapped himself around. Taako doesn’t try to rub his back or anything weird, Lup hands off a water bottle and as Angus pushes himself up Taako talks low and slow.

“Hey there Angel, it’s about seven. Here’s some water.” Angus takes it with a shaky hand, and Taako smiles. “Glad to see you up.”

“Your couch is very comfy.” Angus mumbles, making Lup laugh on his other side.

“We only buy the good pillows and blankets.”

“No Lulu, we hoard everything we can get our grubby paws on. Everyone else enables us.” Taako replies, before returning his attention to Angus. “You hungry my man?”

“Please sir-”

“Just Taako is fine. You wanna stay here, or come with me?” Angus digs himself out of his blanket pile in response, and Taako extends a hand. Angus grabs on and totes behind him into the kitchen.

“What are you in the mood for? Taako can make anything and make it better than you’ve ever had it.”

“I-” Angus words almost seem to dry up in his throat, and he starts to shake. 

“It’s okay, everything’s fine Angles.” Taako says, leading him to the counter and helping him climb onto a spare space. “You don’t gotta say anything. I know you’re allergic to sesame seeds, so most everything else is fair game. I can make the decisions for a while.” Angus nods, rubbing at his eyes and sitting hunched on the counter.

“Do you like music?” Lup asks, looking up from the couch. The open air space lets Angus nod at her, and she stands. “I play the violin, that should fill the silence.”

Angus doesn’t speak as Taako cooks and Lup performs, he sways with Lup’s tune and smells every passing scent he can catch from the cooking. 

“Hey Agnes, would you be up for staying for a while? It’s up to you, but I think a roof would treat you real well, can I?” Taako steps away from his cooking, and lifts a hand. Angus flinches, before nodding. Taako presses a palm to his forehead and hums. “Not the best,” He says, making Lup stop her playing.

“Since when do you know jack shit about temperatures for humans? Much less children?”

“You can bite me- why don’t you come over here. You must be a human temperature expert what with how often you get Barolds’ blood pump-”

“Shush!” Lup interrupts, rushing over and shoving Taako away from Angus. Again he flinches, but Taako returns to his soup and Lup extends a hand this time.

“My turn?” He nods. “Oof, yeah not real good. Wanna lay back down?” Angus shakes his head. He pats the table a few times, and moves his hand in a familiar motion. “Oh, you wanna write somethin’ down?” Lup starts pulling open drawers, until she finds a legal pad and a red pen. Angus takes it, and starts writing down facts he’s worked on remembering. When he runs out of them, he tears the paper off and shoves it in his coat pocket. Now he writes a message.

_ Hello Ms Lup, your playing was beautiful. _

“Oh shit, thanks little man.”

_Is your name Lup Taako?_  
“Yep, take it you heard Ko’s first.” She looks at him, and he nods. “Yeah, it’s just been the two of us forever.”

Angus nods again, and jumps as Taako slides a bowl of soup on the counter next to him.

“Here, you can ask more questions after you eat something.”

“I’d like to stay.” Angus says almost out of nowhere, snapping his mouth shut immediately after.

“You can stay as long as you like Ango,” Lup says, leaning on the counter and smiling.

“Welcome to the shitshow,” Taako smiles, and Angus can see his shoulders rise as he speaks. He looks calmer, more at ease. Angus smiles, feeling a confusing writhing mass of happy worm out from his chest. He flaps his hands, rocking back and forth as he laughs, tears pricking his eyes. Taako laughs too, shaking his own wrists so Angus can hear the bracelets jingle together. Lup joins not soon after, clapping her hands. It’s weird, but it feels good to let everything out, to clean the air and know that things aren’t going to necessarily get worse from here on out. Even if he doesn’t believe it fully, it’s nice to let go and wash away the past few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! Taking requests, or maybe you're interested in where certain characters are in this AU I can tell you or write you a part!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There's a pretty graphic vomitting scene, if you're not sure then jump ahead from here: "Told you he'd like it." Lup smiles, looking down at him. “Tastes good, right?” To: And then he hears voices, like through a body of water.

Angus eats what he can of the soup, Taako ends up serving him two bowls before Angus thinks to stop and ask when the twins will eat. They smile, and Taako happily announces he’ll be making more soup, third course specialty for everyone.

“You okay?” Lup asks, setting an empty bowl down and laying her hands out palm up on the countertop. Angus nods curtly, and makes a fist, before putting his thumb between the first two finger and shaking it at her. His stomach rumbles uncomfortably. “Oh, right this way.” Lup pushes up and holds a hand out, but Angus nods again. She gives a smile and nod in return. Down the main hallway and behind the front door is what looks like a closet, until Lup pulls it open and flicks a light switch, revealing a small bathroom. There’s just enough room for a toilet and a sink, but it doesn’t feel cramped.

“We’ll be at the counter when you’re finished.” She gives a tiny wave and vanishes, Angus walking into the half bath. It’s small, but cozy. A pile of light books on the tank of the toilet, a patchwork hand towel hanging on the wall, a oval mirror that he can just barely see the reflection of his hair in. He does his business, flushes the toilet, and goes to wash his hands. It’s… distracting. The water that comes out of the tap is warm almost immediately. The hand soap bottle is in a little wooden cup. It smells nice. His skin almost burns with how hot the water is. It’s not like the library, or the place with the nice barista. It feels safe, it feels like a privilege just to have a bathroom where he doesn’t have to worry, a place to wash his hands. He starts thinking about taking a bath and he can feel himself getting lightheaded. When was the last time he took a real bath? Would the soap smell nice? Would he get to wash his hair with shampoo? It gets hard to breath as he closes his hands on the lip of the sink, and he can feel himself losing it when there’s a gentle knock on the door.

“Hey, you okay?” It’s Taako, he hears the jangle of bangles on the other side.

Angus nods, before realizing Taako can’t see him, and he croaks out a shaky, “...yes sir.” 

“Alright, it’s been nearly ten minutes, just wanted to check on you. We’re gonna start eatin’ without you pumpkin, whenever you’re ready your bowl is out here.” Taako steps in place a few times, before his footsteps disappear back towards the mainroom.

Angus pushes the door open not long after, taking deep breaths as he walks. The heat in the small space must have gotten to him, he still feels shaky and lightheaded as he climbs onto his stool. He’s in the middle again, Taako watches him climb up but doesn’t move to patronize him by helping up the stool. Angus takes a deep breath, and sets his hands on the countertop surface. The soup looks incredible, but he feels nauseous just smelling it. And sat on the lip of his bowl are crackers, and chunks of bread. Lup is scooping soup up with her own bread but Taako doesn’t have anything like it. They gave him easy food so he could at least eat something. He takes a spoonful of the soup and gives a hesitant sip. The taste washes over his tongue and spills down his throat warm, he takes another, and another, and another. It tastes like warmth, like safety, like a roof over his head. He dips chunks of bread in it and tears them apart with his teeth, and eats more and more.

“Told you he’d like it.” Lup smiles, looking down at him. “Tastes good, right?”

Angus nods quickly, ignoring the way it agitates his stomach and his head. He sees Taako snort out of the corner of his eye, and run a finger under his nose. 

“F’course. It’s  _ my _ cooking.”

Angus opens his mouth to say something, when there’s a sharp pain in his stomach, a trail moving up his throat. He winces, and the expression that crosses over Taako’s face is nothing but pure fear. He drops his spoon, spilling soup along the counter when Angus presses a hand to his mouth.

“Alright- I’m gonna pick you up Angel-” Lup doesn’t hesitate in grabbing him again but it agitates him, making Angus retch. His chest jerks and his hands move for just a moment as he feels throw-up getting into his mouth and some get out, down his chin and onto his shirt. Lup gets him to the toilet and he shakes, chest spasming over it as he empties his stomach. Lup shushes him as he cries, tears mixing with puke, and rubs his back. He thinks he gets some in his hair but when he stops, everything aches like he’s stubbed his whole body. Lup wipes his mouth with a few squares of toilet paper and he distantly hears her voice, but not her words. Everything is blurry and far off as Lup holds on to one of his arms. It’s like tunnel vision, Angus thinks. He’d felt something like this plenty of times but it usually passes after a few seconds, it’s never made the world go black before.

 

And then he hears voices, like through a body of water. They echo around the room, echo from behind him, or underneath him. He blinks his eyes open, opening his mouth and taking deep breaths.

“-awake” He hears, before two blurry identical faces appear in his peripheral. 

“Wmnh?” Words won’t seem to work, but his hearing clears up. The faces come back into somewhat focus too, he sort of recognizes where they are, tile on two of the walls, white porcelain around him, some fabric hanging from a metal pole far above him. Low light casts across the room as Taako speaks.

“H-hey there kid-” 

“How you feelin’ Angus?” Lup asks, adjusting to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“...bad.” He croaks, moving to wipe at his eyes.

“Can you drink some water for us?” She gives Taako a kick, and holds her hands up. Angus nods weakly, water sounds really good. Lup helps move him to a more upright position, he hates the way he flinches at her touch but he does. She gives a soft apology as Taako returns, handing a sports bottle to her. She hands it down to him, and he takes it with shaky hands. “Overdid it there Mango. You gotta be careful with stuff like this.”

“...excited.” Angus mumbles, “Tasted s’good.”

“Sure it didn’t taste good coming back up.” she says gently. “Was it overeating, or are you still nauseous?”

“Still a li’l.” He says, closing his eyes again. 

“Alright, we’ll get you a makeshift pillow, but we’re gonna keep you in here for a little bit then alright?”

His voice is tiny as he replies, and he just wants to go back to sleep. But something else gnaws at him bigger. “Stay.” He whispers, reaching towards Taako, who up until now had barely spoken a word. He can’t see his expression, but Taako’s hand settles down on his after a few seconds. 

 

He ends up throwing up again, Taako helps move him forward but after he feels more lucid. Taako ferries him water, and when he’s in his body he can make words again. 

“I’m sorry.” Angus mumbles between sips.

“Don’t worry about me kid, just take care of yourself.” Taako holds his hand out and waves. 

“I wasted your soup. And ruined the clothes.”

“Your health is the most important thing pumpkin. Lup’s sleepin’ right now, but when she’s up she’s gonna run and grab some more easy food, applesauce and breakfast bars and shit. I mean, we probably should take you to a hospital but they’re gonna-” Taako closes his mouth, takes a deep breath in his nose and out his mouth. “It’s up to you, do you want to?”

Angus shakes his head, “I can’t afford it and they’ll take me away.”

“You already know how shitty the system can be.” It’s not necessarily a question, but his voice rolls like a wave of sadness. “How old are you?”

“Seven, I think.” Angus mumbles. If he’s going to be staying here, the least he can do is open up.

“Fuck- That’s-” Taako breathes a few words in Elvish, and squeezes Angus’ hand. “You think?”

“I don’t- I’ve been on my own. I’m not sure when my birthday is.” Angus says.

“That’s okay.” Taako feels himself starting to put his foot in his mouth, he doesn’t know what to say and Angus can read it across his features plain as day.

“How old are you?”

“A hundred and fifty three.” Taako laughs, “You’ve been around for a day by comparison, kid.”

“You’re really really old then.”

“Hey!” Taako quips, before a smile spreads across his face. “Fuck kid, you’re conscious for the first time in nearly a day and you’re already shittalking me.”

“What time is it?” Angus feels his stomach twinge and he remembers Lup is asleep.

“Four am.” Taako says, “You’ve been out for a while, well in and out. Got some bread here, an apple if you’re up for it.”

Angus pushes himself upright, Taako pointing to the plastic bag filled with plastic bags, reminding him of his pillow. Angus pushes it up to lay back in the tub, and holds a hand out. Taako puts a small bread piece in his hand, Angus thinks it’s a baguette? And pulls a knife out of somewhere, starting to slice up a macintosh apple. The bread is bland compared to Taako’s soup but it’s food and Angus doesn’t immediately throw up. It’s hard to eat, but he does. He takes apple slices one by one, and the two of them sit in silence.

“You’re an elf.” Angus says, taking a bit of a slice and looking up at him. 

“Yes?” Taako says, eyebrows sinking and mouth quirking down.

“So then Lup doesn’t need to sleep.”

“Well yeah, but you don’t need to read, and I don’t need to wear makeup- it’s a preference thing.”

“I-... I need to know how to read Mr. Taako-”

“Woah there two wrongs do not make a right-” Taako swats his hand through the air and Angus feels a laugh worm out from his chest. It’s rough, it sputters a bit, but it gets out and Angus sinks down in the bathtub.

“‘M tired.” He says quietly, laying back on his vomit-proof pillow.

“You’ve had a real long day. You think you’re gonna puke more?”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“Sweet, we have an extra room, it’s kinda storage but Lup cleared off the bed so we can move you in there.” Taako closes the knife, setting it on the sink and standing up from his kneeling on the tile. “That work for you?”

“Anything’s better than the bathtub.” Angus says. Taako helps him up, he’s not really strong enough to lift him up, but Angus leans his head on Taako’s hip and Taako walks slow enough that it’s not difficult. Taako doesn’t turn the light on and although Angus’ stomach is upset about his eating and his movement, he starts towards the bed and Taako moves to one of the dressers, shuffling around in it.

“Here,” he pulls out a shirt, and tosses it over onto the bed. It’s just an old t-shirt, definitely too big to be his own but Angus touches it, and it’s soft. “We don’t wear it anymore, and you can’t really go to bed in vomclothes.” He crosses his arms, and starts towards the door. Angus knows what he wants to say, but he can’t figure how to. He watches the door close, and frowns. He pulls off his jacket and his shirt, he clutches the star charm and rubs it between his hands before dropping the shirt to the floor. He pulls off his well past worn shoes, and his pants, and the t-shirt is warm as he pulls it over his head. It’s  _ huge _ , maybe three times bigger than a shirt should be on him. He rubs at one of the seams as he takes a step towards the door, before he bites his tongue so hard he whines. He climbs up into the bed, peeling back a dust covered duvet and crawling under it. He listens to the quiet hum of the heating unit, and lets his body sink into the bed.

And then he realizes he’s sleeping in a bed. Not on a couch, not on a bench, not deep in an alley, not buried half under a tree. A real bed. He has a pillow and a blanket and although his hair is gross just changing out of one of his three outfits makes him feel like an entirely new person. He’s in a bed, and he’s crying. He pulls on the duvet, wraps it over his head and lets himself cry into the warm fabric. 

 

It’s cold, he notices numbly. He blinks his eyes open, seeing his hands open and the out of focus concrete beneath his feet. That’s right, he zoned out. He looks up, surprised to see nobody down the normally busy Neverwinter street. It’s empty. So he walks. He can’t hear his footsteps, and shadows dance across the concrete. It’s cold. he rubs his arms, but his worn dress shirt can’t offer much protection with how threadbare it’s become. Angus looks up to find himself on a different street, and when he looks back down a shadow moves to wrap around his ankle. The touch is downright freezing, it makes him jerk and he feels himself panic. So he starts running. And he reaches the next corner. He hazards a look down, and when he looks back up after his running he’s hit the same street corner again. He stops, the cold air makes it hard to breathe and another shadows moves up his other ankle, he bodily jerks in response andrealizes in terror that he’s sinking into the shadows, into the pavement. It’s raining. When did it start raining? The rain pounds onto the concrete, onto the buildings, onto his skin, his scalp. Everything is cold. The shadows are moving again, one shoots up to grab his left wrist, it’s warm for just a brief moment before it cuts down to his bone and he lets out a scream. The cold is eating away at him, sinking into his bones and shooting into his chest, everything is blurry through the rain. He’s freezing to death, he being eaten by the ground, thunder booms overhead and Angus finally gives in, he screams and the shadows react again, he thrashes against them and then he wakes up.

He’s crying, taking unsteady gasping breaths, the shadows are wrapped around his wrists, he yells and pushes up as hard as he can but they don’t move- and he hears Taako’s voice.

“Angus it’s a dream- It’s not real- Angus it’s not real- it’s a dream-” He's chanting the same phrase over and over but Angus doesn’t put it together right away. When he does he feels himself go limp, he sinks into the mattress and Taako releases his grip on his wrists. Angus rolls onto his side, throat sore and gasps wet and timid.

“You’re okay Angel, I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you.” Taako says, extending a shaky hand and holding it in the air. Angus flinches when he sets it down, but Taako’s touch is warm and he rubs a simple back and forth that brings Angus back to his body. 

“Please don’t leave me-” Angus weeps, muscles tensing as he curls in on himself.

“I’m right here.” Taako moves on the bed, he gets up to sit on the side facing Angus. He leans against the headboard and Angus moves under the blankets to bury his face in Taako’s side, throw one arm over his lap. Taako slowly slides an arm over Angus’ back, again with the back and forth. Angus follows the back and forth, he calms down enough to count his breaths with each forth. He hears Taako rumble something deep in his chest and lets himself fall back asleep. It’s quiet, and warm and safe. Angus sleeps peacefully through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! Taking requests, or maybe you're interested in where certain characters are in this AU I can tell you or write you a part!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. This one sure got away from me. I blame you, beloved readers for flocking to this fic and making it my new priority. Still have a lot more planned, a lot more charcters to bring in. I don't know of every bit is gonna be this long, but this one sure is a hefty friend
> 
> Also just a reminder this is littered with my hcs and stuff. No graphic warnings this time but some offhand stuff

The panic that set in when Taako heard the screams is long gone, he’s in a soft and warm haze of meditation when there’s a creak outside the door and he snaps himself right back into that fight instinct. 

The door pushes open, and Lup sticks her head through the opening.

She flicks her right ear once, and Taako repeats the gesture. She blinks twice, and flicks both of her ears back. Taako nods. Lup disappears back out the door, and Taako takes a deep breath. He looks down at Angus, sleeping peacefully on his side. He’s not looking very good, he’s got nasty bags under his eyes and he still seems warm but Taako can’t exactly quit his job. Tomorrow he has work. And Angus just now got comfortable enough to stay. He trills deep in his chest, and exhales heavily through his nose. Angus doesn’t seem to be waking any time soon, which Taako can’t help but find good, even if he’s stranded on the bed. Angus needs rest, and he can always appreciate a good meditation.

 

When Angus stirs Taako cracks an eye open, peering down at the small human. He shifts under the duvet and Taako lets loose a purr before he even realizes. Angus calms, giving a wide mouthed yawn and rubbing at his eyes. Taako stays still, and tilts his head. 

“Mornin’ Angles.” 

Angus mumbles something Taako guesses is the returned pleasantry.

“How are you feeling?”

“‘M okay.”

“You sure?” Taako feels a small smile appear on his face, and he looks away before Angus can see the distrust in his eyes.

“Can manage.” He mumbles, a cough shaking him. “Breathed in dust ‘n dirt.”

“You wanna take a shower? Or a bath I guess, not sure what your preference is. I appreciate a nice bath after a stressful-” Taako looks back down at Angus, and to his shock Angus is looking up at him, tears dribbling down his cheeks. His mouth is hanging open and his shoulders are shaking, Angus sniffles loudly and opens his mouth again. It’s quiet, and gentle, and so so heart wrenching.

“I can take a bath?”

Taako feels his whole face contort in on itself, his regal meditation pose sinking down as Taako moves slowly to wrap Angus in a hug. 

“Yes. You can take a bath every day if you want. If you use up all the hot water and I will be whiny. Maybe not today.” Taako says, pressing his cheek against Angus’ hair. Angus is shaking, Taako wraps him up and he’s terrified at just how much bone he can feel. He’s vibrating in his grasp though, cheers with the edge of a sob bouncing back and forth. Taako lets go of the hug, rocking himself back and forth, making Angus smile wide, still crying. He shakes his hands and rocks back and forth, crying and sniffling and laughing making Taako smile, as they both rock.

“Bath!” Angus chants, before Taako echoes.

When Taako feels his bubbles fizzle out he rubs the hair ties on his wrists, and pulls his hair into its tiny ponytail. “I need to feed you first, then you can take a nice long bath.” Angus nods, and pushes himself out from under the duvet. Taako stands up, stretching his legs and bending backwards to get out the final kinks. When he stands back up, he finds Angus staring at him, stars in his still wet eyes.

“Impressive dexterity.” Angus says, making Taako flash back to the first time Angus had ever spoken to him. They’ve come a long way.

“Flip wizard homie, never done a hit on anyone in my life but I can ice skate better than most people can walk.” He waves Angus on as he leaves the guest room, and he keeps stretching (maybe a little showing off). They reach the kitchen, and Angus climbs up onto his stool from last night. Taako again goes straight into the kitchen, pulling open the small fridge and grabbing a few things right away. He starts setting things down in front of Angus, and with every item Angus seems more surprised.

“Applesauce, fruit. Easy. Cheese stick, dairy. Easy. Grapes, the easiest of fruits. I want you to drink a cup of water, but other than that you can have one of your choice we have cranberry juice, or I could give you a soda. Should I give a kid soda with breakfast?” He says, turning away from the kid and pressing a finger to his lips.

“Probably not, sir. Tea?”

“Ah yes, the nerdling.” Taako nods dramatically, “I’ll get some tea goin’.” He snatches a plastic cup from the counter and fills it with tap water, and sets it in front of Angus. “You- start eating.”

“I’m not a baby-” Angus says, suddenly changing his sitting stance.

“I’m not giving you a baby breakfast,” Taako says, grabbing the kettle Lucretia had given them years ago. “I’m giving you a breakfast. We were running low on cheese cause Lup likes them but-” He set it down, and pulls open the fridge. Gesturing inside, Taako points to the boxes of applesauce, the juice boxes, and different bags of produce. Angus squints, but he seems to at least see some of it.

“Sometimes eating is hard. I had to work real hard to get over my own food  _ thing _ , and you need easy food. You need things you can always eat, or that won’t light your stomach the fuck up.”

Angus looks back down at his applesauce pouch, and he takes it in his hands. He twists it off and puts the end in his mouth. 

“Good boy-” Taako praises sarcastically, making Angus put his pouch back on the counter.

“I am not a dog!”

“What’s the opposite of smooth?”

“Rough-” Angus says, before his eyebrows rise. His face splits into a smile and a hesitant laugh before Taako laughs too. 

 

Taako gets the kettle boiling and he pours Angus tea. Angus drinks it slowly, eating what he can before his stomach twinges.

“I should probably stop.”

“Self control, good.”

“You must not know what that is.” Angus says, before he bursts into a laugh at Taako's shocked expression. 

“Alright that was really good,” Taako laughs, “ _ Damn _ little man.” Angus flaps his hands in his lap, and grins. 

“Thank you- for not-” Angus can't place the words, he feels his eyebrows furrow. “The- not serious-”

“It's chill, I can get pretty sarcastic myself.” Taako gives a small smile, “And I know FSL so if you ever need to reach me tug on my sleeve or something, I'll look at you.” 

Angus nods, looking down at his lap. He rubs his fingertips together, looking at the grime built up under his fingernails, the tiny scars from picking at cuts. 

“You ate, do... you wanna take a bath?” Taako's voice is gentle, like he isn't sure what to say. Angus looks back up, and nods quickly. “You can ask for things pumpkin,”

Angus looks back down. “It's not my place.” He mumbles quietly. Taako doesn't say anything, but he reaches his hand out and slowly sets it on both of his.

“We'll work on that.” 

 

Taako tries  _ desperately _ to not freak out while Angus takes a bath. He's so little- his bad relationship with food, the way he hunches down and hides, the way he treats every kindness like it's the first he's seen and every move like it might be to strike him- Taako twirls his bracelets and counts his breath as he paces. He tries to list things he wants to talk to him about, but the words twist and warp and noodle into a giant mess in his brain. The more he tries to pull them apart the more lost they get, dissolving to single words and lost trains of thought. What did he want to ask about food? Food- last night- all those years ago- 

He hears the water stop in his apartment, there's a pretty loud thud shortly after and Taako finally finds his feet back on the ground. He walks towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time to stand outside the master bathroom. 

“You okay?” 

He waits for a response, watching steam slink out from the bottom of the door. 

“Thud twice if you're okay.” There are two thuds shortly after, and Taako lets out a breath. “Okay, just be careful.” He lingers outside the door for a little longer when Angus mumbles. It takes a few tries, some vocalizations that are trying to make the right sound but can't. When he eventually finds his voice, it's quiet and jittery.

“Clothes-”

“Right- shit I forgot. I'll grab something-”  Taako takes off back down the stairs, and digs around in the bag he got for Angus. It feels- really wrong but Taako tries to not snoop, he grabs one of the shirts, a warm pair of pants, and blindly hopes Angus is okay with wearing the same pair of underwear because that is a whole nother can of worms- And just because he can Taako fumbles around in the old dresser, pulling out one of his crop top hoodies for summer. 

“Hey, I'm leaving your outfit outside the door, I brought something of mine that might fit? If it's not your thing don't worry. I'm gonna head back downstairs, gimme a minute before you grab the stuff. Okay. Goin’.” He takes heavy footsteps to the staircase and down each one. 

He's set up comfortably on the couch half buried by his pillow pile when Angus comes down the stairs. He's still very damp from the looks of it, he's almost steaming as he rounds the staircase. His hair is flat on his head, his cheeks are tinted pink, and some of his clothes have wet patches- but most importantly, he's beaming. His eyes are red as he climbs onto the couch opposite the pillow pile, but his hands are flapping as soon as he sits down and he's rocking back and forth. 

“Hey there lobster boy- enjoy the bath?” Angus nods with his whole body and shakes his hands more, he leans so much his hair thwaps around his head. “When you got words tell me about it.” Taako returns his gaze to the tv, trying to look interested in the show while all of his focus is on Angus. He's wearing the floral patterned hoodie, the hood hangs down half of his back and the sleeves are pushed up to bunch in waves at his elbows. It does something to Taako's heart. He pretends it doesn’t. Angus crinkles some paper, and Taako turns back to him. He’s got the piece of paper from yesterday in his hands, he’s pointing at some of the words and mouthing something at them. He looks up at Taako, and makes that writing gesture. Taako nods, raising an arm to cast mage hand and lift the red pen from its spot on the counter. He carries it over to Angus, dropping it on the pillow beside him. Angus in return looks at him with awe, completely enamoured. He grabs the pen, and quickly starts writing things down- he gets too excited and pokes through the paper a few times but he seems pleased when he folds it quickly and shoves it in his pocket. 

Taako leans back down onto the couch, pulling more of the pillows and blankets to drape over him. It’s cold, he’s allowed to be lazy and cuddly with how his heating barely works. He flips through the tv, stopping at an episode of some criminal drama and letting his brain turn off for a little bit. He’s almost half asleep when Angus speaks.

“The new husband did it.”

Taako blinks and pulls himself a little more upright, “Wha?” Angus flinches and looks down, but keeps talking.

“Uh- th-the new husband. He married her for the cash and killed her, like a black widow situation.” He gestures up at the tv, “She was poisoned and although one of her exes works at a hospital he’d have to transport heavily guarded chemicals out of the building when they showed they had tracking devices in the labels. The new husband could just order it online under the exes name and lift the chemical from his mail, explaining the trashed mailbox that the writers tried to use as explaining the ex lived in a bad neighborhood and would kill the woman for money to move. Needles aren’t easy to get but they’re easier to get than the drug and the new husband recently recovered from a bacterial infection, meaning he would have them already. And that would explain why the injection size was larger than normal, penicillin needles need an eighteen gauge needle instead of the normal twenty.” Angus shrugs his shoulders, and looks up. “They showed enough for me to figure it out is all.”

Taako blinks once, then twice. “You- what?” He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Angus talk that quick clear and concise, and the sheer energy on display seems to vanish as soon as Angus stops analyzing the show. He looks up at the tv, reads a few of the subtitles, and looks back at the kid. “You solved it?”

“U-Uh- I-” He nods sharply, and stares down at the blanket half over his lap. “Yeah.”

“I can’t call you a genius until I see the end, but I have a feeling you’re not wrong. How’d you put that together boy genius?”

“You just said-” Angus blinks “I like to read. I like Doyle, I read a new interesting book in the library but I never got around to checking out the rest. The mysteries are my favorite.”

“And you- you just managed to read the average size of a penicillin needle?”

“My memory’s not the best when I’m just-” Angus waves his hands around, “Like words but- When I get excited, everything clicks into place. I remember, I can say it.”

“Huh.” Taako says, falling back against the couch. “Wild.”

“And I used to travel with a girl, she needed penicillin… it was bad. I- I don’t have a lotta cool stories but I’ve picked up a lotta stuff in general.”

“You’re fuckin’ wild kid.”

“Thanks, I think?”

 

Taako is putting together sandwiches for lunch while Angus sits at the counter. The boy is writing on his piece of paper again, and Taako sets his knife down. “I think I-” He steps away from the counter and waves his hands in the air, casting a quick prestidigitation before he walks to the nearby office drawer. He rumbles around in it, and eventually withdraws what he’s looking for. It’s an old handheld journal, the cover is creased and scuffed, but the dot pages are mostly empty. He sets it down on the counter, and slides it to Angus before going to wash his hands again.

“What’s this?” Angus mumbles around the grape in his mouth.

“Old journal we’ve got kickin’ around, most everything here has been used but it still works. I mean look at us,” He mumbles, returning to plating the food. “We’ve got put through the wringer but we’re still kickin’.”

“Are you giving me a gift or calling me unlucky?”

“Yeah,” Taako says, sliding the plate over in front of Angus, and lifting the other in his hands. He walks over to sit on a stool, he pulls out his phone while he eats. He's got a few messages from family members, Magnus trying to check in, Lup also checking in, he has a message from Barry for christ's sake, everybody wanting to see how he's doing. He taps each one open and closes them, before jumping into the giant family group chat. 

**YOU** : would yall stfu im fine were chill

**YOU** : i found a boy and hes stayin here for a while, thats it

**DOG** : oh fuck !!!! you found angus ?

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : yeah he stayed at our place last night

**YOU** : hes eatin and im eatin and im not his sitter or his dad

**DEMIN** : Oh is this that homeless kid? Angus?

**DOG** : yea ! if you guys are up for it you should let me visit sometime !

**½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : I'm glad you found him, how is he holding up? He hasn't stopped by the library recently

**DENIM** : Wait am I the only one not up to datr on this

**YOU** : hes deadly underweight and still pretty skittish but

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : ...but?

**DOG** : ... _ but _ ?

**YOU** : i have NO idea what im doin just to be clear

**YOU** : but i feel like im gettin somewhere

**½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : I'm glad. 

 

“Taako?” Angus’ voice snaps him back to reality, Taako looks at him. “Sorry if I was interrupting- is that your family?” He has his hand poised, ready to take notes in the little journal.

“Yeah-” Taako clicks on Magnus’ last message and shows his phone screen to Angus. “This is Maggie, he’s the one from the library.”

“He’s married, with the bright colored bandaids and the bun, right?”

“Right,” Taako clicks it open a little further, “His name in here isn’t Magnus, cause fuck that. I know who he is. Anyway, that’s him.” He clicks back to the group, “You wanna take a guess at the rest? Use that big ol’ brain?”

“Miss Lup must be this one-” He taps the screen on accident and her contact pulls up (the kid almost flinches just from messing up the screen but-). It’s a piece of art Lup commissioned a few years ago from their tabletop group where she played a self-insert of a Lich. “Oh that’s really cool.”

“Yeah, she saved up for  _ months-  _ who else?” Angus taps back to the conversation, and starts working. 

“Proper capitalization and punctuation aside from the lack of a period on the final message but that just suggests excitement in sending the message or a relaxed demeanour. Is it… Miss Lucretia?” 

“Hey, not bad.” Taako smiles, and clicks on her contact. A photo pops up of a meme, a low quality fried picture of her with poorly edited lazer eyes. The text above and below her reads  **WHEN U SEE CEASAR AND YOUR READY TO GET REVENGE.**

“I don’t get it.” Angus mumbles.

“It’s a history thing, about a really old library.” Taako says, clicking back. “And this is Barry, my best friend and Lup’s boytoy. He’s the hard of hearing one, he's deaf in one ear.”

“Oh,” Angus says, grabbing the pen on the desk and scribbling in his new journal.

“Julia is Magnus’ wife, she’s in the chat but she must be busy right now. There are two other dudes in another chat for like, family gatherings and shit but we all hang out in this one cause the other two don’t live in the city. They live out in a little county, suburb life.” 

“Nonverbal?”

“Yeah, Dav's where we all learned FSL.”

“You have so many family members,” Angus says, voice a mix of excitement and intimidation.

“These fools are the family family, but there are more just in the sense of friends I can't seem to get rid of no matter how much of an asshole I am. Killian and her wife Carey, Avi, I have a friend who works at that coffee shop, Ren.” Taako is scrolling through his contact list when he spies a coworkers contact. “I have work tomorrow.” He says without realizing. He almost hears the way Angus flinches at that, he looks down at the kid.

“Do I have to leave?” 

“Hell no- Hell to  _ the fuck _ no, I'm gonna be gone for most of the day but Lup usually gets home before me and you can sleep or read the day away.” Taako sets his phone down, “I think you learned the healing wonders of a nice bath, you can't go back now.” 

“Even though I slipped the bath was really  _ really  _ nice.” Angus mumbles, looking down as his hands as he links and unlinks his fingers. 

“Hey.” Taako says quietly. Angus looks up, the kids got an impressive gaze when he needs it. “Until you decide you want to leave, this house is your house. Okay?”

Angus looks down, and Taako says it again. He nods shakily, and pulls of the fabric of his pants. 

“It's okay to not believe it yet but don't feel like I'm gonna throw you out for no reason.” 

Angus opens his mouth to reply, before closing it. He tries again, “I'm tired.” He mumbles. 

“Do you want me to lay down with you?” 

Angus very quickly shakes his head and has to hold onto the counter when he gets wobbly. Tako tries very very hard to ignore the pain in his chest. Angus climbs back down, walks with his head between his shoulders and disappears back into the storage-turned-guest room.

Taako sees his journal, left on the counter. He sets his hand on it, and wants to open it, wants to flip through and see how the kid thinks, what he can do to help- and he pauses. There's a sense of trust that he's not willing to break here. So Taako guesses he's just gonna have to go by the seat of his pants. And that means sucking it up and just doing what he can. He mage hands the journal off of the counter, and slides it across the floor to the guest room door. Right now, the least he can do is the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah ! Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the wonderful commenters who had interest in Julia and Lucretia ! I also hope to focus more on Taako's relationship with food coming up, but I was struck with such a perfect and strong idea for this chapter I had to write it and post it asap !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings this time !

**TAAKO** : hey you fucks

**TAAKO** : i need some help, ive got work today and i need somebody to keep an eye on agnes

**JULIA** : Oh, Angus! I can keep an eye on him!

**YOU** : Or if you get desperate the library doors are always open.

**TAAKO** : think luce's the best bet 

**YOU** : I work early today, feel free to drop him off when it's most convenient.

**YOU** : I'll be happy to help

 

Lucretia is organizing the returned books, swiping them back into the system when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She doesn't take it out to check, she finishes her small pile and returns to the front of the desk. Just as she suspected, Taako is standing there with Angus at his hip. Taako looks fried, his hair is starting to curl and he looks like he hasn't slept like he normally enjoys doing. Angus is sheepish at his side, and Lucretia hangs her cane on the lip of the counter. 

“Hello Angus, Taako.” She gives both a nod.

“Yeah, I should get out around six,” Taako says, “I'll be coming right back here to get you okay?”

“I'd be fine on my own, I'm not a baby.” Angus mumbles, crossing his arms. Taako's shoulders tense, and he bites his lip. Lucretia spies his hair react, and speaks up. 

“With Taako gone you can peruse the books to your heart's content. Anything you're interested in?” She beckons the boy forward to the counter and he follows. She readies her hands on the keyboard of the computer just to her side. “I'm in the library's database, I can tell you where any specific books are.” She types Doyle in the author field, and watches as his works pop up in a list on the screen. She turns it to show Angus, and the boy puts his hands on the lip of the counter, leaning in. 

“I didn't know you had adventure of Silver Blaze,” Angus mumbles in awe, squinting at the screen. “That is what it is, right?” 

“It is,” Lucretia pulls up a sticky note and writes down the decimal number. “It's in stock, so why don't you go take a peek?” She hands it over, and Angus seems hesitant before he takes the note. To Lucretia's surprise, he doesn't give a final look at Taako, he just turns and goes. Lucretia instead turns to her friend, who pulls at his hair and wrangles it into a short ponytail.

“What's going on?”

“Fuck if I know, I have no fucking clue what I'm doing here- I think I've stuck my foot in my mouth more times than I can count and it's just making me stress more.” Taako rubs at his eyes, “I'm just trying my best here.”

“You're not alone Taako, I'll help you out however I can. Don't be late,” She waves him off.

“Just- Jus’ keep an eye on him okay? Make sure he eats.” 

“You too,” She says, “Now shoo.” Taako leaves with little more panache, and Lucretia welcomes a few new patrons into the library. She's not going to go out of her way to baby Angus, but she does move all of her current work and her office chair to the outside desk. 

 

Angus wanders up two hours later, as Lucretia is sending emails about upcoming due dates. 

“E-excuse me.” He says.

Lucretia looks up and smiles. “Hello again, what can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if I could sit up here with you.” Angus says quietly. “The books are great company but.” His voice trails off, and Lucretia sees him wringing his hands, interlocking his fingers and wiggling them around. 

“I can't get up to welcome you at the moment,” She points to the far end of the counter, “but down at the end there's a little gate. You can come around.”

“You won't get in trouble?”

“I'm one of the managers, and sometimes people can't find a babysitter or want to show a friend around. It's normal.” Angus nods, and trots down to the far end of the counter. He returns on the other side, peering with intense curiosity at the desk spaces, the computers, the piles of books. “Grab one of the extra chairs and you can roll up here.” She returns to her email, trusting the boy to grab his own seat. He pushes a chair up from the back office, and sits just besides her. He looks down at his hands, and Lucretia spies him gently rocking back and forth in his seat. 

“M-Miss?” 

“Yes?” Lucretia doesn't stop typing, but she makes out his reflection in the desktop screen.

“Thank you.” Angus mumbles hurriedly, “F'r before… the thunder…” 

Lucretia stops typing, “Not a problem Angus,”

“‘n everything I mean. I was scared but… you care.” 

“I care about you a lot,” Lucretia says, turning to look at him and pulling her own hands into her lap. 

Angus nods, he wiggles his hands around together more and draws his mouth in. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“No I'm good.” Angus replies, and Lucretia hears the same phrase in a different voice. 

“Well,” She looks at the clock on the computer and continues, “It's almost noon so I'm  _ famished _ . I'm going to see if Julia can run me some food.” 

“Julia? Magnus' Julia?” 

“More like Julia's Magnus, but yes. She's not working today and she makes the  _ best _ food.” Lucretia closes up, sends her final emails, and logs off the desktop. She grabs her cane and stands up, “If you wouldn't mind could you roll our chairs to the back office?” 

Angus nods, jumping down and pushing his chair. Lucretia in the meantime hits one of the counter commands and plays a calm note on the library's PA for somebody else to come cover the front end. Angus returns and pushes her chair, Lucretia walks back with him the second time pulling her phone from her pocket. She sees a text from Taako from this morning, and deletes the notification before opening Julia's contact. 

**YOU** : Hello Julia

**JULIA** : Heya Lucy! What's up?

**YOU** : I was wondering if you could cook up some lunch, both for me and for Angus. He seems to have food trouble, and this would be a safe way to introduce you. 

**JULIA** : Aw hell, yeah you know I love to cook! 

**JULIA** : I'll bring the usual for you and a nice spread of most other stuff for the kiddo. Gimme about an hour!

**YOU** : Thanks Julia, we appreciate it.

“Julia says she'll be here in about an hour.” Lucretia says. “How was Silver Blaze?”

Angus nods, and finally looks up at her with a smile. “I figured it out before Holmes did! It made me feel really smart!” 

Lucretia takes her seat at her desk, and taps Angus’ chir with the end of her cane. “Want to tell me about it?”

Angus climbs back into his chair and smiles wide, already spilling words about clues and testimonies. 

 

There's a knock on the doorframe leading into the back office and the both of them turn. Then, around one of the walls peeks a tall woman (Even taller than Magnus!) with dark freckled skin in jeans, a warm fleece lined denim jacket, and a button up. “Delivery.” She smiles, seeing Angus and Lucretia. 

“Hello Julia, thank you for the food.” Lucretia waves her in and she sees Angus starting to pick up on every little detail as she walks over, a large cooler being pulled from her shoulder. Lucretia takes it, setting it on the desk. 

“Not a problem Lucy, glad you like my cookin’ so much.” Julia takes her in a side hug, and Lucretia can't help but smile. “Anything else I can do?” 

Lucretia looks at Angus, Julia keeps looking at her. 

Angus sticks a hand out, still looking down. He mumbles something barely audible and Julia turns to him. Her big curly ponytail catches a little bit in her mouth and she’s less than graceful as she laughs at herself, readjusting her headband and her hair. “Sorry ‘bout that,” She says, before taking his hand. Angus does look up at her though, a small smile on his face. “Julia Waxmen‐Burnsides, nice to meet you.”

“Angus McDonald, me too.” 

“Angus,” Lucretia says, “Julia loves intellectual showing off.” She pulls her soup thermos out of the cooler, and cracks it open with a grateful sniff. 

“Oh put me blast why don't'cha.” Julia pops a hand on her hip. “Yeah Mags ‘n I aren't ‘xactly the book smart people. I get real excited watchin’ mysteries and stuff, I can't put it together myself but the energy is there, you know?” She sits on the corner of the desk, forearms on her knees as she leans forwards.

Lucretia nods, and as she fishes out her spoon she sees Angus’ shoulders rise. 

“I, I like mysteries too.”

“Oh that's great!”

Angus nods, “I saw a new series in here the other day but- I like solving people.” 

Julia's smile grows, she sits up and moves her arms slowly out. “Solve me.” She gives a softer smile now, and Angus’ own smile turns up. Lucretia sits back in her chair, watching Angus deduce.

“You just told me your name, so that's no fun.” Lucretia sees his eyes snap to Julia's legs and his expression is strong, proud, and determined. “You wear simple but warm clothes, meaning you're not one for extravagance but you're more interested in simplicity and durability. That would also suggest you share clothes with your husband, you have the sleeves of you coat cuffed and they're amazingly clean for fleece, meaning they aren't cuffed often. Simple and emotional, if you both have the same taste. You wear your hair up with that bandana to keep it out of your face but you're still quite fond of it, so the ponytail is loose and not braided or in a bun. You're big, you're more of a heavy lifter build like Magnus and from your heavy long gait walking in you do the same heavy carpentry work. Your hands are free from band aids though, meaning your more responsible or careful than him. Freckles normally mean you get some sun but they're faded from time indoors due to winter. You,” Angus pauses, “You smell like cinnamon and apples.” He leans back in his chair, and blinks. “You smell very nice miss.”

Julia is also leaning back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open just slightly.

“Holy-  _ shit.”  _ She breathes, a laugh on her lips soon after. “Angus darlin’, that's  _ incredible! _ ” She leans forward and extends a hand, one Angus hesitantly offers. She shakes one of his hands in both of hers, and Angus smiles more openly.

“T-Thank you!” Angus leans forward, “I-I really like social, like cues and stuff. Figuring out how things happen and why.”

“You're a miracle,” Julia smiles, before her stomach rumbles. Her head drops, and she looks over at Lucretia. Lucretia rolls her eyes, and slides the open cooler her way. “Nice! Cookin’ it smelled so good,” She pulls out another thermos that smells inexplicably like home as she cracks it open. Angus's stomach rumbles next, and Lucretia points with her spoon at the cooler between her bites. 

“May I?”

“Come on, take your pick.” Julia pulls Angus’ chair over by the armrest, and while at first he looks startled, Lucretia recognizes excitement and wonder when he has his own box of food in his hands.

 

Lucretia returns to work, smiling as Angus takes Julia by the hand and leads her into the bookshelves. Work is idle. She checks people out, gives recommendations, gets the returns ready for recovery, (she doesn’t actually run the books out because she’s exempt) and in general has a productive day. She takes off around five thirty, packing up her satchel and slinging it over her shoulder, before going into the library as a patron. Lucretia hums as she walks to the back of the aisles, disappearing into the mystery section and glancing about. No sign of Julia or Angus, so she keeps perusing. She walks past the divination section and grabs a tome, before heading to the seating area. And there, laying on the cushions of the bay window are Julia and Angus. Julia is propped up on the outside edge closer to the glass, leaning against the wall with her head hung to her side. Angus is next to her on the inside edge, Julia’s coat over his lap and Angus’ arms through the holes backwards. A book half open on his lap, his head is on her chest. Lucretia smiles. The cold wind of winter is whirling away outside, but in this small space, the air is warm. 

Lucretia takes a seat at the closest table, and studies a spell. She’s almost completely taken aback when her phone buzzes in her pocket, and she jumps. Pulling it out she reads a message from Taako.

**TAAKO** : hey, how’d it go?

**TAAKO** : i got out early for once

**TAAKO** : i mean i definitely wasnt worried or anything

**TAAKO** : okay i was mortified how is he

**TAAKO** : luce

**TAAKO** : lucretia i swear to god

**YOU** : Relax Taako, you sent all of those in the span of a minute

**TAAKO** : im allowed to freak out, youve seen the kid

**YOU** : Yes, you are, and he’s fine.

Lucretia turns at her table, snapping a quick picture of Angus and Julia, before sending it to Taako.

**YOU** : He’s sleeping right now, but he and Julia seem to have hit it off.

**TAAKO** : oh my mcfuckin god thats precious

**TAAKO** : you can let him sleep, im on my way

**YOU** : We’re in the back. He ate some of her cooking and it doesn’t look like he’s been stressed much.

**TAAKO** : he needs that

**YOU** : What about you? You’ve been stressed all day.

**TAAKO** : i ate a real lunch n shit, its chill

**YOU** : Thank you

**TAAKO** : youre the one that should be gettin thanked

 

Taako  approaches her table after she’s gotten back into focus, Lucretia looks up and gives a smile. He looks a little better, just tired instead of tired and fried as he sits opposite her.

“How was work?”

“Fine for the shitty work,” Taako sighs, “Kept thinkin’ about the kid.”

“He’s very responsible,” Lucretia says, closing her tome. 

“Yeah, but- I don’t know if it’s cause he wants to be or if it’s cause he had to be.” Taako says, laying his head on the tabletop. “I don’t wanna patronize him but I don’t wanna force him to be an adult if he doesn’t wanna.”

“I understand. But you’ll just have to give it time. You haven’t known him very long, it’s only been a few days really, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Taako rolls his head to the side, and looks into the middle distance. “He’s so small Lucretia. He’s small and young and- he doesn’t have long to live in the beginning. He’s so rough and harsh and- seven.” his voice breaks on the last word, and Lucretia lifts a hand to rub  his shoulder. “I don’t want him to be a grown up because I had to be a grown up but I had someone at my side so I didn’t have to-” Taako’s eyes start to water and Lucretia moves to the seat beside him.

“You want to be change.”

“I wanna save someone from what we went through. But what if I fuck up- or I can’t do it- or Angus gets worse ‘cause I’m a shitty influence-” Taako’s spiralling, and Lucretia shushes him, laying down on the table and looking into his eyes.

“Shush- shhh. You’re struggling because you’ve never done something like this before. It’s going to be confusing but you just have to be open. And Taako, you’re not alone. You have Julia, Magnus, Lup, Barry, Ren, me. You have people that care about you and support you. When we get the chance, we’ll love Angus just as much as we love you.”

“This is different than helping a kid out with fifty bucks and a roof for a night, or teaching some runt magic so they can make petty change.” Taako looks her in the eyes, “I don’t want- Angus feels different. I can’t explain it.”

“That’s okay Taako.” Lucretia rubs his back now, “Everything will be okay.”

“God how bad is it that I want to believe you.” Taako laughs, more than edge of watery emotion in it.

“It’s good. It means you have hope.” 

Taako’s lip wobbles as he takes a deep breath, before he pushes himself upright and against her. Lucretia gets pushed up, but she smiles and lets Taako thread his arms over her shoulders, lets him bury his face in the shoulder of her sweater. He clings to her like it’s the last hug he’ll ever get and Lucretia holds him close. Taako pulls away first, wiping her shoulder clean as he cast prestidigitation.

“Thank Luce. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem Taako.” Lucretia gives his shoulder a final rub, and looks over at the two sleepyheads. “Should we wake them?”

“In a bit. How was your day?” Taako throws up a glamour, and Lucretia can’t blame him. His eyes are perfect white again, his dark skin no longer flushed. 

“Nice, Julia stopped by around one with lunch. Angus thanked me.”

“He’s so mature,” Taako says, both pride and remorse on his face. 

“We talked about the book he read-” Lucretia pauses, and looks back to the bay window. Taako’s ears twitch and he looks too, already out of his chair and walking over. Angus is mumbling quietly, he’s rolling his head back and forth in his sleep. He knocks the book from his lap to fall onto the floor. 

“Hey now,” Taako coos, leaning down. He puts a hand to Angus’ forehead and Lucretia sees his frown deepen. “This is going back and forth,” Taako mumbles, speaking the incantation for levitate and sliding two arms under Angus. He starts to jerk, and Taako tucks him against his chest when Angus inexplicably calms right back down. Taako sets his head on his shoulder, and returns to the table. “I’m gonna take pumpkin home, tell Julia I owe her, we’ll return the coat later.” Lucretia nods and watches the pair leave. 

It’s certainly not what she was expecting, knowing Taako. But after today, it makes a lot more sense than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice soft chapter. So please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! If you can't tell, comments make me more dedicated and excited to write! Hope you enjoyed !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I've gotten such a flood of kind comments on this, if I didn't have class early tomorrow I'd probably spend the whole night writing ;u; Here's some more Lup content! As a warning I don't think I'll do more double uploads, but y'all pull on my heartstrings so I thought I'd pull on yours in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mental stuff, but no drastic warnings!

Miss Lup wakes him up the next morning, far too early. His head kind of hurts, and his throat is sore, but Angus pushes himself upright and rubs an eye.

“Miss Lup?”

“Just call me Lup, kid.” She comes into the room, and drops down on Taako’s normal spot on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Not the best but-” A cough briefly catches him, but he gets his voice back. “Guess yesterday was a lot.”

“Heard you had quite the adventure with Jules and Luce, pretty jealous. I’d give up a limb for some of Jules cooking whenever I wanted.”

“She was a very good cook.” Angus says, adjusting himself to sit upright properly. He lays his hands on the duvet and looks over at Lup. “I’m sorry, but why did you wake me?”

“Oh, I go in late today. Thought you might like to hang, or at the least I could make you some sweet breakfast.”

“Can it wait until after I sleep a little more?”

“It _can,_ but if you fall asleep with a full stomach you’ll probably sleep better.”

“I think I could eat.”

Miss Lup sets him up at the counter, a warm blanket draped around his shoulders to combat the cold of the house. It almost makes him too warm, but it’s a nice texture and his pajamas are just the shirt and a sacrificed pair of shorts anyway. Lup has some music playing from her phone, she sings aloud sometimes and she seems to light up when Angus hums along (she doesn’t ask him to sing, or expect him to know the words. It’s very touching, but Angus keeps thinking that one day the twins will get sick of him). French toast smells very, very good Angus learns. Lup slices up strawberries and coats the two plates in powdered sugar, although part of the kitchen is still messy. She takes a seat, and hands a fork down to him. He takes it, and waits for Lup to eat first.

“No no no, you first.” She smiles, and spins his plate a little.

Angus blinks, but stabs the toast slice. It smells wonderful, although it makes him a little nauseous. “Why?” He asks, before tearing off a chunk and putting it in his mouth.

“It’s a thing I did with Taako,” Lup says, cutting her own with the side of her fork.

“He had a food thing too.” Angus says, taking another chunk of toast and biting away. The texture going down his throat feels weird, but the taste was so good, he wants to try at least.

“He did, did he tell you about it?” Angus shakes his head, and Lup nods. “I won’t talk about it much then, it’s up to him.”

“That’s okay,” Angus says, “I don’t want to pry, what I learn before I go is whatever.” Angus mutters, taking a brief pause to not agitate his stomach.

“You’re… going?” Lup looks over at him, and she’s surprised to say the least.

“I mean eventually.” Angus says, staring down at his plate. “Good stuff doesn’t last long, that’s just how it is.”

“Our house is your house Mango,” Lup sets her fork down, “What’s got you thinking like that?”

“You guys- you’re so nice. You’re too nice.” Angus says it because it’s true, it’s the logical step and the next thing that’s going to happen. “You’re gonna get sick of me, or I’m gonna do somethin’ dumb, or-” he coughs for a moment, and the movement agitates his stomach, making him wince and cover his mouth. It passes eventually, but Lup still looks ready to heft him like a suitcase to the bathtub again. “‘t’s too good is all. Don’t deserve it.”

“You do deserve it Angus, you’re a good kid.” Lup says, and her voice does something to him. It’s not soft and sweet, it’s just a little rough, but knowing. It echoes empathy. “I know it may feel like everything is one big nightmare and it will never get better, but it will. You just have to know it. And once you know it, the universe will cave around you.” It’s such a Miss Lup thing to say, even for how short he’s known her, it makes Angus laugh. He rubs one of his eyes, and keeps looking at his plate.

“Could… could you... water?”

“Hell yeah man, ask for things.” Lup pushes up from the counter, and Angus goes into a rather heated internal debate. He didn’t realize he could ask for things, he still feels like he shouldn’t- Lup sets the cup down and returns to her toast. He wants to believe her, he wants to feel safe and happy and be a normal kid but he can’t- he feels on edge and careful because that’s how he’s survived and the twins already have a life, have a family-

“Drink some water, then we can lay down and find some mindless tv. I’ll kick the velvet pillow into the next post code.”

Angus smiles shakily, and takes his glass in two hands. He takes two sips of water, and sets it back down. He doesn’t finish the toast, and Miss Lup doesn’t move to chastise him. She lets him go to the couch and get himself comfortable while she boxes up leftovers and starts the dishes with some magic. Miss Lup drops onto the other end of the couch, also half laying on the pillow pile. It feels nice, but also wrong. Does he deserve something like this? Does he deserve to feel good? He feels himself heat up, like a computer that’s running too many programs. He scrubs at his forehead, trying to take deep breaths.

“Hey Mango,” Lup says, flicking through channels. Angus looks over to her, but she doesn’t look at him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Angus looks back down at his hands, and feels something warm bubbling up in his chest. His muscles start to tense, he rocks back and forth as he flaps his hands in his lap. After he releases his energy, Angus sinks down onto the pillow pile and closes his eyes. Sleep calls out to him again, the faint lull of the tv, and the sound of Miss Lup’s humming and breathing. He feels something snake into his hair and the sensation is right, he falls right away into that soft space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is always perfect, all the time. Angus is learning. I also wrote this listening to Vanilla Twilight on repeat, so that tells you that I am very sentimental about this AU,, so much so that I'd write, edit, and post two parts in like seven hours lmao
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please PLEASE leave a comment! They encourage me to do things like this


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still totally taking interests and comments ! I am in love with fleshing out my own hcs for most of the taz characters though.

Angus wakes up, and the house is empty. He rubs his eyes and coughs, but the couch is warm and he remembers Lup’s hand in his hair. It’s nice, but also weird because what his brain tells him. It’s a big big mess in his head, but his stomach is full and he can think clearly aside from it. He wrings his hands under the blanket (he doesn’t remember pulling over himself) and he takes a deep breath. He focuses on taking deep breaths, he tries to calm his coughs, keep his mind clear. 

When Angus pushes himself upright and off the couch he steps across the rug and turns on the tv, letting some idle magic documentary fill the air. It would be interesting, if Angus could keep still. Even though he’s still definitely warm, he can’t stop moving. He wrings his hands as he goes back to the guest room, grabbing his journal and the red pen. He makes a few messy scribbles as he paces in the mainroom, until he thinks to stop. He puts the end of the pen in his mouth, and chews gently on it. If he’s going to be here, what’s the harm in snooping?

It’ll help him get more comfortable, and… he thinks he wants to. Maybe. He dog ears one of his journal pages and he starts looking around. He sees the shelves off to the side, one filled with books, ranging from magical tomes to trashy romance novels. There are transmutation and evocation, Angus figures those are the twins specialties. There are a few smaller ones, a few on divination, one on illusion. There are a few music theory books, a pretty wide sample of nonfiction, and a slightly smaller fiction section. Angus lists the most common authors, he picks one of the well loved copies from the shelf to realize its a romance novel. Definitely not his cup of tea, but he’s surprised for a moment at the cover, two men embracing each other. Not that he’s confused or anything, but it’s never something he imagined the twins would read. Whose is it? He pulls the cover open, and flips through the pages quickly. Inside the back cover is an initial, a T. So Taako’s. Huh. Angus puts it back and scribbles in his journal, that Taako likes romance novels. Is he a romantic?

The other shelf is filled with movies, ranging from old family movies, some animated, some live action. Angus has never seen any of them, his fingers linger over a few of them, and pulls them out. There are more than a few that look horrible, but hilarious. He sets a few down in a pile on the coffee table, he sets The Iron Giant on the top of the pile. He moves from the shelves to scrutinize the rug, kicking some of the fabric that bundles in a heap. Then he walks back to the couch, sitting down and looking over the pillow pile. He takes a few notes on the very good or the very bad pillows, he draws the black crushed velvet pillow and draws a big x over it. He looks at the pile of dvds he left, and rearranges them. With a pleased hum he walks along the couch, and into the kitchen. He grabs an applesauce packet, he's surprised to see more food like one of the twins went grocery shopping. He swaps out his packet for a cinnamon applesauce one. Keeping the snack in his mouth Angus looks around the kitchen. He snoops in some of the cabinets. There are lots of ingredients, and even more dishes. Bowls and stands and plates and tins and trays. The twins must like to cook a lot. He writes that down. There's a frying pan that looks very loved, and a cake tin that must be enchanted based on how old it looks.

Angus goes past the small bathroom and up the stairs. He lingers outside the door to Taako's room, he knows its Taako's because of his bath. He pushes the door open and peeks in. Before, he hadn't paid much attention because he was more afraid than anything else. But now he looks around the room and to absolutely no surprise Angus finds the room almost a complete mess. There are piles of clothes everywhere on every flat surface, there’s a full body mirror with necklaces and belts hanging off the top decorations. Angus leafs through one of the piles with his foot, he kicks apart a pile of fabric noodles, that he realizes after a few moments is skirts. Angus has seen Taako in skirts, but this is just another deeper revelation. Taako wears skirts. Would he like skirts? Angus has never worn a skirt. Maybe he would like the fabric or the swish. He snoops around a little more, he finds another romance novel on the bedside table. There’s a framed photo of the twins on the bedside table, it looks like the two of them as children. He can’t tell which is which, and that makes him smile. There are other photos, one of Taako and two other men, one that looks like Magnus. There’s a small picture of two short old men, one dwarf and one gnome in matching white suits. Maybe those are the two father figures Taako described. He sees a small photo of him and Miss Lucretia and flaps his free hand. He writes down the photos and continues looking over things. A few ponytail holders are loose in the chaos, a nice expensive looking hairbrush, a few packages for various vending machine snacks. Angus moves to the bed instead, hand fisting in the nice blanket. It’s heavy, to his immense surprise. Very heavy. He tugs at it, and finds he can barely move it. He quickly writes down the very heavy blanket in his list, and climbs up onto the bed. The blanket is soft on one side and textured with little bumps on the other side. He pushes the edge down, to slide his feet under. He slides down and lays his upper half on the pile of pillows at the head of Taako’s bed. The blanket is really heavy. It’s like getting a hug all over. 

He wakes up from his accidental nap, he crawls out of the blanket and looks around blearily. Off to the bathroom Angus looks through the different products, he reads the colorful crazy labels, smells from flowers to fruits to beaches to one that catches Angus’ attention. It’s a black bottle, a fanciful gold label with cranberries and sapphires on it. He pops the top open and sniffs it, it smells  _ really _ nice, it smells cold and fancy. He moves it to the front of the collection for him to use later. There are some pill bottles on the sink he’s not really tall enough to read, the sink is especially tall in here, it looks fancy. It isn’t especially decorated, nothing really intentional but nothing fanciful. There look to be a few small books on the tank of the toilet, the shower curtain is a pattern he can’t exactly understand and he treads back out of the bathroom. Angus spots candlenights lights hanging from the ceiling as he walks out, testing them out makes them sparkle and shine in the room, like dancing lights but for normal people.

He leaves Taako’s room and peeks in a few of the other doors. On his third attempt he finds Lup’s room, if he had to guess it was the same size as Taako’s but laid out differently. He sneaks in, again not surprised to see a similar level of mess, but this time a little different. There are posters hung on the walls, weird trinkets and magic artifacts on most places they can fit and a few they can’t. There are photos on a lot more of the surfaces, some tacked on the walls and Angus recognizes a lot of the same faces. There are the two old men, Miss Lucretia, Magnus, and Angus blinks at more than a few of the photos showing Lup with her arm over a short fat man’s shoulder. They both look thrilled, Lup and the man are kissing in a few of the photos, in one Lup and Taako are screaming in laughter with the man between them his glasses broken in two pieces stuck in his hair. 

Angus finds a framed photo on her bedside table, it’s very small and very old, its like Taako’s but different. This time Lup looks normal, but Taako looks very different. Taako has a nasal cannula, and his eyes are sunken in far to his head. His cheeks are gaunt, his smile is sad but Angus recognizes the faint hope in his gaze. They look like they’re in some kind of hospital, and Angus moves the picture, catching his own gaze in the reflection. Skin pulled tight over cheeks, tired eyes. Angus puts the picture down and leaves Lup’s room.

 

He’s curled up on the couch, swirling his finger around one of the pillows tassels. So. Maybe staying isn’t necessarily such a bad thing. He rubs at his face and coughs into his elbow. He decides to take that bath now, distract himself.

Again he’s gently boiled when he gets out, but he puts his clothes back on and feels better. He grabs a few snacks from the fridge and sets himself up at the counter. His head feels fuzzy but he drinks water and doodles in his notebook. Taako gets home not soon after, his hair thick ringlets, his clothes frumpy, toned and plain. It’s very not Taako. He slams the door open and shut, swearing up a storm as he enters. When he sees Angus though, a small miracle happens. His wound shoulders fall, his hair slides back down to its straight near shoulder length. He smiles, again with tired eyes but fondness clear as day.

“Hey kid, how was your day?”

Angus nods, “Looked around the house.”

“Find anything interesting?”

“Coupl’a things. Could you tell me about them?” Angus bites into a cheese stick and Taako walks over, rubbing his hand on Angus’ shoulder.

“Just a sec, lemme get changed.” He returns a few minutes later, dressed like Taako. He’s got eyeliner on, a few magical sparkles glimmer on his cheeks. Taako drapes himself on the counter, looking at Angus. “So what’s up?”

“Photos,” Angus says, flipping open his notebook and pointing to the most curious. 

“Oh, Merle ‘n Dav’s wedding.” Taako says, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Merle’s practically our dad, and Dav was the head of a important group thing we did. They were pretty much together since Merle and his wife split, we all knew they were a thing. But the wedding was a ball.”

“Dav?” 

“Davenport. We usually call him Dav, Cap, Cap’n, or Cap’nport.” Taako says, before signing.  _ This guy.  _

Angus perks up at that, and signs back.  _ Cool. _

“So what else?”

“The man with the mullet?” Angus crumples up his wrapper and resumes taking notes.

“Barold. That’s my brother, and Lup’s boy. I’m waiting for them to get married, they’ve been close for  _ years _ and dating for half the time.”

“He looked, interesting.” 

“That’s definitely the way to put it.” Taako says, snatching a grape from Angus’ small cup.

“I uh.” Angus hums, resolving himself. “One more.”

“Shoot.”

“I saw one of you in the hospital.”

Taako’s whole body flinches, his knuckles go white.

“You don’t have to- never mind.” Angus is interrupted by a small series of coughs, he takes a long sip of his water, his hand shakes and sends some down onto his shirt. 

“I don’t like talkin’ about it.” His voice is sharp, it sounds like Taako throwing a knife to protect himself. “Maybe later.”

Angus nods. “There are a lot of magic books here.”

“Right, first time I saw you you were looking through the books at the library.” Taako seems almost completely back to normal, as if changing the subject deflecting some kind of attack. “Do you practice?”

“I’ve never-” His voice trails off. 

“If you want I can teach you some magic, if you take to it. Only one rule. Absolutely no magic in the kitchen.” Taako says, pushing up from the counter. He wrings his hands around his bracelets, and walks to the kitchen side. “You hungry?” When Angus nods, Taako gives a shaky smile. “Promise to sit there and watch me make some grilled cheese okay? Take notes. There’ll be a test. With no magic it takes a lot more skill.”

Angus nods, and readies his pen. The first thing he writes is  _ Taako’s food thing.  _ The second is  _ No Magic in the Kitchen.  _ Then, he starts taking notes for the test he knows will actually come, listening to Taako’s dramatic narration. It feels nice. It feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little something something. A brief glimpse into Taako's food thing. Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No graphic warnings !

Taako doesn't get another good, usable day off for almost a week. Sometimes the office keeps him late, he comes home to find Lup and Angus asleep on the couch waiting for him. Sometimes he gets out early, he makes food which he's getting better at, after his little meltdown from when Angus threw up. Oh, right. Angus is still sick. He functions most days but he still gets faint sometimes, gets feverish. Wait, where was he? He lowers his hand and his metal bracelets clink together. 

Right. He was standing outside the guest room door. Angus' door? No, he's not thinking about that either. He knocks on the door and leans forward. He’s fried from working late last night, but he has to do something before he spends the whole day in bed.

"Hey Anges. I have the day off, figured you could use some new clothes." 

There's some shuffling from inside before Angus opens the door, peeking through. "I'm fine." He says. 

"Well yeah, but we're not aiming for fine here." Taako pops a hand on his hip. "If you're gonna be staying here you need more than three shirts, our household knows the value of a good set of armour."

"Huh?" Angus pushes the door open all the way, and Taako waves him out. He leads him to the kitchen, where he may have already stress-made crepes.

"Clothes are like- armour. You choose how you wanna dress, it wraps you up and protects you. Shows the world how you wanna be, and they just believe its you all the time." 

Angus climbs up on his stool and hums. "So like, when you go to work."

Taako plates two crepes, one chocolate, one strawberry. "I dress sad cause it makes me sad. No, but I have to look normal and lame to make all of the fives feel better about their coworker, the ten." He puts the plate in front of Angus and makes his own. When he takes his seat, Angus is staring down at his sleep shirt, and clearly deep in thought. 

"Having good clothes you like, having your armour is good. I promise." 

"Haven't needed armour before."

"You have, you just haven't realized it's what you need." Taako extends a hand to rub Angus' shoulder, and to his surprise he doesn't flinch. He's been getting better about physical affection.

"'ve been alone a lot. Might not. Handle." Angus shoves a forkful of crepe into his mouth and Taako does the same. 

"That's okay. We're doing it for you. If you wanna leave at any time, say the word."

 

Angus holds his hand as they walk to the mall. He's so fucking small. When they get in there's the usual mall crowd, and then Taako realizes. It's winter in Neverwinter. It's getting close to candlenights. This was probably a mistake. Taako stops for just a moment, before leading the kid to the stairs.

"We'll take a look around, if you see anything we can stop. I don't think I can put you in those suburban mothers idea of fashion though. We'll walk, and you chose. If you don't see anything, then we'll try something else. Okay?"

Angus nods, and tugs on his hand as they start up the stairs. "Thank you." 

"Let's get busy shopping." 

 

They don't really get busy shopping, sometimes kids scream and Angus flinches, or somebody's footsteps are too loud beside them, and Angus has to sit down a few times to keep himself calm. Taako holds his hand and listens.

Angus sees a kids store, and tugs Taako in. A lot of the stuff is typical middle class parent stuff, old memes and  _ ‘cute but sassy’ _ shit that makes him gag. He walks alongside Angus though, watches him look over tshirts and jeans. He doesn't really seem to take to anything, his hand hovers over some socks before he pulls it back. Taako eventually stops, and looks down. 

"I think we still should at least get you underwear here, do you need help picking it out?" 

Angus shakes his head, "Private." He mumbles, disengaging from Taako's hand.

"Be careful."

Taako watches him go, and takes a deep breath. He wants to just shove the kid in a changing room and get him into something, but he's so careful. So afraid and cautious, he keeps looking at the price tags and frowning although Taako would never make him pay. It's heartbreaking but infuriating. Something! Anything! He's trying to be nice, and- Taako brushes an errant curl away from his face and takes a slower deeper breath. "There's no point in getting mad," he mumbles, pulling his hair down and trying to straighten it between his palms. Angus eventually returns, what looks like six or seven pairs of underwear in the crook of his elbow. "Good?"

Angus nods, and Taako goes to the register. 

Angus likes carrying the bag, and the longer they're out the more accustomed he seems to get to the mall. It's relaxing, Taako lets himself ease into shopping mode. Taako is scoping out the food court and zoning out a little bit, when somebody bumps into him. He grumbles under his breath, and looks down to make sure he didn't trample the kid. Angus isn't there. Taako stops dead, looking around before the way they came. A few storefronts back is Angus, nearly pressed up against a window and looking up at a display. Taako jogs back, and puts a hand on the kid's shoulder. He jerks, but looks up. 

"Hey, you good? Don't fuckin'- you gotta tell me if you're gonna stop like this." 

Angus opens his mouth, and points at the store. Taako looks up, it’s some generic whole family clothing store. But in one of the windows, there’s a big sign, **OFF SEASON CLEARANCE, SPRING WEAR 85% OFF**.

“Spring wear?”

“Can we check it out?”

Taako blinks, and replies after a moment. “Sure.”

 

Taako is holding the bag from the last place, inspecting his nails and tapping his foot impatiently. What’s goin’ on? It’s been like ten minutes. He’s about to knock on the changing room door when Angus peeks his head out. He’s smiling, and Taako’s stress starts to unknot. He tiptoes out, and slaps his hands against his sides. Taako stares for a few moments, until a smile splits his face. 

“Here, you did the buttons wrong.” He says, dropping down on one knee and helping fix Angus’ shirt. Angus coughs into his elbow, and Taako pats his chest when he finishes. "Now check yourself out little man.”

Angus runs over to the large mirror, and Taako can tell the kid's going to start crying. He’s never seen a seven year old so happy to wear a dress shirt, Angus has a short sleeved one on in pale blue with matching navy shorts. He’s still got his ratty socks and shoes, but Angus is beaming in the mirror and turning this way and that, looking over his reflection. 

“Dapper dan over here,” Taako says, “Try on some more, we have to get those two.” 

Angus nods excitedly, and runs back into the dressing room. Taako’s still got a stupid fond smile plastered on his face when an associate walks by. 

“Finding everything alright?”

“Yeah, uh-” Taako slaps his cheek, “Hey is this Fanteaster stuff all the clearance?”

“Oh, yes. We usually can’t get rid of most of it up until the week before, so we have loads of it kicking around for the rest of the year.”

“Do you have any bowties?”

 

Taako spends more than he originally intended definitely, but Istus bless Angus McDonald, the kid cries when Taako hands him the bowtie and flaps his hands so fast Taako thinks he might take off flying. They stop by the food court to eat afterwards, Angus has clothes, underwear, socks, a new pair of shoes, once Angus started asking Taako couldn’t say no. They’re talking here and there about Angus’ clothes, Angus solves some of the people in the food court, Taako calls him a nerd. It’s nice. His coughing is starting to get worse though, he almost chokes on his water and Taako feels his heart rate spike.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“‘m fine.” Angus replies. Taako feels his shoulders rise, and he bites his tongue. 

“You’ve been on an’ off with this, your fever comes and goes. Do you want to get medicine? See a doctor?”

“No- no no no.” Angus says while coughing into the crook of his elbow. He pulls his coat tight around himself. “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to not be okay.” Taako says, hoping for some kind of response. He doesn’t get it. It bothers him. “Just. Keep me updated. Okay?” Angus looks up at him, and it's that same look from his first night, from their real interaction in the library. But this time, Taako doesn’t let himself be read like an open book. He stares back, and that seems to take Angus by surprise. He nods, and looks down at his half eaten food. Taako stirs his food around with his fork. 

“I’m gettin’ kinda fried, you ready to head back?”

Angus nods, and Taako takes their trays to the trash while Angus adjusts his hold on the bags. The walk home is quiet, the cold wind bites hard and Angus’ coughs are frequent. They get home and Taako pushes open the door, surprised to see people (plural) on the couch. Lup and Barry are lounging, the pillow pile dispersed to cluster along the entire couch evenly. Angus freezes in the doorway, squinting at the couch. Right, fuck, glasses. Taako keeps forgetting about that. 

“It’s Lup and Barry.” Taako says, before the two look up and wave.

“Hey loser, wondered when you were gonna get back. Babe, Mango. Mango, babe.” Lups moves her had vaguely between Barry and Angus, and Angus takes it in turn to press up against Taako’s side. Taako drops down to eye level and looks at the kid. 

“You don’t have to interact at all. You wanna go to the room?”

Angus nods.

“Go ahead.” He says, watching the kid walk towards the main room only to open the door just off to the side. Barry watches him get closer and pull the one eighty to disappear into the storage room not even fifteen feet away, and looks at Taako when the door shuts. “Ango’s not feelin’ up to much social shit, had a long day.” Taako walks over to the couch, dropping on the small side of the L shape. “What are you two nerds up to?”

“You’re a nerd too, don’t lie.” Barry says, dropping the volume on the tv. “So that’s Angus? The homeless kid?”

“Yeah,” both the twins say, although Taako is the only one that continues. “Wouldn’t consider him homeless anymore, at least he’s got a roof over him for now.”

“What’d you guys do?” Lup asks, looking over at him from her spot leaning on Barry’s chest. 

“Went to the mall, bought him some clothes.” Taako says, “I got him a bowtie. He cried.”

“Awwwh,” both Lup and Barry cheer, making Taako scrunch his nose and swat at Lup’s calf. She takes it in stride, shoving her foot against his chest. “You big softie.”

“I’m a decent fuckin’ person I’m not- Barold! You deflect my question!”

“Tell me about the kid. Sue me, I’m curious.” Barry smiles, and Lup hides a snicker behind her hand. 

“I’m not his- I’m not Angus’ dad! I’m not his babysitter or his keeper.” Taako snaps, crossing his arms and falling back into a group of pillows.

“Hey,” Lup says, rubbing his shoulder with her foot.

“Sometimes it’s great and sometimes it’s hell.”

“So is living with you.” Both Lup and Barry say.

“Ugh, you two are so fuckin in love.” Taako whines, and Lup snickers.

“Take it easy with Angus, though. Okay? He’s still a kid.”

“Human?” Barry rubs Lup’s shoulder, and she nods at him. “Holy fuck-” Barry adjusts his seat and runs a hand over his chin. “He looked young, especially if he’s human. Like, not even ten.”

“Said he’s about seven.”

“Do you know what happened to his parents?” 

Taako looks at the ceiling. “No, I don’t think he does either. Said he’s been livin’ on the streets for as long as he can remember, he cried when I told him he could take a bath.”

“Fuck. I mean, have you taken him to get his blood tested?” Barry looks between the twins. “That would be a lead, tell you who his parents are.”

“At this rate, he doesn’t have parents. It doesn’t matter what assholes gave birth to him if they let him get like this.” Lup says.

“I understand, but it would be something to think about, maybe it was an accident or something. Or, do you guys want to keep Angus here? Like raise a kid?” Taako knows he isn’t trying to be mean, he’s trying to be rational. But Taako still takes offense.

“I-” Taako rubs his face and sits up in the pillow pile. “I don’t know Barry. This is just a lot, okay? I’m doing my best but I don’t know where this all is gonna go. I’m just doing my best.” He feels his will drain out of him, his words limp from his mouth and he buries his face in his hands. “I wanna believe everything will turn out alright.”

“It will,” Lup mumbles back, crawling off bury to nestle herself against Taako’s side. Barry pushes himself up from the couch and also walks over, taking Taako’s other side and hugging him. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make it all squishy in here.” Barry mumbles.

“I just- I just wish it was  _ easier _ !” Taako snaps, digging the balls of his hands against his eyes. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” He mumbles, before a familiar sound rings beside him. Lup is purring, she’s nestled close to him and rumbling gently, while Barry is a warm weight on his other side. “I want to make sure Angus doesn’t grow up like us.” He mumbles, letting himself calm down and a purr kick on in his own chest.

Lup speaks genlty, “Alright, no more movie. I want soft hours with my boys.”

Taako laughs weakly, “Sounds really nice.”

 

Angus steps away from his door, hands pressed against his mouth to keep himself from coughing. He falters, trying to take a breath and sputtering a cough, before he shuts his eyes and covers his mouth. His head gets fuzzy before he can catch a calm breath, and he can’t tell if it’s watery eyes from the coughs, or from his eavesdropping. He’s not an easy kid. He climbs into bed still in his clothes from the day, pulling the duvet up and over his head to hide his coughs and whimpers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boys... oh boys, oh boys, oh boys.
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better eventually, once the both of them learn to talk to one another.

Angus doesn't come out often. He's quiet again, and what little weight the kid had managed to put back on is chipping back away. Taako's worried, naturally. But the last thing he needs is this level of stress, candlenights is coming up so everyone is working longer hours. The work is harder, the stress is hotter, he doesn't get enough sleep and he's downright miserable. He can't sleep well when he can, Angus doesn't talk or quip, he's afraid he's fucked up so he gets self critical and that makes him mess up and get in trouble, then he gets more critical. Taako's busy. He's absolutely fried, he's pecking away at his keyboard with malice, he feels his hair curl and his nerves melt into a viscous fluid that oozes from his pores every eight and a half hour shift he works. So he just works day after day after day after day.

He’s at work one morning, he was called in early and he hadn’t even seen Angus that morning, so on top of craving breakfast, he’s distracted. He gets a call from one of the higher ups, and gets chewed out for nearly ten minutes. He takes it like the bitch he has to be to keep this job, and hangs his phone up. His hand twitches on the phone for a few seconds, before he takes a deep breath and returns to his old as hell desktop. He fills out form after form, filling in blanks of customer names and case numbers, he catches movement in the reflection of the screen and turns around, always expecting it to be Angus. He knows it’s not, but the kids on his mind. He’s so small, he’s stopped eating as much, Taako doesn’t want to have to take him to the hospital and get him hooked up to an IV, or put on a special diet, or locked up for months because he can’t eat- an email pings on his desktop and Taako blinks back into his body, he rolls the hair ties on his wrist and turns back to the screen. He meets his gaze in the reflection on the screen, and his mouth turns into a sneer. He feels his shoulders rise, he feels his thoughts bundle up and knot together, devolving into feelings and colors. When he manages to click the email open he’s fuming. 

It says he can leave early today if he does his caseload quick enough. He takes a deep breath, and sends a bureaucratic thank you and confirmation, before pulling open one of his desk drawers. He fishes out a breakfast bar, a fruit and grain one that should help him be a little less cranky. He drinks from his water bottle, opens the bar, and bites into it (maybe a little more feral than he probably needed to). Time to get to work.

 

Angus peeks his head from the room, glancing around. He's been trying to be a good kid. He promises! Taako seems to only be getting more stressed. Lup is getting more on edge too, and Angus feels responsible. They're both gone when Angus sneaks from the storage room, he's wearing one of the polos Taako bought him, a pale pink. It's cute, Angus likes the way it looks against his dark skin. He drags his feet to the kitchen, shuffling around in the drawers to find the legal pad Lup had stashed forever ago. He finds it, and sets himself up at the counter. With a mildly shaky hand he writes down a brief message.  **Went to Library. Back soon** .

He sets the pen down, and snags a cinnamon applesauce packet before pulling on his new boots, and the nice coat Taako bought him what feels like a lifetime ago. He knows the way to the library, he's walked it plenty of times. He tends to think of it as his home, at least mentally. He pushes the front door open, and looks up at the front counter. Miss Lucretia isn't there sadly, but he gives a small wave to the librarian and disappears into the aisles. 

He finds the childcare section, and grabs a few of the slimmer books. He's still cold and coughing, so he figures he can't quite manage legalese right now. But most of what he grabbed was for new parents, and parents of children. Normal children. Angus silences his coughs in his elbow as he reads, he leans his head on his hand, he flips through the pages up close to his face so he can read the text. He starts to get warm though, he shoves off his coat. 

The books don't answer his questions. They make him sad. He sees photos of normal parents, people who love their children, and who are in love with each other. Articles are written about how parents react to first steps, learning to write the child's name. He skips head further, the first day of school, first crushes. He's not one of the kids these books talk about. He's not an easy kid. He's self sufficient and mature because had no choice, he doesn't throw temper tantrums because he shuts down and compartmentalizes, he can't imagine getting bad grades because he hasn't been to a school. He can't be a good kid, good kids have loving parents and simple clean childhoods and they're not like him. They're normal. 

Angus closes his book, and lays his head on it. This isn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to find the perfect book and get his answer on how to be a good kid. To make things easier for Taako. But he's not a normal kid. Taako and Lup aren't normal mentors or parents. This whole thing is a big confusing mess and Angus doesn't know what to do. It's the first time in a long while he feels like a child, lost and confused and wanting someone to come solve his problems. He scrubs at his eyes and coughs into his elbow, his torso shakes and tears well in his eyes. Somebody sits in the chair next to him, and Angus tries to take a breath only to spiral into another coughing fit. 

"Hey, hey-" She says, one hand sliding onto his shoulder. The hand is familiar, Angus forces his eyes open and looks up. It's Julia, he thinks? She's blurry, extra blurry. But her hair is curly and her red bandana is around her neck. Angus looks up at her and leans forward, she puts both of her hands on his shoulders. “Breathe- Angus-” Julia handles him upright, she gives his back and thwack and moves her hand to point his chin up. His hacks turn wet, but clearing. When he can breathe easy again Angus looks up, and Julia is leaning down, she looks so worried. 

“Hey there,” She says softly, “What’s going on? You don’t seem well.” 

“I’m- fine.” Angus breathes.

“I don’t believe it, but okay. What are you doing out here then, where’s Taako?” Julia lets go of him and folds her hands on the table, she looks down and stares at Angus’ books. 

“He’s at work. I wanted to come read.” Angus looks up at her, he scans her face and her eyes as she reads the spines of the books. 

“Have you eaten recently?” Julia starts moving around the books on the table, Angus watches her and she doesn’t make any comments about his work. He hesitates, he wants to say no. But he’s really hungry. He reaches out, and puts his hand on the back of Julias. She looks down at him and smiles. “How would you feel coming home with me and Magnus for a bit? For lunch?”

“Mister Magnus is here?”

“Yeah, we came to look over some books. I heard some familiar coughing though, so I think I have some stuff a little more important than my novels right now.” She pushes up from the desk, grabs Angus’ coat, and offers a hand. “Let’s go eat.” Angus thinks Julia would make a wonderful mother. Her hand is big and rough and warm, she walks slow with him, she talks idly and quietly, her smile is warm and when Angus trips she catches him, almost lifting him entirely off the ground. Magnus is actually in the mystery section, which surprises him. He nearly jumps into the air when Julia walks him over, he drops to a knee and holds a hand out for Angus to high five. He does, carefully, and Magnus lights up like a candlenights bush. 

“It’s so nice t’see you Django! Where’s Taako?”

“Work. Wanted to come read, ‘s all.” Angus pretends not to notice Julia shaking her head behind him.

“Anything you wanna take with you? I can only assume you’re comin’ to have some of my wonderful wifes amazing cooking.” 

Julia giggles behind him, and Angus pauses. Something clicks in his head. He nods, and Magnus stands, offering on of his hands for Angus to hold. They have him bracketed, both of his hands being held as they all walk to the exit. The Waxmen-Burnsides drive a pick-up truck, which is not surprising at all. It’s a warm orange, the back has a tarp for when it snows, and Julia helps him climb into the seat. He takes the middle between the couple. Julia snaps a buckle over his lap, and Angus looks around the entire cab just in awe. 

“She’s a beauty,” Magnus says, patting the steering wheel as he gets the key from his pocket. Julia rubs his shoulder and kisses his sideburn over Angus’ head, 

“She’s a good girl.” She looks down at Angus and smiles. “We haven’t been through a lot of cars, Dee here’s served us well. Nine years?”

“Nine years and counting,” Magnus smiles, turning the key and looking over his shoulder. He backs them out of the parking spot, and Julia turns up the heating when Angus shivers.

 

He doesn’t really know how he gets to their house, but he knows it can’t be very close. It’s at the edge of one of the larger parks in downtown, the house isn’t connected to others like Taako’s and Lup’s. It’s a standalone, ones for the rich people. Magnus hefts him out of the cab and Angus laughs, the man spins him around for a few seconds before putting him down on the ground. Angus rubs his arms as he follows Julia up the stairs, she unlocks the door but keeps the key in the lock. “Hold on, Angus, go stand on the couch over there,” she points idly to the patio furniture, and Angus obeys without a second thought. “Cover your ears.” She pushes the door open, and almost instantly there’s a chorus of barks, howls and screams of excited dogs. She curls her lip and whistles, a loud sharp thing that silences the animals. 

“Behave!” Magnus calls, reaching for Angus and setting him back down on the patio. (Despite himself, it’s sorta nice being handled like this, it feels like people care.) Julia enters, then Angus, with one of Magnus’ hands on Angus’ back. 

“They behave themselves, usually.” Julia says, stepping through the small sea of dogs. Angus looks over them all as he follows her through the main hall, all of the dogs watch him. There are a few big dogs, grey on their muzzles. There are more mid sized dogs, not too big, with a lot of waving tails. There are only two small dogs, one looks like a puppy and the other a corgi. Angus waves carefully at them, before he has to cough into his elbow. One of the dogs, the little yellow puppy jumps up, and Magnus frowns.

“No.”

Julia eventually gets to the kitchen, Angus sits at the big table off to the side and watches the couple peel off layers from the cold. Magnus undoes his boots, drops them by back door, Julia shrugs off her coat and holds it in one hand. Magnus walks back taking off his own, he passes Julia and grabs hers, he disappears back down the hallway and without hesitation Julia is fixing up her hair in a bun. They move like two parts of a machine, no need for thinking or questions. Angus shuffles around in his coat on his lap, he withdraws his notebook and writes this down. He shuts the book, setting it down and hanging his coat off the back of his chair. 

“Any allergies?” Julia asks, looking over. Somehow she had put on an apron, it’s blue thick looking denim with leather straps, it looks almost industrial. 

“S-Sesame seeds.” Angus nods, his hands folded in his lap. 

“Will do. Magnus should-” 

“He’s back,” Magnus interrupts, stopping by Julia’s side and leaning up to kiss her cheek. He drops his phone on the empty side of the counter, and plugs it into a small speaker, old radio playing. He takes a seat opposite Angus at the table and smiles. 

“So what’s up Django? Heard you coughin’ up a lung. You’re not allergic to the dogs are you?”

“I think I’d be allergic to you if that was the case.” Angus smiles, and the both of them laugh. 

“Oh, we should let the dogs relax,” Julia says, running a pot under the sink. She whistles again, and then there’s a small army of paws and nails clicking on the hardwood, most of the dogs come barreling into the room towards Angus. They don’t jump up at him though, a few come by and sniff his boots, one licks his pant leg, but they all seem curious.

“They’re very well trained,” Angus mumbles, looking over them as they realize he’s just another human. They come and go, although one drops to a sitting position, looking up at him. Angus waves, and laughs when the little yellow puppy yips at him.

“Hey! Ango you’re a bad influence!” Magnus says, dropping down from his seat to rubs the puppy’s head. “We just got her, she’s not the best behaved. Usually she’s a jumper though, surprised.”

“She’s very cute. What’s her name?”

“Don’t know yet, wanna give her one that fits.” Magnus gets back up (his face dips for a moment as he straightens his knees, does he experience chronic pain?) and Angus slides his notebook into his lap, scribbling that down with a question mark. “Are you sick? D’you want some medicine?”

“M-Maybe-” Angus says, already planning his excuse. Medicine is expensive.

“Well we just wanna make sure you’re okay hon.” Julia calls, cutting something on a cutting board. She rocks her head back and forth with the music, and Angus mimics. Magnus follows, tapping his fingers against the woodgrain of the table.

“Jules said you like to solve people.” Magnus says, watching his wife hum. “You must be really smart.”

“I uh, I don’t know. I like to read, I guess. It’s nice to take the pieces of a mystery and just- they always fit together. There’s no guessing or subtext or social cues to muddle through they- the people that look for the truth are never the bad guys.”

“Are you on the spectrum?” Magnus looks over, and Angus flinches.

“Uh. I don’t-” He flexes his fingers in his lap, elbows locking and unlocking against his sides. He chokes on a few coughs, and moves his arm up to cover his face.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s not a bad thing. You just think differently, like me.” Magnus says, “You just think of things in a way that makes sense to you, that other people may not understand.”

“Nothing really makes sense until I get all the pieces, then it’s like a- everything all at once.”

“I’m different, I get caught up in everything and I go too fast. I get loud and I don’t think ahead, but when I get scared or angry I think too much. I get lost and stumble on my words and get overwhelmed.” Magnus says it all like he isn’t opening up some deep part of himself, like he’s talking to a trusted friend of many years. “It’s okay to not know, just know you’re different, and that’s okay.”

Angus nods, looking down at his lap. His chest rattles every now and then, but it’s manageable.

“Praise Istus honestly,” Julia calls, “I think you’re both perfect just the way you are. Any different and you’re not you.”

Angus feels his hands stop wriggling, he closes them together and looks up.

“M...Mister Magnus, could you tell me about Taako?”

Magnus nods, and pulls his hair down from its bun. He starts braiding his hair behind his head (Angus guesses it's to give his hands something to do.) “What’s up?”

“I was snooping-” Angus says, before both Julia and Magnus laugh.

“Oh you are  _ so _ Taako’s kid,” Magnus says, “Sorry, continue.”

Angus bites his lip, and blinks a few times before he can continue. “I saw a photo of him in the hospital.”

Magnus nods slowly, and Angus tries to find the words.

“What happened?”

“I don’t- It’s not my place to say kid. A lot has happened to the twins.” Magnus looks at him, “Things have been rough for everyone, but they haven’t gotten a fair hand to begin with. It’s just been the two of them for nearly their entire lives.”

“Taako’s changed a lot. Love ‘im to death but life tends to be rough on him.” Julia says, setting a lid on a pot and taking off her apron. She wipes her hands on it, and comes into the dining area. Angus nods, and swings his feet from his chair.

“Anything else we could tell you about?” Magnus finishes his hair, and sets his hands down.

“What can you tell me about?”

 

Magnus talks about meeting Julia, his intern at her father’s woodshop. Julia talks about her friends, Magnus chips in, they talk about their family. They talk about Merle and Davenport, the two men Angus doesn’t know. They talk so very very fondly of them, of Barry, Lucretia, of the twins. All of them for hours, fond memories, thrilling adventures, japes and sob stories. The room is soft and warm with jokes. Angus scrubs at his face a few times when he gets too warm and he coughs frequently, but Magnus sets a glass of water in front of him whenever it gets too bad. They play a boardgame, Julia has to sit out a few turns while she puts the delicious smelling stew in bowls and Angus laughs as Magnus starts stealing her tokens. 

The stew is warm and hearty and Angus doesn’t know if he can stomach it, but he tries. It’s rich in his mouth, it tastes sweet but not sugary, heavy but overpowering. There are boiled carrots and celery but the texture is good, he bites into a chunk of potato and he almost starts crying. Julia’s cooking is heavier than Taako’s, she makes solid meals and she’s very good. It explains why Magnus is built the way he is, he’s so densely muscle Angus is pretty sure he could run through a brick wall without any issue. Angus pauses, drinking some water and wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve. 

“Clears your pores,” Julia laughs, take a chunk of meat from her own bowl. Magnus nods excitedly, stuffing his own face with Julia’s cooking. The woman laughs, and opens her mouth to speak when a ring interrupts her. “Oh, I thought I left it on do not disturb while I cooked,” She says, standing up and wiping her mouth with her napkin. She walks across the room to the kitchen, grabbing her phone and swiping it open. Angus is smiling, looking down at the little yellow puppy at his feet, she’s curled up and fallen asleep.

“Oh hey doll,” Julia’s voice lights up, “What’s up?”

Magnus looks up, and swallows his forkful. “Lup.” He says, watching his wife. Angus looks up too, watching Julia’s relaxed posture change. She takes a step back to lean against the counter, holding the elbow of her arm holding her phone. 

“Hey, hey hey- I have him. Yeah I’ve seen him, I picked him up from the library.” It doesn't take a lot of brain power for Angus to realize they’re talking about him. “Wait, what do you-” She takes a sharp breath in, and sighs. “Oh doll, he didn’t-” She gets interrupted and Julia pulls the phone away from her ear for a moment. “He didn’t mean it. We’ll bring him back as soon as we can, alright? We’re eatin’ so give us half an hour. Yeah. Yeah. Tell him he's here, alright? Take care. Love you.” She clicks her phone off and rubs her face. “We shoulda called as soon as we picked you up Angus, this one’s on us.” She says, pocketing her phone.

“I have to go back now.” Angus says, pushing his half finished bowl and standing up, he pockets his notebook and grabs his coat, but Mangus speaks.

“You can finish your meal, you need to eat.”

“I don’t wanna get in any more trouble. Please take me home.”

“Alright,” Julia grabs her coat and slides on Magnus’ boots from the back door, “Maggie you clean up. I’m gonna take kiddo home.”

“It was nice talking with you Angus, sorry we got you in trouble.” Magnus gives him a smile, and takes his bowl. Angus nods, and walks over to the front door, Julia takes his hand as they leave the house. None of the dogs bark this time, the little yellow puppy follows Angus to the door though. She gives another small yip as Julia pulls the door closed. Julia helps him up into the cab of the truck, she walks around and slides into the driver's seat. 

The ride is tense, but Julia finally speaks as they get caught in a red light. “You didn’t make a mistake, but you should know.” Angus looks up at her, and she continues. “Lup has a habit of making a lot of important snap decisions, sometimes without talking to anyone else. One day she practically disappeared, she was gone for almost six months. We were all terrified, but she took off to travel and got caught up in some customs business and got back as soon as she could. All she left behind was a note.” Angus is looking out the window as they drive past the library, the setting sun making the windows shine. 

“It said Back Soon.” Julia finishes, and Angus feels his mind snap right out of his body. His hands tingle, he can see everything and nothing all at once, he can’t breathe.

“I didn’t know-” He says, although he doesn’t realize he’s saying it. It sounds foreign and far away, his tongue feels heavy.

“I know darlin’, and it’s not your fault. But things are gonna be rough, I want to warn you. Taako cares about you a lot, okay? This was probably a bit of a scare.” She flicks her blinker, and merges off of a main street onto a smaller road with apartments. 

“I didn’t-” Angus feels tears welling up in his eyes. “I just- I-” His shoulders start to shake. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Julia keeps both her hands on the steering wheel, but she stops where Angus recognizes the stairs up to the apartment. He’s back at Taako and Lup’s place. He doesn’t want to go in. Her hand finds his shoulder, and Angus jerks into a coughing fit. She rubs his shoulder, tears roll down his cheeks as he coughs into his fist, he can’t catch a breath until Julia works his chin upright and then again his coughs turn wet. He pulls away from her and presses against the door of the car. He fumbles with the door, and opens it sliding out of the car. He pushes the door closed as best as he can, which is barely at all. His lungs still burn but he goes up to the door, he manages to push it open and falls against it, closing it. He squints at the couch as a head pops up, he can’t tell the difference between the twins when they’re far away.

“Hey, thank Istus you’re back Mango,” Lup apparently says, standing up and getting up to approach him. Angus nods, walking into the house. He stops when he gets to the mainroom, he looks over the counter into the kitchen. Taako is standing there, looking at something on the countertop. He doesn’t say anything right away. Lup drops to her knees in front of Angus, and holds his shoulders. “You gotta give us a call when you go out, or at least be back by sundown. We were worried sick.”

“Nice of you to finally show back up.” Taako snaps, and whatever calm Angus had managed to get from Lup slips away. Lup glares over her shoulder at her twin, and Angus stares numbly into the carpet. 

“He doesn’t mean it, he was worried.”

“What, I’m not his dad- I’m not his guardian-” Taako practically growls, slamming a knife down on one of the cutting boards, making Angus flinch at the noise. He starts dicing something else, the blade clicking again and again, punctuating his words. “He doesn’t owe me anything. He doesn’t have to come back, this isn’t his house- he doesn’t pay rent- he-”

“That’s enough!” Lup snaps, and Angus almost skips backwards, his foot catches and he stumbles back to the door of the storage room. He feels himself starting to cry again, he’s struggling to hold back his coughs and he presses the side of his face against the door, eyes shut. “Oh peanut, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I promise.” Her voice is quiet again but Angus knows better than to look at her. She doesn’t reach out to touch him, and Taako sets his knife down. At least Angus knows he’s not armed anymore. 

“You just scared us is all. We love you.” Lup says. Angus nods, eyes still closed against the door. His chest is starting to hurt from holding back his coughs, he feels himself sweating. 

“Just let him go to his room.” Taako says. His voice is different now. It’s not angry, it’s hurt. “Needs rest.” Angus nods again, and Lup sighs. 

“Go lay down for a bit.” Lup stands up, and Angus is quick to scramble for the doorknob, he twists it open and disappears into the room, shutting the door and locking it. He lets himself cough, disgusting hacks loud and unhindered.  He gasps deep breaths, and lets himself cry.

 

When he can think clearly he hears Taako and Lup talking in the kitchen. He doesn’t want to listen but he can’t help it. 

“He didn’t know, you can’t be mad at him over something I did!” Lup says.

“I’m not- I-” There’s a pause, and Taako says something he can’t quite catch. They talk quietly for a few minutes until Taako lashes out again. 

“I’m stressed Lup! I didn’t- I didn’t know what I was signing up for!”

“We’re all stressed, you think this is easy for anyone else, hell, for Angus?!”

“I know he’s stressed! And I keep fucking blaming myself for that! If this was easier- If I didn’t work a miserable job with horrible hours-” There’s a slam like one of the drawers and Angus flinches. They talk quietly again. Angus hears muffled distant words. Tired. Worried. Love. Parent. Scared. Barry. Sick. He’s been trying to be a good kid and all he does is muck things up even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please PLEASE leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a necessary talk

Taako is at the grocery store, mind three quarters white noise and one quarter functional when one Julia Burnsides runs into him. Not literally, that’s more her husband's thing to do. But she reaches out and rubs his arm, Taako jerks away for a moment before realizing its her.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey,” She echoes. “How are you holding up? Gettin’ kinda hectic ain’t it?” She has a basket over one shoulder and what looks like a fifteen pound bag of dog food over her other. 

“Yeah. Hate this time ‘a year.” Taako mumbles, grabbing a box of microwave popcorn. It’s not his favorite, if he had the time and the spare cash he’d make his own. But for now he deposits it in his own basket.

“You don’t mean it. We’re all getting together, aren’t we?”

“We started planning when and where?” Taako squints at her, “Haven’t had the headspace to really keep up with the chat.”

“Since we did it at Merle’s last year, somebody in the city’s up. Lucretia’s offered, and so has Lup.”

“She-” Taako blinks, and remembers them talking animatedly in the summertime. “She did, right.”

“Would you be up for it?” Julia bends down and lets the dog food bag sit on the floor. “With your workload and everything.”

“Everybody has a job, I just got the short straw so you and meathead can run your own perfect business.” Taako gives a tired smile, “I’ll have to check with our other resident, but yeah. I’d be hella down for hosting.”

“Oh! Right-” Julia almost jumps up, “You need to talk to Angus.”

“I’m-”

“He was looking at childcare books in the library.” She continues, “He looked real distraught. And after dinner he said he didn’t wanna get in any  _ more _ trouble.”

“What? He’s not in trouble-” Taako furrows his brow, “No I’m just worried.”

“He’s a kid, Taako. He doesn’t get things like we do, and I’m pretty sure he’s on the spectrum. You have to be clear about everything.”

Taako’s face relaxes, he adjusts his basket in the crook of his elbow. 

“Somethin’s clicked.” Julia sings, easy with a slight tease.

“Yeah. I- I recognized some of his behaviors.” He says, “I should get home then.” 

Julia nods, before grabbing Taako and pulling him forward into a hug. She hefts him off the ground and although Taako hears his basket cans clatter together he doesn’t try too hard to break out.

“Ugh!” He whines, “You two are the worst!”

“We are!” Julia smiles, pressing a kiss into Taako’s hair before putting him down. He makes a big show of fixing his clothes, but they’re still his work things so there’s nothing to primp and fluff. He still walks through the motions, turning his nose up as Julia lifts the giant bag again. “Give us a call, about anything. Alright?”

“ _ Fine _ !” Taako whines again, shooing the woman off. 

“I love you too Taako.” Julia calls over her shoulder, leaving the aisle and disappearing. Taako picks up two boxes of applesauce packets, both cinnamon. Checking out he has to move a few funds around on his phone to pay, but when he has everything it’s just the walk home. He practices his lines in his head, what he wants to say and what he wants to ask. It’s hard, and rough, and very stilted but Taako mumbles to himself and at least gets a working outline in his head. He sets down a few bags to open the door, only for the door to pull open and Barry to stick his head through the doorway. 

_ Be quiet. _ He mouths, bending down and snagging some of the bags. Taako nods, tiptoeing into the entrance and closing the door behind himself. He watches Barry waddle off the the kitchen with extreme focus and care, and Taako pulls off his flats before walking just as normal, and beating the human to the countertop. They both set the bags down, and Taako signs.

_ What’s up? _

Barry points over the counter, and Taako leans over it to look at the couch. There, curled up is Lup, and curled up further in Lup’s arm is Angus. They’re both asleep, Lup is purring rather loudly and twitching her ears while Angus has his back to her front, hands fisted in his favorite fleece lined blanket. It’s the blanket Taako bought because it reminded him of Magnus and Julia. How fitting. The kid isn’t coughing or crying, he seems calm enough. When his chest jerks and his face contorts, Lup’s purrs kick up. She calms him back down, she helps knock out whatever is in his chest. When Taako pushes up from the counter, he feels his own chest thrum and he rubs one of his ears with a giant dopey smile. He turns back to his friend, only to find Barry putting away the last of the groceries, shutting the fridge with careful hands.

_ Thanks.  _ Taako signs.

Barry waves his hand, and smiles. He pulls out his phone and points to it, before Taako jumps up to sit on the counter and pull out his own.

**DENIM** : Welcome back

**YOU** : oh bite me

**YOU** : whats up with angus?

**DENIM** : Lup said he didn’t come out, she heard him coughing up a lung after I came over

**DENIM** : Kid was panicking and the panic was making it worse

**DENIM** : He’s had a fever and been coughing all day

**YOU** : fuck i meant to buy some special kids meds

**DENIM** : You stay here

**DENIM** : Spend time w Lup and Angus

**DENIM** : I’ll go to the corner store

**YOU** : you sure?

Barry nods, and pats the counter twice before he grabs his jacket and pulls his ponytail out from under the collar. He gives a small salute as he leaves, and Taako flips him off with a smile as he goes. 

 

He scrolls around idly on his phone, when Lup’s purring stops his own chest stills. She sits up and stretches with a few cracks echoing from her back and a whine making her flip her ears back and forth. 

“Hey,” Taako says quietly.

“Hey,” Lup replies, carefully climbing over Angus and standing on a few of the pillows that had been displaced. “Gotta take a leak.” She mumbles, scratching her leg and taking off for the half bath. Angus notices Lup is gone not more than a minute later, he starts coughing and it’s downright pitiful. He can’t seem to catch a breath and Taako slides around the counter to drop next to him on the couch. Taako’s hands are careful as he pulls Angus upright, the kid is jerking himself in half.

“Breathe, you gotta breathe.” Taako says, forcing him all the way upright and laying his head against the back of the couch. He’s heating back up, and Taako frowns. 

When he can catch more than one breath, Angus opens his eyes. “Mister Taako?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Cha’boy.” Taako’s voice sounds wrong, it sounds shaky and scared. Is he scared? What’s he scared about? A lot of things now that he thinks about it. Angus’ weight, Angus’ health in general, his shitty job, candlenights-

Angus reaches up and pulls on one of the hair ties on Taako’s wrists, snapping it against him. 

“Hey!” Taako says, pulling his hand up and cradling it. 

“You were out.”  Angus mumbles. “Sorry I’m so loud.” 

“I’m more worried about you than the noise, kid.” Taako hesitantly reaches a hand up, before wiping some sweat off of Angus’ forehead. “You’re burning up.” He brushes some of the loose curls away from his forehead, he’s never noticed how long Angus’ hair is. Long enough for twists or rows, when was the last time he got his hair cut?

“Feel pretty bad.” Angus mumbles again.

“I sent Barry to the corner store, he’ll be picking up some medicine. Taako the fuckin’ dumbass forget it at the store. I got you some more cinnamon applesauce though. Figure it’s your favorite.”

“You don’t have to apologize sir.” Angus’ voice is interrupted by a brief coughing fit, “I’m trying to be easy- I swear.”

And Taako blinks. Things were already falling into place, but now the last jigsaw piece has slide into the last spot, completing the picture. And it’s a giant brick wall with the words TAAKO YOU DUMBASS sprayed over it. 

“Hey, no,” Taako shifts on the couch, he also positions himself looking up at the ceiling so he doesn’t have to see the sharp curves of the kids cheeks, or the bags under his eyes. The harsh collar bones and cracked lips are familiar enough. “I-...I fucked up. It’s not on you to be an  _ easy _ kid, you shouldn’t have to worry about anything but learning to take care of yourself.”

“You and Lup are already struggling. And-” He pauses, Taako waits for the coughs to start but they don’t. “Hard.” He says, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

“Life is hard. I’ve been stressed because of work, I never wanted to let that make you feel unsafe. But I did, which is big fuckin’ not cool on me.” Taako bites the inside of his cheek. “I let my shit get in the way of taking care of you and that’s not fair to you.”

“I’m a big kid.” Angus says. Taako’s ear twitches, he hears the same sentence in an all too familiar voice, Lup holding his hand before she goes off to try and pickpocket while he sits with their blanket. 

“I’m not gonna lie to you, and I’m not gonna patronize you.” Taako replies, “But you’re still a kid. You don’t  _ have _ to be a grown-up yet. You’re allowed to have fun and express yourself and learn about the world without having to be a functioning part of it.” Is he saying the right thing? Hell if he knows. But he knows what he wanted to hear. He knows what he wanted Lup to know. “You don’t have to give up an important part of your life to survive, okay? While I’m here, you’re not gonna be alone.”

Taako looks back down, and Angus is looking up at him, tears again rolling down his cheeks. He’s shaking, with small coughs escaping his lips.

“I’ve got you.” Taako says. Angus hacks something between a cough and a sob, and scrambles forward to grab hold of Taako’s shirt. He almost pulls Taako over him, but he doesn’t weigh enough to do anything other than make a mess of the already messy couch. Taako pulls him the rest of the way, one hand on the kids back and one holding the back of his head. His chest kicks on immediately, he’s a goddamn motor as Angus cries into his shirt. He’s so thin, Taako learns for the hundredth time, Taako feels the ridges of his spine, Taako hears his chest rattle like a bell. 

“I love you-” Angus coughs out, tightening his grip. He lifts his head just a bit, “I don’t wanna go- I wanna be here with you an’ Lup an’ Julia- Lucretia- Magnus-” His voice runs together too quick and he gets into another coughing fit, he starts to panic again, and Taako pushes his back up, straightening him up a bit.

“You’re not goin’ anywhere pumpkin.”

Angus catches a breath after almost a minute of coughs, and slumps back down against him. Taako cradles him, purring and taking deep breaths in the hopes Angus will match them. Lup leans over the back of the couch out of nowhere, Angus rolls a little onto his side and she puts a cool washcloth on his head. 

She flicks her left ear and Taako returns the gesture, he mumbles the incantation for levitate and pulls Angus up further, keeping his arms tight enough to hold. Barry is there now too, it hasn’t been that long, were these assholes eavesdropping? 

"I got the strongest viral kid stuff I could find." Barry says, giving a soft smile. He's trying to be quiet but it doesn't quite meet the  _ quiet _ volume. Taako takes the bottle, and while he adjusts Angus on his chest. The kid is silent aside from the occasional shift or cough, and after Taako can tell he's fallen asleep things get a little easier. 

Barry casts message at least, and he speaks in Taako's head.  _ What do you want to do? _

_ Sleep for now. Cook. When done, wake.  _

_ I agree.  _ Barry and Lup move to the kitchen, Taako adjusts himself on the couch with his new growth and resumes his purring, making Angus calm to pliant mush. Lup slides his phone over the back of the couch after a few minutes, and he scrolls around between checking on the kid. Angus is still burning up, but he's sleeping. Taako sets his hand in his hair, he hums quietly alongside his purrs. He lets himself blink out a bit, he thinks and his thoughts string along like puffs of clouds, lost semi-tangible ropes as he lets himself relax. Something starts to smell good, and it’s a familiar scent that makes him lower back down into his body. There’s soft instrumental music playing from the kitchen Taako recognizes as one of their instrumental coves and he adjusts his hold on Angus before standing up. He floats the kid as he walks to the counter, Taako slides up onto a seat and keeps Angus tucked up close to his chest.

Lup taps her foot three times and flicks both of her ears forward. Taako nods and watches her dance around the kitchen, occasionally having Barry fetch things for her. He’s not actually allowed to cook but he is allowed in the kitchen. At least when Lup cooks. She plates some steaming pitas and sets it in front of Taako, Barry sets the liquid medicine and a glass of water next.

 

“Hey,” Taako shakes the kid’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up Ango. Time to eat.” Angus whimpers against him, and Taako floats him up out of his grasp to spin him around like a turntable, facing the food. “I know, I know. It sucks. But you can go back to sleep after you eat and take your medicine. You’ll feel better.” Taako pulls the washcloth from his head and sets it on the counter, before pulling him back down to his lap.

Angus whines some more, none of it coherent or actual words. But he eats some, he drinks some water and Taako helps him with his glass when his arms go a bit weak.

“Words, Peanut?” Lup leans over the counter and Angus shakes his head. “That’s okay. Get some rest.” He takes his medicine, he makes a very cute face when the taste hits but he’s clearly exhausted so Taako can’t complain when he falls right back asleep. Taako sighs, standing back up. Barry and Lup nod, watching Taako go without needing any more of an explanation. Taako folds down the duvet on Angus’ bed, he sets the kid down and he rolls over already completely asleep. Taako may or may not stand there for a few minutes, making sure Angus is breathing and just asleep. When he leaves, clicking his door shut Lup and Barry are already looking at him. 

_ What? _ He signs, walking back to the counter. Lup has plated more pitas, Barry is chewing and Taako lifts one to bite into it.

_ Something we need to tell you about _ . Lup signs back. Taako repeats his gesture and Lup sighs.  _ I’m moving in with Barry. _

Taako blinks, his brow furrows and his lip drawn in.  _ Since when? _

_ Last week. _ Barry signs, tapping on the table to get Taako’s attention.

_ Okay, I mean- kinda weird but if you’re sure I can’t stop you or anything.  _ His heart sinks in his chest, and his stomach feels weird, but Lup and Barry take his answer with soft smiles.

_ I spend more time there than here. _ Lup shrugs,  _ And Angus sort of eliminates more adult activities. _

“Gross-a-rooney.” Taako mumbles, sticking out his tongue. Lup and Barry laugh quietly though, and Taako feels a little bit better. 

_ We’ll still be on call, still in the city. Right here when you need us. _

_ Angus? _

_ Told him while you were at the store.  _ There’s some quiet clinking as they all eat and let Angus rest. 

Taako nods, he keeps nodding as he looks up at Barry and Lup.  _ We’ll figure it out.  _ He mouths. He eats everything on his plate, and grabs a few easy foods from the kitchen before returning to Angus' room. He's tossing a bit but as soon as Taako sits down and starts purring it eases. Angus' head turns to face him and Taako sighs. 

"We'll figure it out." He threads his hand through Angus' curls and he smiles, making Taako smile too. "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED! It really makes a huge difference in my energy for writing, and how much of a priority this work becomes


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Sorry about that. This chapter just fought me tooth and nail. Everybody's comments finally got me to break through my block! Also good news, I'm getting very very close to a few bigger things.

Taako wakes up the next morning from a meditation for a blessed day off. Angus has been sleeping rather soundly for a few hours now, the medicine seems to have knocked him out rather firmly. Taako checks his breathing again, brushes his curls back and tucks the duvet up tight around him. He stretches his legs now that it’s a reasonable hour, he stares at the sun as it’s partially risen and looks through the kitchen to mentally plan breakfast. He decides on pancakes, getting the stuff out. He’s quiet to not  bother the kid, and there’s a rather loud thud from upstairs.

He investigates, moving up the stairs and he’s surprised to find Lup already working on packing her shit up. He knocks on her half open door, and she looks up from folding her clothes.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” She echoes, “What’s up? Somethin’ wrong with Peanut?”

“No, he’s fine. Asleep. Wanted to check on you.”

“Taaks, I’m fine.” She smiles, although her ears are twitching and she can’t hide anything from her twin. She goes back to folding but Taako doesn’t leave.

“This is a pretty big decision.” He says, although his question already hangs in the air.

“I waited, Taako. It’s a decision between me and Barry too, I’m not-” She puts the shirt in her hands down. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure, I can’t stop you. Just know you’re gonna be back here for candlenights so if you’re trying to run away you can’t get away forever.” Taako turns back to the hallway. He doesn’t hear her reply, but he does hear a cardboard box hit the floor. Taako goes down the stairs, back to the kid’s room. He checks in again, Angus has thrown some of the duvet back and he’s curled up on his side. Taako approaches, pulling the duvet back up around him and sighing as the kid starts wiggling.

“You need to stay warm,” He mumbles. Angus doesn’t hear him, and Taako knows he doesn’t, but he still frets over him. Taako leaves the door wide open as he leaves, he keeps an ear strained as he goes to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. What does he have to do today? Plan for candlenights, start out the grocery list, check over bank accounts to make sure he can keep up rent, He sets a bowl down and pauses. “Right. Candlenights.” He mumbles aloud, “What do I do about Angus?” 

He starts cooking, Taako fumbles around for a while before he turns on some music. Then it comes more naturally. He hums as he sways around the small kitchen, he whisks pancake batter and sprays down the pan between each. He’s got a few decently sized stacks by the time Lup comes down the stairs, she pads over to the counter and slides a plate over. 

“C’n I get a juice?” She mumbles. Taako fishes one from the fridge and tosses it to her. “Thanks.”

“We gotta plan for candlenights soon,” Taako says, snatching a pancake and biting into it.

“We did most of the planning last summer.” Lup says, “The big black binder, remember?”

Taako pauses, he finishes chewing and looks down at the counter. “Yeah- yeah totally.” His eyes scan back and forth like he’s looking through his own memory. He doesn’t remember.

“We had the big argument about red with green accent or green with red accent,” Lup supplies gently, and Taako snaps his fingers. 

“Right! Right yeah! Red with green accent won, natch-”

“Only ‘cause our color was red so literally everyone is biased,” Lup finishes her pancake and grabs another.

“Play to the field,” Taako says, wiping his hand on yesterday’s clothes. “I’m gonna get Angles, you got the medicine and water?”

“No prob,” Taako lets her get to work as he returns to Angus’ room. He’s kicked the duvet off again, and Taako puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Ango,” He mumbles, jostling the kid gently. He hums, trying to turn on his side before curling up and starting to cough. “Oh- no no no,” Taako sings, getting a better grip on the kid and uncurling him. “Breakfast time.”

He mumbles the incantation for levitate, although at this point he’ll have to rename it in his spellbook to liftus boyus. Angus is very languid in his grip, he slumps on Taako’s shoulder and Taako complains to himself about the nonexistent weight. He walks back to the kitchen, Lup has got the medicine out and a small plastic cup of water, and Taako is very very glad for Lup’s presence. He sits at the counter with Angus on his lap,rubbing his shoulders.

“Peanut, come on. Food time.” Lup leans across the table, a hand cupping Angus’ cheek. He stirs just slightly, he leans into her touch and towards her voice. “He’s still so warm.”

“Kept kickin’ off the duvet.” Taako mumbles.

“Alright, let’s move him to the couch then, you get him situated while I get a cool compress.”

 

Taako and Lup lounge on the couch, pillows and blankets spread around the entire family room as the tv plays some soap opera on low volume. Angus is situated on Taako’s side, he’s got a cool compress and a light blanket over his legs. Taako is idling on his phone when a message from Lup pops up.

**BUBBELGUM** **LICH** : hey

**YOU** : hey

**BUBBLEGUM** **LICH** : if mango doesnt get better by candlenights merle will be in town

**YOU** : we’ll see

**YOU** : hope he doesnt have to wait for magic, cant do as much as letting him get the immunity

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : we’ll be okay

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : once he eats at least

**YOU** : hey not my fault

**YOU** : he needs the sleep

And as if on cue Angus stirs, he nuzzles against the fat on Taako’s side and coughs weakly.

“Good morning,” Taako pats his head and the boy hum quietly, he looks up.

“H’d i g’t ou’here?” he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“We brought you out here for breakfast. You hungry? We still have some leftovers.”

 

Angus doesn’t eat a lot but he eats and asks for applesauce, which he gets, and takes the medicine. He’s asleep within ten minutes on the couch again. Lup keeps watch while Taako goes to his room and changes, and he stops by Lup’s door and looks in. 

The house is quiet.

 

Angus sleeps a lot while the twins are at work over the course of a week, after regularly taking his medicine he’s at least coherent. Wobbly, but working on it. It’s concerning, but he’s healing at all so Taako can’t complain. He watches late night tv with Taako some nights, both too exhausted to uphold a conversation. He watches Lup move boxes down the stairs, piling by the doorway. They both give him distinctly sad feelings.

He wakes up to a few voices he recognizes, making him sit up in his bed and yawn. There isn’t a clock in his room so he meanders to the door still in his pajamas, he cracks his door open and listens.

“... If you wake him up-”

“Taako you can’t carry these all by yourself-”

“Maggie’s right, we’re doin’ our best.” He recognizes that one right away, he leaves his room and stifles a few coughs in his hand as he rushes (as best he can) to the doorway.

There’s Taako, Magnus, and the voice he recognized.

“Julia!” He cheers, rushing to the woman. She lights up, dropping to one knee and wrapping her arms around him. She picks him up, hefting him on her hip and holding him tight.

“Why hello there!” She says, “Fancy seeing you here!” 

“I live here-” Angus gives a shaky laugh that delves into a few coughs.

Angus nuzzles his head into the collar of her coat, he hears some mumbling from Taako and Magnus before a small thud and Taako coughs. 

“Great. You woke him up.” He says, walking over and fiddling with some of Angus’ hair. 

“You hungry baby?” Julia says, leaving the two men by the door. “I’ll make you some breakfast.”

“You can make me breakfast too-” Magnus follows his wife and Angus, and Taako gasps.

“Hey! Muscle! Excuse me!” He follows all three of them to the kitchen, Julia is fiddling around with the kitchen while Angus and Magnus are seated at the counter. Angus has his notebook open on his lap, and he’s pointing at different notes while Magnus watches completely enamoured.

“Sorry not sorry.” Julia calls, “Where’s your meat?” Julia shuffles around in the fridge and Taako tenses just slightly. 

“Haven’t been shopping for a while, don’t buy meat too often. Hard to find the time to cook anything big lately.” He rubs his arms, and Julia looks over at him.

“You okay?”

“I’m  _ fine- _ ” He snaps, before flinching. “Sorry, just overworked is all. Fried.” He walks into the kitchen, pulling himself up to sit on the counter. Julia walks over, setting her hands on his knees. He fiddles idly with his bracelets and hair ties. His hair has been curly more often than not lately.

Julia’s voice is calm and low, “Are you eating enough?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Alright, I’m glad. If you ever need help with anything we’re just a couple blocks away.” She pats his leg, “What’s up with work?”

“Overtime mostly, people are fucking up forms because of the holiday season and then it gets far enough along the line to be an issue and everything has to stop-”

“If it’s that shitty have you started looking for other jobs?”

“It pays good,” Taako rubs a hand along his face, “Okay not good, but decent. Better than something that would be harder and shittier.” He sighs.

“Any one of us could offer you at least a part time gig, don’t think you could do volunteer work at the firehouse like Maggie but something. Library?” She steps away the go back to cooking and Taako hums noncommittally. 

“Maybe.”

Angus starts coughing and Magnus picks the kid up, moving him to his lap and tilting his head up. He stops coughing almost immediately, and Taako blinks.

“Huh.” He says, lips pursed as he looks at the kid. He’s a little flushed, but he’s still looking up at Magnus with stars in his eyes and Magnus is looking down at him his tongue stuck out.

“Hey Taako, how’s your love life?” Magnus looks over at him, and Taako huffs a breath.

“Not in front of the baby!” He gestures widely at Angus, and Angus sticks his tongue out at him. “You’re such a bad influence Maggie.”

“Hey!” Both Magnus and Angus say at the same time.

“It’s dead. Capiche? More important things goin’ on, Taako’s got no time for boy drama.” 

“Might be a nice distraction,” Julia interrupts, “Somebody around to help.”

“I’ll meet the perfect man and he’ll fix all of my problems and I’ll never have to worry again. His name just changes depending on who’s knocking on the door and what they’re trying to sell me.” Taako hops down from the counter and rubs his arms. 

The front door opens, Barry calling in. “We didn’t finish everything, did we?”

“We were helping move!” Taako and Magnus say. “We’ll be right there-” Magnus sets Angus back down on his own stool and Taako takes off for the door. Angus watches with a smile.

“How do you like your eggs Angus?” Julia leans over the counter and he looks up at her. 

“Scrambled.” He says, “Extra cheesy.”

“I can assure you, I am very cheesy.” She smiles, ruffling his hair as he giggles.

 

Lup picks up for Taako when she gets off work, she does her final sweep of her vacant room and digs through Taako’s closet to steal or take back (a lot of pieces are argued both ways) clothes. As much as Taako wants to go help her get everything situated, Angus is asleep on the couch not half an hour after he eats breakfast. So he gives everyone hugs, and sees them off from the apartment doorstep. He tries to hand off the coat Julia had wrapped Angus in weeks ago and again she pushes it into his hand. ("Keep it." "It's not exactly-" "For Angus." And on that one point he can't argue). He sits with the kid on the couch, he magics water bottles and snacks over. 

Angus wakes up after a few hours, Taako is brushing his hair and letting the drama fill the silence. 

"Good second morning kid."

"G'morning." He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. Taako squints, before turning down the tv.

"Do you need glasses kid?" 

"I-" He gets interrupted by a brief coughing fit, "had 'em. Long time ago." 

"Well we don't have the budget right now but we can go try on different glasses to get a read on your prescription. Somethin." Taako turns the tv off now, and stands. He swings his arms idly, relishing the sound as he walks into the kitchen.

"Maybe later-" Angus mumbles, before nuzzling his face into his favorite blanket.

Taako nods, but bookmarks that fact for later. He didn't explicitly say no. Progress.

"Crepes good again? Gotta make sure you know who the family chef is." 

Angus actually laughs at that, and adjusts himself on the couch. "Tough competition."

"I play to win."

 

Angus gets up and takes a bath by himself, he remembers to take a change of clothes and he comes down the stairs almost completely human. His bowtie hangs untied under his collar and a few of his buttons are messed up, but Taako just smiles.

"You look like such a dork," He says walking over and dropping to a knee. His voice is soft and raw and definitely betrays his words.

"You're the one who bought the clothes!" Angus squeezes his eyes shut and blows a raspberry in Taako's face, making the elf roll his eyes still smiling.

"That's me, the dork-enabler." He says, tying up Angus' bowtie. Angus sways on his feet as Taako bundles him up and Taako puts a hand on his shoulder. "Small excursion. Get out of the house and come back. Any point-  _ any  _ point you feel faint or overworked or overwhelmed- tell me. Okay? You're still sick." 

Angus nods. "Can we see some of the city's decorations?"

"You interested in that kinda stuff?" Taako tilts his head, and stands up. He wipes his hands across his thighs to clear his thick leggings and Angus nods. 

"I don't really get it but- it's pretty." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets. Taako hopes he likes the charm.

“Yeah, I get it. Sometimes the lights, the music, it can be pretty. If you keep close we can walk around after.” Taako opens the door and waves him out, before following and locking the door behind them. The air is cold and biting, Taako fumbles with the key and when he turns around he sees Angus standing, staring at the sky. “It look like it’s gonna snow?” Taako starts down the steps and the kid trundles after him.

“I don’t know. Snow’s mean.”

“Yeah. Cold and harsh.” Taako says. “At least you’ve got a place to keep a little warm.” Taako whistles as they walk, cars beep and people are moving around the streets but it’s relatively calm. Not necessarily quiet, but dull. Angus points at some of the city’s decorations, Taako holds his shoulders at crosswalks. They enter the nearest fantasy Walmart, Taako guides him to the shitty eye center. 

“You need them for distance, right?” He presses a finger to his lips and Angus coughs into his elbow before answering.

“Some up close stuff is hard too-” And Taako snorts.

“You need bifocals and you’re like six-” He snorts again, Angus crossing his arms.

“Hey!”

“Here-” Taako grabs a nearsighted pair, “We can’t quite get you exactly what you need but it should help to know how bad your sight is.” He hands them down to the boy, and angus slides them on. 

“They’re like Mister Barry’s,” Angus fidgets with the thick rectangles.

“The style doesn’t matter. How many fingers am I holding up?” Taako moves back, and Angus squints.

“Can’t tell.”

“Alright- stronger then.” Taako returns and swaps out the glasses. They go about it for close to ten minutes, Angus tries on different style of frames just because he wants too and Taako fucks around with the gaudiest tacky sunglasses he can find. Angus doesn't notice Taako writing the number combination of the best pair on a receipt he fishes from his pocket.

“Your eyes are so fucked up kid-” Taako mumbles, pocketing the paper and twirling a pink pair of shades to distract the kid from the motion. “How can you see at all?” Angus watches the glasses and squints hard at them.

“I think at this point, my only line would be I don’t.” Angus mumbles, making Taako laugh into the back of his hand. Angus smiles too, and rubs his sleeve under his nose. “Hey, M-...” He coughs, “Mis-” another cough, Taako drops to a squat and pats his back. He catches a breath and spits out “Taako-”

“That’s the name,”

“Can we walk around and look at the city?”

“How are you feeling? Can I check your head?” Angus nods, Taako presses a hand to his forehead. “A bit. Babies need rest.”

“Sorry,” He mumbles, before Taako gives him a gentle noogie through his hat.

“No sorrys when you’re sick. C’mon, let’s go find Neverwinter’s big bush, they should still be decorating it.” Taako tugs the kid along, and lets him set the pace. Angus flaps his hands when they find it, he stares up at the twinkling lights, swaying ornaments, he laughs when some of them clink together in time with the music being played over a few of the outdoor speakers. His eyes are shining, and Taako has never seen him so happy, so carefree, so childlike. They stand around for a while, Taako strikes up conversations with a few of the other bystanders, a pretty rowdy group of kids approaches after a while though, and Angus glues himself to Taako’s side.

“You wanna go home?”

He nods. Taako holds Angus’ hand as they walk back to the apartment. Angus starts to sway more, Taako jokes with him to keep him talking. They cut through a pretty fancy looking parking lot to some law firm or high end business, Taako says its their right to stick it to the bourgeoisie. Angus nods, more confused than ever. Angus curls right back up on the couch under his favorite blanket as soon as they get back, Taako mage hands a water bottle and Angus laughs as it drops on him. He coughs too, and he doesn't vocally reply but Taako drops onto the other end of the couch and turns on the tv with a smile. He swipes around on his phone before sending a few messages. He gets some quick replies.

**YOU** : hey luce whats that series the kid likes

**½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : I don't know off the top of my head, I can check in a few moments.

**YOU** : thanks

 

**YOU** : meathead

**DOG** : :?

**YOU** : i need you to do me a favor

**YOU** : well you and mrs meathead

**DOG** : whats up??

**YOU** : angus needs glasses but i really cant afford it at the moment

**YOU** : can i spot you for like a hundred bucks or so

**DOG** : are you kidding we love ango!

**DOG** : send us the closest thing to a prescription you have

**YOU** : ok just gimme a sec im tryin to balance convos

 

He swipes back over to Lucretia as he gets a notification for herz before the family huge chat blows up. He taps into that instead.

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : mothers and fuckers of the jury

**OTHER HALF OF THE BRAINCELL** : Lup, I've said before you can't just open conversations like that.

**½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : He's got a point but as a fucker I'm just here for jury duty.

**DENIM** : Jury fucker reporting to serve

**MRS DOG** : I'm a dog mom, that counts!

**DOG** : 32 cases of mom !!!

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : im not a mom but long term goal in life is milf so we're getting somewhere

**YOU** : hey quick question

**YOU** : what the fuuuuuuck ??????

**OTHER HALF OF THE BRAINCELL** : I can't help but agree with Taako. What's going on?

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : candlenights planning! 

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : we're three weeks out and taaks n I have done some planning. Got some hypotheticals and designs and food plans

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : that leaves schedules! 

**OTHER HALF OF THE BRAINCELL** : Merle and I will be leaving to return to Neverwinter one week out of Candlenights. We'll be there for the whole two weeks and leave rather abruptly after. Mavis and Mookie have school after and have to be returned to their mother.

**DENIM** : I should be good to head back and forth whenevers necessary

**DOG** : we'll be a bit spotty aside from the specific nights! 

**MRS DOG** : We can't exactly shut down the store and Maggie might be called in but we can support financially and emotionally and stuff

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : nice nice nice

**BUBBLEGUM LICH** : T?

 

Taako stares down at the messages as they cascade down his screen. He exits for a moment to check his bank account information and he panics before remembering payday is coming up. But so is rent. He runs a hand down his face and looks over at Angus, the kid asleep and face just slightly flushed. 

 

**YOU** : we should be okay

**YOU** : the kids still not doing too hot but i really hope it breaks before candlenights

**MRS DOG** : I can make stew!

**THE OTHER HALF OF THE BRAINCELL** : Kid? 

**YOU** : ugh somebody else field this one i forgot to get him his meds

 

Taako locks his phone and tosses it to his side. He runs his hands up and down his bracelets and stands, he checks on Angus as he sleeps. Just sleeping. Still breathing. Taako turns on some low music to fill the kitchen while he cooks. It’s quiet. He doesn’t really think, he moves on autopilot. He gets everything set up, levitates Angus to the counter, the kid wakes up groggy and takes his med, sets him back down on the couch. His brain fuzzes out, he goes into Angus’ room and digs around in the closet, pulling out a familiar but unfamiliar big black binder. He sets up at the counter, leafing through designs and recipes and written messages and swatches. He sways his head back and forth in time. They’re gonna be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! They really do make a difference, I'm trying to balance a lot of fics and the ones that get the most feedback get updated the most often!


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you mean I’m  _ fired _ ?!” Taako yells, throwing an arm out with his hair a tight wild mess of curls around his head.

"Taako don't make a scene." His shitty boss says, looking down his nose. Tako throws his arms around again, gesturing wildly.

"No! You can't- I'm the hardest damn worker in this godsforsaken firm-" 

"You're being let go. Handle it like an adult." His boss spins around in his chair, shuffling around papers and folders. 

"I _would_ if you hadn't just made me work a thirteen hour _illegal_ _day_ with one break-" Taako slams a hand on the desk, leaning over. "And you're keeping me away from my own kid while you cut out of here three hours early every fuckin day-" Taako's downright growling now, his hand on the table is twitching and his breaths are hot. 

"You're being absurd, get out of my office before I call security."

"Go ahead asshole!" Taako yells- before he shakes his head. "I'm done-!" He slams his hand on the table again and in a flurry of mental math and rage the desk falls apart into a mountain of papers. Everything piled on the desk hits the floor and his boss stares in awe as Taako kicks up a whirlwind of blank pages. " _ Fuck you _ !" He screams, turning heel and charging out of the office. Everyone turns to look at him immediately, and he storms to his shitty little cubicle, he pockets everything that was his and most of the stuff that wasn't, before he quite literally runs out of the office, down the stairwell and out onto the street. Magic is still bristling his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his ears, his fingers and toes, but he gets a few blocks away from the office and collapses in a heap on a bench. The sun has already set, his back is aching and his head is pounding, but nothing matters. He's unemployed. What's he gonna do? Candlenights is in two and a half weeks. Angus is running out of medicine. His next payday isn't gonna be enough to cover shopping and rent and groceries. He breaks down into sobs on the sidewalk bench.

It takes him half an hour to get himself back together, it's close to eleven and he has to check on Angus. He needs to eat. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets as he walks numbly down the streets, he cuts through the fancy parking lot and stops briefly to look up at the windows. People are hard at work, some look to be laughing. He pulls his coat tighter and makes his way back to his apartment. He fumbles with the key for a few moments, unlocking it and stepping inside. He kicks off his boots, pulls off his layers, and runs a hand through his hair. His fingers catch on the dense curls, he almost rips some out before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Taako?" Angus calls, appearing from the main room.

"Yeah. Hey pumpkin." He gives up on his hair, instead walking into the family room and dropping on the couch. Angus follows and climbs up after him, the kid reaches a hesitant hand out to gently paw at his curls.

"What happened?" 

"It's fine-"

"Please- tell me you're okay." 

"I'm okay. You don't gotta worry about adult things, I'll figure it out." Taako reaches up a hand lazily, Angus rolling his eyes and pressing his head into Taako's palm. "Fever's gone down." He mumbles. 

"I've almost finished the bottle of medicine, I think after I do I'll be fixed back up." He re-adjusts himself in the pillow pile, kicking out blankets and shoving off pillows before tunneling into Taako's chest. Taako huffs a breath and sighs. 

"So needy." Taako mutters feeling the ache in his bones swallow his muscles, his body sinking heavily into the couch and plush. 

"Yeah." Angus replies, fisting his hands in Taako's shirt. Taako purrs idly, closing his eyes and giving in to his exhaustion.

 

Taako wakes up to Angus pulling on his sleeve hurried, calling his name. “Taako! Taako, please wake up- I messed up-”

Taako hums, reaching down for Angus to take his hand. “Hmrmnh?” Taako mumbles.

“Wake up!” He tugs again, and Taako sighs, rolling over and to his surprise he rolls almost completely around, he spins longways. He rubs the sleep from one of his eyes, looking to see Angus. Only Angus is standing on the couch, reaching up with both hands extended. Taako realizes he’s floating in the morning air. 

“What did you do.”

“I-I- tried to help move you to bed after I woke up, I did the thing you do for me-” Angus looks like he’s starting to panic, his chest is stuttering.

Taako squints for just a moment, before saying the incantation for levitate slowly. “That?”

Angus nods hurriedly, “You said it every time you picked me up, I thought it would make you easy to lift but-”

“That’s a- That's a second level spell-” Taako says, “Hold on.” He reaches up and for the first time he is blissfully greatful the ceilings are low, before he pushes off to stand on the couch. He waves his hands, recanting Lup’s verison of dispel magic she taught him years ago. He sinks into the couch cushions  and scrambles down the couch to kneel in front of Angus. Angus puts his hands on him again, babbling nervous nonsense. “Hey, hey. How are you feeling?” He puts a hand on Angus’ forehead, he rubs his shoulder. 

“Kinda tired-” He’s interrupted by a few coughs, “Here.”

“You just-” Taako’s brows furrow, “You just cast a second level spell. On  _ accident _ .”

“I wanted to help.” Angus says, voice very small.

Taako wraps the kid up in a hug, arms tight around him. "Hey what the  _ fuck _ ."

Angus laughs though, it's a small happy little thing that helps ground him. "I'm glad you're not stuck floating anymore."

"Me too my dude, hard to cook breakfast when I'm levitating. And here, this is the official incantation." He says it pronounced and clearly, before hefting Angus off the floor and into his arms. 

"Taako!" Angus giggles, wriggling around as Taako walks to the kitchen with his arms full.

"You're gonna help me cook! No escape!"

"Okay!" Angus grins, and Taako blows a raspberry in his face.

"It's a punishment- don't derive any joy from this."

"So what's this then?"

"Holding you captive."

"It's called a hug, sir."

 

Pancakes are the easiest thing to make, Taako salvages what he can of the strawberries he bought a while ago, Angus cracks eggs into the mix and stirs. He gets Angus a glass of water and a juicebox and the kid only coughs a little bit while Taako handles the dangerous stove part ("I can do it!" "Rule one: no magic in the kitchen. Rule two: No babies operating anything with heat."). They eat while Taako uses more magic to clean the dishes. 

"Hey, since you're feelin' present and all, the fam and I, we've been planning candlenights." Taako points lazily with his fork at the big black binder on the counter. "Lup an' I were planning on hosting for at least a bit, but you're my roomie instead a' her now."

"What does that mean?" Angus looks up at him, and Taako nods.

"Well everyone you know, Maggie, Julia, Lup, Barry, Lucretia. They'll all be around, and the two crusty old dudes you haven't met yet. Merle and Dav. Merle's kids might? They usually 're around for a few of the days but have to spend most of the holiday with their mom. Basically- lotta people. Very good food, obviously, but music, movies, singing, probably some alcohol consumption but nobody really gets totally wasted so it's fine."

“Loud,” Angus says, scribbling into his little journal.

“Correcto. Eat more-” Taako elbows him gently, and eats another chunk himself. “I gotta run out today, look at gifts n shit. Wanna tag along? Can talk more as we wander.”

Angus nods. They finish eating, and Taako makes sure to wrap Angus up like a candlenights gift to be safe. They hold hands walking along the sidewalk, Angus sneezes whenever the busses pass by but it’s kinda cute. They meander in and out of storefronts in the shopping district, after a while Angus gets worn out and Taako carries him. Aside from about a week ago, Taako’s missed spending time with the kid. Dissociating next to him on the couch at two am doesn’t really count as bonding, and he learns Angus really likes certain color combinations, royal blue and gold are his favorite. Don’t get him wrong, it’s still totally weird talking all the time, needing to be social and polite and easy to read all the time- but it’s not as draining as it was at first. In his own time he’s learned to read the kid too. He’s not afraid Angus is gonna run away, he doesn’t think the kid’s dying when he goes nonverbal, he’s still learning but he’s learned so much already. They find a few joke gifts, leave fog snowmen on windows, they wind up at the giant candlenights bush again. Taako hasn’t really bought anything, but he did get them warm drinks a few blocks back.

Angus wiggles from his arms and lands on the ground, Taako throws his arms out like he’s been betrayed by his best friend. Angus wanders closer to the bush, looking up with wide eyes.

“You really like this thing,” Taako muses, walking up behind him.

“It’s-” Angus stops himself, and takes a shaky breath. “It means something new now.”

Taako’s face scrunches, he rubs his hands together and waits for the kid to continue.

“It’s- it’s uh- k-kinda silly.” He rubs his scraggly curls, and Taako bumps his shoulder with his hip.

“Nu-Uh you, if you’re gonna be squishy you gotta be squishy.”

“I guess- before it was always sad. Knowing everyone was happy and rich and well off and loved. But now-” His voice trails off again as he looks up the bush. “It’s more like- like what it’s supposed to be, I guess.”

Taako gives a long dramatic sniffle, rubbing his gloved hand under his nose before he baps Angus on the top of his head. “You’re a fucking sap and a dork.”

“Says the dork enabler.” Angus sticks his tongue out at him, and Taako baps him again. 

“Magnus was a bad influence! You’re not supposed to rebel until the teen years!”

“I’m allowed to-” Angus has a huge smile on his face when he turns on his heel, he pops his hands on his hips. “Do- wha…” His voice trails off as he looks past Taako, and Taako kinda freaks out to be honest. He stoops down to look at the kid, before turning. A kid about halfway across the viewing area is staring at Angus, same look of wide-eyed shock and confusion.

The kid practically starts jumping up and down, before tugging on their guardians hand.

“You know them?” Taako mumbles through the side of his mouth.

“That’s June she-” His hands start vibrating, he rises up and down on the balls of his feet. He makes the custom sign for his name, opening a book and pressing his circled hands up to his eyes. 

June (apparently?) finally gets her guardian moving, she runs across the area and Angus takes off not long after. The both of them are screaming and June hefts Angus up by his middle, spinning the both of them around. Taako and the guardian reach them, heaving breaths in the cold air and smiling awkwardly at each other.

“I take it- they know each other?” Taako asks, making the kid nod.

“She’s- she’s a right wildfire my li’l sister.” They smile, pushing up and extending one of their hands. “I’m Roswell, June’s my li’l sister.”

“Taako,” he says, taking Roswell’s hand, “I found Angus on the street corner, haven’t got his shots but he doesn’t have fleas, so-”

Roswell laughs, a big booming thing that makes Taako suddenly nervous of all the eyes on them. They clap a big hand on his shoulder, and smile. “‘m glad he’s got a place to stay.”

Taako nods, still as confused as ever as he looks over to the children. June has set Angus down, but they’re hurriedly signing back and forth at each other. Taako catches half of words and phrases- he sees the both of them smiling wide and he thinks Angus is crying. They’re both shaking, rocking back and forth towards each other.

“Here, lemme explain.” Roswell points their thumb to a bench not too far off, “They’ll be a while.”

The two guardians sit, Taako keeping his eyes on Angus and June at all times. Roswell starts talking, “June and Angus met outside the library couple years ago, dad hated the idea of ‘er gettin’ close with a street kid. But they’re a lot alike. It’s good for the both of them, kids take well to her differences but sometimes having someone in the same way, it- it helps. So whenever I was off work I’d take them to meet. I used some of my pay from the officers internship I had, and I’d help him out. They made their own language, they learned FSL.” Roswell talks fondly, a bit of a weird high pitched southern accent, but it’s calming. It’s also strange to hear about Angus, but good in the same way. Angus won’t talk much about himself or his past, which Taako totally understands.

“But dad found out, and I got in trouble for enablin’- but I took all the blame for junebug. But they weren’t ever ‘llowed to see each other again. Angus musta blamed himself.” Roswell finishes, rubbing their chin. 

“He did,” Taako says, looking down at his hands. “I’m glad they got to meet back up.” He nods, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Thanks for takin’ care’a him. Means the world to us.”

“I didn’t sign up to take care of a national treasure or anything-” Taako says, although his smile betrays his words. He takes a deep breath though, followed by a sigh. 

“You two doin’ okay?” They lean forward, forearms on their knees.

“Know any good places needing seasonal workers?” He gives a high pitched laugh, “Can’t talk about it to my family but here I am rambling to a stranger-”

“I tend to have that effect on people,” They interrupt. “And I think I know someone, real nice old woman. Soft spot for hard workers and single parents.”

And Taako blinks. That’s- that’s what he is. Oh gods- “I- I guess I am.” He says quietly, flinching just slightly as he sees his hair drops to straight streams in his peripherals. 

“Her name’s Paloma,” They say, “I’ll talk to her. You seem like a good fella.”

He scoffs, and covers his mouth. “I wouldn’t say that- but…” His voice trails off as he looks back to Angus and June. Roswell nods. “He looks at me like I hung the moon and all the stars.” He says quietly. He sees Angus laugh, a big one that has him rocking his whole upper body and making unconstrained noises as June flaps her hands and grins. 

“I want to be what he deserves.” He says quietly. 

Roswell rubs their hand over his shoulder.

The kids run up to the bench after a short while, Angus is practically glowing, but he’s still swaying on his feet. June takes to her sibling’s arm and tugs a few time, radiant herself. Roswell laughs, and shuffles their hand in her thick curls. “You two all hunkered out?” They both nod, and Taako speaks the incantation for levitate before hefting Angus up into his lap. 

“Ready to go home Angles?” He nods again, and Taako shuffles around in his pocket to grab his phone and hand it over to Roswell. “Put in your information kemosabe, almost forgot.”

They take it, raising their hands high for June to also clambour into their lap. She clings to the front of their jacket, and they nod as they hand the phone back over. “Text me about maybe a playdate,” Roswell smiles, and Taako nods.

“Nice meeting you.”

“Y’all too.”

Taako walks away from their impromptu meeting glowing himself.

 

They stop briefly in the fancy parking lot on their way home, Angus gets too touch averse on the way and they hang out for a few minutes while Angus gets his words back in order. Taako drops to his ass on one of the concrete headers in a parking spot. Angus is pacing back and forth in the space. Taako sticks his tongue out at a few of the business asshole looking at them from the windows. “So, June huh?”

“She’s-” he waves his hands around his head. “She’s my friend- she’s my best friend. I missed her a lot.”

“Well you two can hang out more, I have her sibling’s number. We can set up playdates ‘n shit.”

“I’d really really like that-” Angus rushes over, throwing his arms around Taako before almost immediately piling off. 

“Hell yeah kid, let’s get you home for now though. Don’t wanna get that fever back.” They still loiter around the fancy parking lot for a while longer, until Angus gets his restless energy out. They count cars and look at clouds. Taako tells a few stupid jokes and when one of Angus’ laughs turns into a coughing fit Taako is quick to put an end to their fun. When they get back to the apartment Angus runs himself a hot bath, and Taako makes lunch. They have some simple pasta alfredo, it’s really because they have the pasta and it doesn’t require a whole lot to make. They set up on the couch, turning on some rerun of an old kid detective movie. Angus figures it out twenty minutes in. Taako is proud. He calls him a nerd and bats him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh boy was this one a fight to get out. Still pretty fond of it, even though it's short. I am... very close to big picture things though, so I'm not quite running dry yet.
> 
> But if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does make a difference, especially on original work like this where I'm not following a start to end finished outline.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, all fluff. Teeth rottingly sweet fluff. Up next, candlenights! and then, well. Things.

Taako flexes his hand in Angus' hair, idling on his phone. He sends a few messages, he learns Angus like the Caleb Cleveland series, and that Lucretia is off today. She drops off a few of the books, she comes in and sets them on the couch. Taako pretends not to see her smile when she enters. He blows a raspberry at her. 

Taako looks over the first book after Lucretia leaves, he flips through the first few pages while Angus sleeps half on his lap. When he wakes up it's just a little groggy, he rolls over and falls right back asleep. Taako mage hands a water bottle and a snack to him, with a second one for Angus. It's quiet, but nice. He closes the first book when he finishes, and snatches his phone back up.

**YOU** : Hey kid, this is Taako

**YOU** : know we just met up but this is my number and stuff

**YOU** : lemme know how meeting with Paloma goes

**ROSWELL ( & JUNE)** :Oh hey there!

**ROSWELL ( & JUNE)** : I can give her a call, might drop by her shop tonight. (We love eatin' there).

**ROSWELL ( & JUNE)** : But yeah we'll keep ya updated! I'll tell her to give you a call.

**YOU** : thanks

 

Taako flips to some idle video on his phone, and lets himself sink into the couch. He drinks water and texts a few people. 

**YOU** : f uck

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Hey! How ya doin'?

**YOU** : U G HHHHHH

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Damn, that bad?

**YOU** : yeah, got fired

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Oh shit, you okay? You have Angus now, right?

**YOU** : i do and that asshole of a boss

**YOU** : the shitheel fuckin pinkslipped me

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : D'you know what you're gonna do?

**YOU** : i might have a setup at a cafe

**YOU** : kid that the kid is best friends with has an older sibling who knows an old woman apparently

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : You get a name?

**YOU** : Paloma?

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Well I’ll be damned

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : If I’d’a known I’d offer you a job here myself

**YOU** : wait

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Paloma’s the owner of the Davy Lamp!

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Well to be honest she’s not the best, but it’s work

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : And I think with an actual talented chef we could do a lot better business

Taako pauses, he counts five breaths and shifts just slightly on his pillow.

**YOU** : dont know about that

**YOU** : i think ill start with bussing tables if thats fine

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : I’m not your boss

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Yet

**YOU** : harde har har

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : I’ll give Paloma a call now- the kid, was that Roswell?

**YOU** : yeah

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : They’re a good kid. I’m glad

**YOU** : i think im gonna trance out for a bit

**YOU** : talk to you soon

**THE ONLY WOMAN ILL EVER LOVE** : Talk to you later!

Taako eats his applesauce packet, and distantly notices the time, close to seven. Too early to sleep, and if he goes too far under Angus won’t get dinner. But a quick meditation sounds really good, he stretches on the couch and shakes his hands in his hair. Just a brief escape. Thirty minutes tops. 

 

He wakes up thirteen hours later, a terrible crick in his neck and his extremities almost entirely numb. Consciousness returns to him in waves, memories and dreams fading from his eyes as he blinks them open. There’s crust in his eyes, and he has trouble moving his hands to clean them, but for as shut down as he feels, his body feels whole. When he regains feeling everything settles smoothly, he pulls at his ears and taps his feet on the cushions. When he’s fully awake he turns to where Angus was sleeping, only to find him gone. Despite the initial stab of panic, he looks over the arm of the couch to see his door open, and a small boy shaped lump in his bed. He takes a deep breath. 

He pulls himself to his feet, and does some of his more elaborate stretches. He’s doing a split, bent over his extended leg when he realizes. He feels really, really good. His back doesn’t hurt from hunching over his old desktop typing all day. His eyes don’t hurt from staring at a screen for twelve hours. His hands aren’t twitching and typing on every flat surface to remember which keys are where and keep his mind from mixing up the keys. If he had known getting fired would make him feel elven again, maybe he would have gotten fired a long time ago.

Cooking is a blast, he sets his phone on the shitty little charging speaker, he plays a song on low volume and slides around in his socks on the hardwood floor. He uses up the last of the eggs to make french toast, and finds Angus’ bottle of medicine, one dosage left. Better to be safe than sorry. He’s surprised though, when he walks to Angus’ room to find the kid asleep hard. He’s tossing just slightly, hands fisted in his sheets and expression pained. Taako purrs deep in his chest, and gently puts his hand on Angus’ wrist. It’s been a while since Angus has had nightmares like this- or at least that he’s known about.

“Angus-” Tako holds his wrist gently and shakes it. “Hey kid- Ango. I’m gonna touch you.” He presses his hand to Angus’ forehead, and winces. Alright, fever’s back. He can fix it- he’s got one dose of the medicine left. He lets go of the kid and pulls his blankets away, he grabs the both of his wrists and guides them down to his sides. He hears himself saying things- it’s absolutely looping nonsense but Taako can’t just bitch slap a child out of a nightmare, not like he did with Lup when they were kids. So he talks, he says nothing with way too many words and pulls his arms down from thrashing and hurting himself. 

Angus’ voice is small. “T-Taako…?”

“Yeah- I’m right here kid. Taako’s got you.”

Angus moves just slightly, he clenches Taako’s hands in his own. “I was- It-” Tears are welling up in his eyes and Taako has no fucking clue on what to do. 

“You’re not alone.” He says, sitting on the mattress. Angus is quick to bury himself in Taako’s lap, to fist his hands in his shirt. Taako lets him, his chest thrums as he cradles the kid. “I made french toast-” He says quietly, “And you have to take the rest of your medicine.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Mhm. Can you eat?”

 

Angus eats some toast easily enough, he takes two pauses and Taako does not like the look on his face- but he doesn’t throw up. He takes his medicine, and almost falls right off the damn stool when he tries to go back to bed. Taako levitates him up, and takes him right back tucking him in. Taako blinks, and suddenly realizes a few things. Angus seems to be sick, yeah, and candlenights is now just one week away- but Taako has been in this exact position before. When Angus first spent the night.

Angus has put on some weight. His cheeks aren’t hallowed and the bags under his eyes don’t stand out against his dark skin. Taako didn’t feel the outline of his ribcage when he lifted him. Something pricks the edges of Taako’s vision as Angus shifts in bed, and he huffs a weak laugh.

“I’m a fucking sap now.” Taako says quietly, before walking out of Angus’ room. When had it become Angus’ room? It feels like since always. It feels right, having Angus with him. He rubs at his eyes and takes a deep breath. A vibrating in his pocket brings him out of his emotional haze, he swipes his phone open and presses it to his ear. 

“Taako Lup, what can I do for youp?” He says, earning a quiet snicker on the other line.

“Never gonna give up on that one?” Ren asks, and Taako can practically hear her smile.

“Nope, never. What’s up Ren?”

“Paloma came in a little while ago, I asked about you. Roswell saw her last night too- she said she’s very interested in interviewing you. Can you come in today?”

“What time?” Taako feels his hair curl, he looks down at his outfit and glances around the kitchen.

“She’s gonna be here till noon, she said any time.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Taako nods, and Ren interjects.

“She’ll love you. Just don’t show up super sweaty.”

 

Taako only shows up mildly sweaty, he actually powerwalked the seven blocks- nearly a mile- in his old show shoes. Slip resistant, flat black, reasonable. He knew what he was doing. His hair is pulled up into it’s shrimpy ponytail, he’s still looking like himself but he’s put together and reasonable instead of stunning. He enters the Davy Lamp and smiles, he sees the line bombarding Ren at the counter but she still smiles and waves when he enters. He waves back with a nervous smile. She tries to talk as someone talks over her, and she just points to the back wall, the storeroom Taako shuffled through weeks ago. He walks down the back of the line and lifts the counter pane, sliding into the well. Then he slinks into the stockroom, even further back he finds an office door. He knocks once, and a unique voice calls to him.

“Taako, yes? You may enter.”

He does, peering into the office. It’s shockingly homey as he enters, most of the furniture is wood with its own personalities, but the accents warm blues and purples with silver details he’d expect from a clairvoyant or an acolyte of some kind. Instead he sees a kind and aged human woman (halfling maybe? He’s not sure) seated at the desk in the center of the room. He nods as he enters, taking in the decorations. “My name- is Paloma.” She smiles, steepling her fingers.

“I heard-” Taako pulls himself into the seat opposite her and when she points up, he follows. Hanging from the ceiling seems to be hundreds of crystals, ranging in color and size and shape. They don’t move even though Taako can feel the air conditioning working, they sparkle and shine with the morning light this back-back room can’t get. He stares in awe for a few moments, before Paloma laughs.

“Yes, yes. That is the best of reactions.” She nods, and folds her hands on her desk. “So- you are in search of work?”

“Yeah- Uh- yes. Ma’am.” Taako brings his gaze down from the crystals and back to the woman.

“There is no need to be so formal, I just wished to see the Taako so many of my children have come to bat for.” She gestures vaguely at him. “What do you wish to do? I hear you-”

“Wait.” Taako says quickly. “I can bus tables and clean and do anything you need done. Not cook.”

“The cafe side is how you say, not our selling point.” Paloma nods, "we are in need of wait staff. There is a uniform, but when can you start?”

“Today if you’ll have me.” Taako says- “I can work as long as you need me. Not like hours- I have a kid-”

“Angus, yes?”

Taako looks around the room briefly before back at her.

“Y-Yeah.” He says, “Roswell-” And he’s cut off as Paloma extends a hand, palm up towards him.

“Excuse.” She says- “Something is to be prophesied.”

“Something what?” And then there’s a sound like a small bell ringing, a sharp ring and one of the crystals falls from the ceiling. He sees it sink to the desk slower than it should, and when it taps against the wood it practically explodes.

He coughs into his fist, and waves his hand in front of his face.

“Yes Taako- this is the place for you.” Paloma says. “And- I see- much happening to you.”

“Great- that’s not utterly terrifying.”

“Many good things, the crystals. They speak positively of you.”

“But- you said prophecy.” Taako says.

“Yes, I saw things to come. Curious?”

“ _ Duh- _ ”

“You will become closer with your child. There will be an accident. There will be a different danger. Then, I see happiness. Does this please you?”

“What-  _ no- _ That’s vague as hhhheck.”

“Sometimes the crystals will tell with talent. Others’ more of fateful fart.”

Alright, now that gets a snort out of him. 

“Come in tomorrow, you will work evenings yes?” Taako nods excitedly, “Time in morning with child. Excited to have you. Have uniform tomorrow for shift.” Paloma extends a hand and Taako shakes it, confused but hey- employed. “Take a scone on your way out!” She calls, before the office door closes. He nods to the empty storeroom and takes a few deep breaths. Okay- that was a lot. 

 

He steps out of the storeroom and back behind the counter, surprised to see Ren has served almost every person who was in line. Some asshole in a suit seems to be giving her trouble, and Taako tightens his ponytail. He slips out of the counter, and hops in line. When the suit raises his voice, Taako does too.

“I  _ said- _ ”

“We all heard you buddy- you misordered. Not her fault.” Taako says. The suit turns around, and Taako crosses his arms. “Tryin’ to make a memory that can get you off tonight cause your wife won’t touch you?” He asks, making the suit go blank. He stomps out of the store, and Taako can hear the sigh of relief that the other patrons exude. Ren’s is louder though, she looks up at him.

“Thanks. Who’s next?”

When Taako gets up to the front of the line, Ren’s already got his ready. She doesn’t charge him. He swipes up a scone from the small sample tray and nods. Things are looking good.

 

Taako is very close to running out of ingredients when it comes time for dinner, they have spaghetti again and Angus is more than a little sad to know they’re out of some easy snacks. Taako lovingly gives him a noogie. Angus is at least somewhat functional again when Taako returns though, he talks while he lays in bed. They eat seated on his duvet and Taako magics away any spills.

 

His first day at work the following afternoon goes almost perfect- he meets Ren at the end of her morning shift and she supplies him with his own uniform the same yellow checkered skirt and plain yellow vest- he’s got a long sleeve white shirt where hers is short. He may adjust the colors just a little bit so they don’t look so neon on his dark skin, but Ren gives him a wink. (“How did you think I felt? Yellow on purple really made me stick out. Secret’s safe with me.”)

She walks him around the Davy Lamp, shows him the organization of the back room and tells him about the scheduling. Taako nods and pays attention, he takes to the small kitchen and rolls up his sleeves quick to work on dishes. Ren pulls her headband off and stops back in after a few minutes, her replacement is in. Taako wishes her a good evening and wipes off his hands. He has very good balance- something the new elf barista seems to appreciate. They send him out to deliver to the seating area, and Taako takes to it rather well. Sometimes the tray is heavy but he doesn’t spill- he smiles and has two sentence conversations that earn him a few bucks here and there.

He’s helping clean up when he feels a pair of eyes on him, he turns to see the final customer leave for the night. Taako flips the open sign to closed. Not as bad as his first day could have gone. He pats the crumple of bills in his apron pocket and smiles. The chairs go up on the tables much easier with magic, and Hudson assure him they can lock up just fine.

And then Taako returns home, reheats some leftover pancakes from breakfast, and swipes through his phone at the counter. It’s not super late- but better to let the kid rest. His cough’s back, and Taako pauses, eating his microwaved pancake. Something- There was- his thoughts pile up and knot together. He’s forgetting something. What was he forgetting? He chews and returns to his phone, he opens up his banking app.

Alright, at least he got his final paycheck. They paid him for the rest of the week too, his check isn’t as small as he thought. That at least takes some edge off, Taako can go grocery shopping on wednesday. He runs a hand across his face, still leaning on the kitchen counter. There’s a small thud from Angus’ room, and he flicks an ear out to listen.

“...obviously the killer-” Angus mumbles. Taako tilts his head, and turns to the couch. The small pile of books finally seems to have disappeared. The blue covered light novels are gone. Taako knows where they are. He opens his texts to ping Lucretia a thank you.

When he does, he sees the muted family group chat with a tiny bubble and over a hundred missed messages. Candlenights- he forgot about candlenights. He scrolls pretty mindlessly up through the messages, Merle and Davenport are leaving tomorrow and Merle’s kids had a change of plan- they’re with his ex-wife. Good and bad, Angus won’t get snapped in half like a twig but he also won’t have anyone his age. Magnus and Julia finished collecting everything Lup had asked them too, they’ll stop by whenever’s best over the week. Good, he’s glad they had enough to cover decorations. He types a quick message calling everyone dorks and privately messages Lup telling her they need to grocery shop. She asks when, he suggests wednesday, it’s a plan. 

Taako pulls his hair down and takes off his vest, before walking up the stairs and crawling into his good pajamas.

 

He makes pancakes for breakfast, and Angus is still a little sniffly but they head out for a little while. They grab some lunch and Taako buys dinner Angus can have cold, a nice soup he can microwave if he wants. They cut back towards their apartment and hang around in the fancy parking lot again. It’s really nice- just the fact there’s no garbage and there’s always some corporate asshole that’s not at work so there’s an empty space to chill in. Angus is the one seated on the wheel stopper this time, he’s eating his sandwich and watching Taako swirl his wand around, casting prestidigitation.

“See? Can do a lotta cool shit.” Taako gives a few slow turns, changing the sparks to small lights, to beams, to wafting scents. Angus sets his lunch on the paper in his lap and applauds. 

“That’s so cool Taako!”

“It’s a cantrip Agnes, easy. Baby shit.”

“Still cool!” He clasps his hands together. “Could you- could you teach me?”

Taako smiles, and pops a hand on his hip. “Hell yeah- might wanna start off with something easier though. Ever tried Mage hand?”

“The- the-” Angus waves his hands vaguely and Taako nods.

“Yeah, that. Here’s how you do it.” He walks over to the bumper and drops down slowly to sit next to the kid. He hands his wand over, it’s almost comically large in Angus’ hand but he takes it and grins. He moves his hand slowly, saying the incantation slowly. Angus repeats it, Istus bless him. He looks up at him nervously, and Taako nods. “Try it on your own.”

Angus says it again, this time faster and flicks his wrist. To Taako’s surprise something actually happens, although it’s not really a hand. It’s just the palm and a thumb, and Angus frowns.

“Ah shit li’l dude, you did it.” Taako says, “Pretty gross but you gotta start somewhere.”

Angus pauses, looking up at him as his first hand disappears. “It’s not- horrible?”

“No way, first steps. Baby steps. Your steps.” Taako says, standing from the stopper and wiping dirt from his ass. “Now come on, you can practice more at home but I have work and you have to rest.”

They hold hands on the walk back and Taako carries the bag. Taako finds work that evening very pleasant. And from then on, it falls into a routine. Make breakfast, spend time with Angus, go work the closing shift. Sometimes he has to deal with assholes, but Paloma seems to approve of banning said assholes and she trusts his judgements. He meets a few regulars, the ones that talk and the ones that don’t. They tip well and tell him about the rest of the world. He doesn’t really care but it’s shocking to see how much people will spill to him. They just assume he’s a nobody, that he doesn’t put together pieces or have an opinion. He picks up the dishes from one of the quiet regulars, the guy always dresses nice and orders the same thing but he usually ends up tossing his pastry or his food anyway. He doesn’t say thanks but Taako doesn’t particularly care, he’s adjusted to his new place. 

When wednesday rolls around, he throws his uniform in the wash first thing, and gets dressed. It’s still pretty early, but he looks at the clock on the wall. Right. Shopping. When there’s three knocks on the door, he sighs.

“You still practically live here-” He calls from his seat on his living room couch. 

“Hey- I live with my super hot boyfriend-” Lup calls, pushing the door open and Taako makes vomit noises.

To no surprise Angus’ own door throws open, he’s still in his pajamas but he rubs his eyes and looks around. Lup quietly approaches down the hallway and as Angus steps out, she scoops the human boy up in her arms. He laughs, a high and shrill thing as he worms in her grasp and she swings him around a little.

“Caught a Mango!” She says, blowing a raspberry into his cheek. He squeals again, and Taako stands up. 

“You break it you buy it.” He says, totally unable to hide the happiness that crawls across his face.

“Didn’t know there was a boyhandling fee,” She says, setting Angus down. She drops down to a squat next to him and Angus smiles up at her. “How ya doin’ kid?”

“Good Lup!”

“Hey, you finally dropped the Miss,” she smiles, ruffling his hair. “Glad to hear you’re doin’ alright. Still sick at all?”

“A little- but not bad.” Angus nods.

“You wanna come grocery shopping with us? You can sit in the basket.”

“Yes!” He cheers, flapping his hands in the air. “I’ll- get dressed!” He pulls his door shut, and Taako wanders over to his sister. 

“Gave up your seat?” He bumps her hip and she snorts a laugh into her hand. 

“Sacrifices had to be made. How you doin’? T minus three days.” She pushes upright and looks him over. Her ears flick forward once though and Taako gestures widely at himself. “You look good Taaks,” She says.

He gives a bow, “I do, why thank you.”

“Hey, back to color. Somethin’ good happen at work?”

“You could say that,” Taako replies, “Just feelin’ good.”

“Alright, glad you’re feelin’ yourself.” Lup punches him in the arm gently and crosses her own. “So, food.”

“Food for candlenights and we’re gonna need a lot-”

“More than a lot, we’ll have to start cooking soon.” Lup says. “Allergies?”

“Peanut butter and sesame seed.” Taako nods.

“We can work with that.”

“I sure fuckin’ hope so-” Lup punches him again and he yells. “Agnes- get out here before Lup beats me up any more!” The kid himself comes trundling out of his room not long after, breathless laughter on his lips.

“I think you deserve it, sir.”

“Rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! This has been my passion project for a while and I'm fond of it, but sometimes it's still hard to work with sometimes (depression's been kicking my ass hard lately)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up it's me, ya boy. This one really got away from me so here we are. Also can I just say how funny it was to see everyone freak out about the prophecy? Guys, it's fine. Here's more fluff. Totally not a distraction or a buffer.

Taako cuts into his budget a fair amount at the grocery store, but Lup helps cover and Angus takes Taako’s phone to pull up coupons. The shopping is absurdly domestic, they all exchange jokes and quips as Angus organizes the boxes in the cart.

When they return to the apartment, they’re less surprised than they probably should be to see Magnus and Julia sat on the doorstep.

“I’ll call the cops on you for loitering.” Taako says, kicking Magnus in the side gently(ish) as he goes up to the door.

“Don’t worry babe I’ll get you out.” Julia says, standing up and taking some of the bags from Taako.

“Bail?” Angus asks, adjusting his grip on his own bag.

“Prison break.” Every other person says in unison.

“Alright.” Angus nods. Taako gets the door open not long after, and ushers everyone in from the cold.

“Angus- go put on something cozy. We’re gonna be doing prepping.”

“Yes sir-” Angus runs over and drops his bag by the counter, before disappearing into his room. As soon as the door shuts, Julia is at Taako’s side.

“Here- I brought them with me.” She says, reaching into her coat as she takes it off. A small leather glasses case is in her hand. Taako takes a sharp inhale as he looks at it, he leaves putting away groceries to Lup and turns to his friend. Julia laughs gently, and opens the case.

“We weren’t sure what style to get? Did our best.” She pulls the glasses out from case and opens them up. It’s a pretty generic pair, but they’re big circles with a thin brown rim. “Plastic, but that means they’re sturdy enough. Had to talk Maggie outta carving a pair,” Julia laughs.

“Oh my gods, they’re perfect though.” Taako gently takes them, lifts them into the air and peers through the thick glass. “Kid’s blind as a fuckin’ bat,” he mumbles, returning the glasses.

“He is, but he’s at least gettin’ glasses now.” Julia tucks the case back in her coat, "Glad we got the seal of approval."

“The nerd’s gonna love ‘em-” He pulls Julia into a brief hug and she holds him close. “Thank you so much Jules.”

Julia laughs, cards her hand through Taako’s hair for a few seconds. “Not a problem Taako. We love our new nephew.”

And at that Taako pushes back, rolling his eyes. “I am not a single dad-”

“But you are though,” Lup pops a juice box straw out of her mouth and smiles.

“I won him in a claw machine.” Taako folds his arms, and almost on cue Angus exits his room. He’s in long pajamas, he coughs into his hand just briefly before smiling at everyone.

“How did you do that?” Magnus laughs, prompting Taako to walk over to the kid.

“Like this.” He says, before quickly casting levitate and chucking Angus into the air. The kid howls with laughter, spinning around and grabbing into Taako, only to immediately try and wiggle out of his grip.

“Real wiggly!” Taako laughs, Angus pawing at him.

“Lemme gooo!”

“Hostage situation!” Taako says, before he sees Magnus get up from his seat at the counter. He doesn’t have time to continue until his friend hefts him up too.

“Two for one!” He cheers.

 

Angus helps Magnus and Julia set up some of the longer term decorations, they set up the bush and Julia answers every question Angus asks. The kitchen is blasting music as the twins start prepping for the long term meals, they get meat marinating, they get vegetables chopped up, the fridge goes from practically empty to stuffed full. If Lup sees how bare the kitchen is, she doesn’t say anything and Taako appreciates it. Everyone hangs around for the evening, before the clock strikes ten and everyone present starts to yawn. Someone is out like a light by ten fifteen.

Magnus talks while putting on his jacket, he rubs one of his eyes. “Hey, Lup- text me when you get home.”

“Alright? Why?”

“I’ve been hearing there’s a string of break-ins going around, just wanna be careful.” He looks at Taako next, “Can’t be too careful.”

“Not everyone has a big strong beefcake to protect us,” Taako says, but while giving a nod.

“I can protect you guys!” Magnus puffs his chest out, and Julia leans down over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

“I think they were talking about me.” She smiles.

“I was.” Taako nods, before giving a laugh. “Alright, now quit loitering. Texts when you’re home.” He waves them out, careful to shut and lock the door after they’ve gone. Taako rubs his face for a few moments, before grabbing his phone from his pocket and looking at the groupchat. Nothing big seems to have changed, and everyone seems to be buzzing with excitement at the upcoming holiday and time together. He wanders over to the couch, not at all surprised to see Angus with Julia’s donated coat tucked around him.

“Alright boyo, time for bed.” Taako mumbles, rousing the kid. Angus whines and coughs a little but he’s awake enough to walk back to bed. Taako tucks him in and holds his hand for a few minutes just to make sure the kid falls asleep asleep, doesn’t just fake it. When he knows Angus is out he pads back into the kitchen, double checks all of the dishes, makes sure the fridge closes, hand washes a few pieces of cutlery and cracks his back before going upstairs to his own bed.

 

Morning with Angus and checking up on his magic practice (now with premium post-grocery breakfasts and lunches) and making him dinner, then work. Then again. Taako dances around the Davy Lamp on Friday night, whisking chairs onto tabletops with a few spell slots, his phone is in one of the big metal bowls on the counter and echoing music. Hudson is laughing as they count up the register.

“You seem excited,” They say, tabbing through bills.

“God- I’m so fucking ready to just spend time with my family. What about you? Seem a little more colorful.”

“Yeah, I’m headin’ home too. Catchin’ a train in just a few hours back to Rockport.” They smile.

“Quiet candlenights then,” Taako calls, undoing his apron and shaking it out, casting prestidigitation at the same time to clean it.

“Yeah, I think yours is gonna be crazy enough.” They laugh, and Taako does too.

“Eight- nine people this year.” He says smiling as he leans against the counter. “Not the way I thought we’d get to nine either.”

Hudson finishes counting bills and closes the register. “Well lemme lock up and we can both get home.” They say. Taako gives his coworker a wave goodbye as he trundles home, he’s sure to cut through the fancy parking lot where there are overhead lights at night. Rich people.

He gets into the apartment, locks the door, and is already working on unbuttoning his vest as he trundles up the stairs. He mumbles to himself as he lists things out in his head. “Food- done. Put the ham in the oven tomorrow morning, swap out the warm things as needed… decorations up… glasses…” He pulls off his uniform and shoves it into his hamper, he pulls a few dirty casual clothes and covers them.

“Don’t wanna talk about _that-_ ” He mumbles. He loves his family, he really does- but the last thing he needs is people jumping down his throat about bills and how this job doesn’t pay quite as much as his old one. It’s better, it’s healthier, he loves the work, the building, the coworkers. He’s really hoping the tips keep coming though.

Taako pauses as he enters the bathroom, he meets eyes with his reflection and tilts his head. He- he does look better. He looks happier, his eyes shine in a way they haven’t in years. Although he’s tired is skin is glowing, and his hair isn’t stress curling. It’s curling when he casts, it’s a good curl nowadays. He doesn’t have to snap his hair ties against his skin anymore. A stray thought catches his attention though, and he takes care of his hygiene quickly, before returning to the hall. He walks down the upstairs hall and puts a hand on the door to a now empty room.

The shades are gone, and soft blue moonlight spills across the dusty room. It’s really empty, he realizes. He walks over to her bed and drops down on it, the flat mattress with no cover or sheets isn’t particularly appealing but it feels right. He falls back on it and looks up at the ceiling.

The room is empty.

  


Taako is woken up by a cheer, and a door opening although they don’t lead to him. “Taako?” Angus calls down the hall.

“Lup’s room.” Taako calls, sitting up. And then crashing through the door is Angus, any uncertainty replaced with pure glee.

“Happy Candlenights!” He cheers, scrambling onto the mattress and colliding with Taako’s chest. He knocks the elf back, Taako wheezes and puts a hand on the back of his head.

“Really? Already? I think you’re mistaken.” Taako ruffles his hands in Angus’ hair and the kid practically shrieks again, he pats his hands on Taako’s chest like he’s beating a drum.

“It is! It is! Come on- let’s get breakfast ready for everyone!” Angus nearly falls off the bed as he tries to pull Taako upright, and he eventually complies.

“Alright, just to be clear though. If anyone says anything weird, or you need to dip you have full permission little man. This is-”

“My house! I know! Let’s make crepes those are really good!” Angus laughs as he runs through the room, and out into the hallway.

Taako, to his credit, only pauses for five seconds before giving a breathy laugh and following his kid.

 

Angus is vibrating in glee as Taako puts the ham in the oven and cooks crepes, he gets to put whatever he wants in them and they’re warm and sweet and- he jumps when the doorbell rings.

“You want me to get it?” Taako asks, slowing spinning the batter in the pan.

“I’ll get it, you’re cooking!” Angus climbs down from his stool and patters over to the door, he fixes up his little vest and bowtie before he opens the door.

“What a short grown-up!”

“Lup!” Angus cheers, jumping into her arms.

“The one and only!” She says right back, “Got my man here and everything.” She enters the house and Angus looks over her shoulder to see Barry again. He looks embarrassed, but he looks soft more than anything else.

“Hello Mr. Barry!” Angus smiles, “Sorry I couldn’t meet you properly before.”

“Oh shit, no problem.” Barry follows behind Lup, he kicks the door shut and taps his boots off at the door. “Heard a lot about you, excited to actually meet you now.”

Angus tries to continue the conversation, he really does but Lup is much more interested in going to the kitchen and tickling him than letting him talk to Barry. She deposits him at his stool again, and blows a raspberry into his cheek. Angus giggles, and swats at her.

“Boyhandling fee,” Taako says again with a smile, and Lup blows a raspberry at him next.

“Hey! Bear! C’mere.” Angus tries to look over at Barry approaching, before his cheeks are sandwiched between two mouths and both blow raspberries against him. He screams in laughter and Taako snorts on the other side of the counter, Barry and Lup devolving into their own laughing fits.

“Sorry, it’d be against the law to not lovingly bully the kid.” Barry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, setting it on the shitty little speaker Taako uses when he’s cooking. “Any news on anyone else?”

And then there’s another knock on the door and Angus is already down from his stool. He doesn’t bother tidying himself up, he throws the door open and cheers. “Miss Lucretia!”

“Why hello Angus!” She smiles right back down at him, and enters as he waves her in. “How are you doing?”

“Very good! Still a little sick but I’m too excited to feel it!” His eyes dart off the messenger back at her side and he bounces on the balls of his feet.

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing better. Could you do an important job for me?” She gets her shoes off and takes off her bag. “I have some presents in here, could you place them under the bush?”

“Yes ma’am!” He takes the bag gleefully, “You can count on me!” And he takes off back down the main hallway. He only slides a little before he gets to the couch area and stops. There- there weren’t any gifts under the bush before, Taako said Miss Lucretia would be bringing most of them because she can wrap really well. Angus looks over the new mystery presents, they’re all pretty generically shaped but one catches his eyes. There’s a long rectangular present. And it has his name on it. He pauses, and blinks. It’s definitely his name, he pretends to not be shaking as he unload Miss Lucretia’s gifts and puts them down too. Taako, Lup, Magnus, Merle, and Angus stops when he lifts the next one. It’s pretty big and decently heavy, it feels like three books tied with a ribbon. His name is on this one too. He puts it down and puts all the others down, before rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey kid, you alright?” Lup calls from the kitchen.

“Y-Yes’m!” He throws himself upright and picks up Lucretia’s bag. “I placed all the gifts.”

“Thank you so much Angus,” Miss Lucretia smiles at him and he feels his shoulders rise. “Could you place my bag by the door?”

“Not a problem ma’am!” Angus scurries to the front door, and carefully sets the bag beside the pile of shoes, but careful enough to not get stepped on. And as he makes sure the bag sits just right, he hears someone talking on the other side of the door.

“...nah, nah. I’ll knock-” And then a knock, Angus pauses for a moment before grabbing the handle. “Hello!” Angus smiles as the door opens, and comes face to face with two men. One appears dwarven, crunchy with thick grey beard and long grey hair kept up in a bun. He’s got small poinsettias blooming everywhere, Angus guesses that’s mistletoe tying his bun too. Then, besides him is almost the polar opposite, a crisp and well dressed gnome in a fanciful red jacket with epaulettes and a well kept red moustache, his hair the same red with grey streaking it. The gnome looks at him in awe for a few moments, before the dwarf speaks.

“Ah shit, you’re my grandkid!” He fixes up his glasses and pats Angus’ shoulder as he worms his way through the door. “Nice to meet ya, you sure you’re Taako’s and not Magnus’?” He’s already done down the hallway, Angus watches him more confused than ever. When he turns back the gnome is still at the doorstep, he has his head cocked just slightly as he scrutinizes him. Angus can feel his eyes and for some reason- he really wants to look good. He jumps when a breeze blows in the door, and he gestures inside.

“Mister, D-Dav?” He asks nervously. Dav nods as he enters, quick to unlace his boots and sign.

 _Pleasure to meet you. My name is Davenport._ He fingerspells his name, and then repeats the easier gesture. He fingerspells the first three letters, and presses a hand to his brow line like he’s looking off the bow of a ship. Angus lights up, and nods.

 _Hello Davenport! My name is Angus._ He gives his person sign for his name and Davenport smiles. It crinkles the skin around his eyes and he gently puts a hand on Angus’ shoulder, before rubbing it. There are a few thuds and curses from the kitchen, a beleaguered “ _For fuck’s sake Merle-_ ” and Angus assumes the dwarf is Merle.

“Hey, d’you die or somethin’?” Merle calls from the main kitchen.

“I’m makin’ crepes!” Taako calls. Davenport lights up this time now, he pats Angus’ shoulder again and takes off for the kitchen. Angus follows, before dipping into his room to grab his notebook. He has a feeling he’s going to have a lot of new pieces of information.

 

Magnus and Julia show up closer to lunch, but when they do a nice party quickly turns rowdy. Magnus, Barry, Julia and Lucretia quickly initiate Angus onto team human- they swing him by the feet for a few seconds and Angus never stops laughing. He doesn’t understand some of the jokes that swap back and forth, but everything just feels right. Nobody is hiding or lying or trying to look different.

Angus sets up in a few different spots once the alcohol makes its debut, the first thing he notices is there’s two basic groups. There’s the distinguished, and the party.

Lucretia, Taako, and Davenport are happy to sit in the main room, glasses of wine in their hands as they catch up and reminisce. Taako looks so relaxed, he’s glowing and Angus just sits and watches him joke and laugh for a while.

He takes notes on the others though. Miss Lucretia smiles, she doesn’t laugh as often as Taako but her eyes sparkle like Angus has never seen. She seems younger, everyone rustles her hair, pinches her cheek. They treat her like the littlest sibling. She doesn’t seem distant or cold, she leans in to every conversation and she’s more physical than normal too. When she gets a call, Angus takes note of the pride flag case. One year during June he ran into a nice person who wore a cape of the flag, he thinks it’s aromantic asexual. He jots it down with a smile.

Davenport is a bit of a wildcard. He sits with a wine glass in his hand but still has no problem signing. He sets the glass down without Angus even seeing it, he commands the conversations and never falls out for not speaking. He and Lucretia exchange a few jokes in the laps as Taako is distracted. Angus watches him talk about his children, Mavis and Mookie, he sees Davenport’s captain persona as he signs about mission logs and retirement, he sees Davenport the father figure to the group when he reminds Barry that _no- necromancy is still bad news- no it’s not just very late healing._

 

The party half is _wild_. Magnus cracks open a case of beer he and Julia brought, and passes one to quite literally everyone else. Lup and Barry have their arms locked as they listen along to whatever story Merle is spewing, they do a very good job of not letting Merle know that Julia is standing behind him the whole time and poorly imitating his delivery like a mime. Magnus carries Merle around on his shoulder for a few minutes, Julia lifts up Barry and Lup cheers. There’s almost always cheering, screaming, laughter, stupid bets and dares and recountings of events that sound very dangerous and very very fun.

Merle is a hard one to understand, Angus gets him as a concept. But as a person? Unique. He looks rough, hardy. His wooden arm sometimes reacts to the things he says, specifically once it actually punches him in the face. He voice changes sometimes, he clears his throat and puts on a voice for certain sentences. He says a lot of things that make some of the party wince, he says a lot of things that have them cheering, and a few that have them all lifting him up and walking into the family room to drop him on Davenport’s lap. He takes everything so good natured, he rubs shoulders and gives weirdly charming advice. Angus notices that he doesn’t seem to have any nervous habits or tells, he scratches his butt and fiddles with is beard but those are usually as he readies himself for a joke. He seems strange, but kind.

Barry drinks mostly water, which Angus appreciates. He’s also very clearly very in love with Lup, and when he tries to eat some of the finger foods Magnus and Lup have to smack the cheese pieces out of his hands multiple times. Apparently he’s lactose intolerant. He has a rather weird category of knowledge, and whenever Lup twirls his mullet ponytail his whole face goes pink. He and Lup are very in love, and it warms Angus’ heart. Barry also seems the most anxious, he taps his foot and seems to have some kind of fiddle in his pocket. Angus thinks it’s a ring of pony beads from the quiet clicking. He learns a lot about Barry just from listening, and it’s nice to get to know him without having to meet him one on one where the two of them would absolutely not know how to have a real conversation. Magnus makes a joke about venmo-ing Lup her breasts and Barry interrupts to say that if that’s the case then he sent Julia hers, and Magnus thanks him for the incredible artistry and it quickly devolves into crude jokes that make no sense before Angus rolls his eyes and plugs his ears.

Lup acts different, Angus notices. He thinks it’s her having moved out, she seems brighter and she’s much more open to conversations. Not that she wasn’t before, but Lup was very clearly acting as support while she was here with him. Now she’s more of the cool aunt she deserves to be.

Julia and Magnus also make Angus very happy to see, for a few conversations Julia beckons hims in and stands with her hands on Angus’ shoulders while they talk about something benign. She fiddles with his hair and asks his opinions sometimes. He really likes Julia. Magnus lifts him up to help participate in conversations.

 

Both groups combine after, the twins seem to have spent long enough apart and they sit nearly on top of each other on the couch. Barry sits next to Taako and Julia next to Lup, Magnus takes next to Julia and soon the couch that comfortably seats three is crowded and Taako calls for him to climb up too. Angus squeezes between the twins, mostly on Taako’s lap and laughs as a conversation that was once words dissolves into sounds as everyone attempts to get somforable on the double loaded couch. Davenport puts on some mindless candlenights film it seems that everyone has seen before, they criticise it and talk over most of it. Angus can’t complain though, has his ear pressed up against Taako’s chest and listens to his laughter and heartbeat. The room is filled with family and happiness.

Angus wakes up the next morning, not at all remembering falling asleep in his bed, but when he rolls over and yawns himself awake he finds Taako asleep next to him. He nestles down and decides to sleep more.

 

The next few days are calmer, everyone arrives at some point in the morning, the twins are responsible for most, if not all of the meals. Angus is never hungry, never lonely, never cold. He naps on Julia sometimes, he talks with Davenport, he plays board games with everyone. Taako and Lucretia show him off a few times, Angus has a lot of fun telling exactly how he knows Merle is a dad (more than the socks with the hideous print).

When it comes to the gift exchange evening, Angus is happy to sit and watch the family pass gifts around. He laughs when Magnus hands a carved wooden duck to Lucretia that look like her. He takes notes on what each person gets, none of the gifts are received with an uncomfortable smile or a false glee. Every gift is either a heartfelt piece of work, or a joke that makes the giftee cheer in laughter.

Lup drops a gift box onto Angus’ lap as he’s smiling, taking notes. He looks it over, it’s the rectangle. He looks up at her- question already dying on his tongue.

“Happy Candlenights li’l dude.” She ruffles his hair, and when Angus blinks everyone is looking at him.

He lifts the box in two hands, and stares at if for probably too long. When he speaks his voice is very very small.

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent little man.” Barry takes Lups hand as she sits down.

Angus nods slowly, and grabs a corner, pulling down the wrapping paper. When he has it completely off, he shakes the box just briefly to grab the separate bottom and lid. When he pulls the lid off, he can’t breathe. There, sitting on a small section of fantasy bubble wrap is a wand. A magical focus. And not just any focus, a brand new wand with a lanyard attachment and a bright yellow star on the end.

“Taaks said you two were working on magic.” Lup smiles and tilts her head towards him. “Couldn’t keep using his.”

Angus hears her, but his heartbeat is deafening in his ears. He lifts it from the box with the utmost care and pulls it close to his eyes. He may be crying. Taako is sitting next to him though, he pulls him against his side and Angus coughs through a cry. “T-T-thank Y-you miss-s Lu-up!” Taako laughs and rubs his head, and Lup laughs too.

“Not a problem peanut, glad you like it.”

More gifts are exchanged and Angus refuses to even set his wand down anywhere. When he’s not clutching it in a white knuckle grip, it’s hanging around his neck by the lanyard as he runs around. To his surprise, there’s more for him. Taako hands him the next one, it has his looping cursive on it and his eyes look damp as he hands it over.

Angus rips the wrapping paper quicker this time, he finds a little leather case and he squints. He pulls the tab out and reaches in, his fingers catch on plastic and he pauses. Again with supreme care he removes the gift, this time a pair of wide circular glasses. He gasps, and holds them up to the light.

“Try ‘em on.” Taako elbows him, and Angus does. And as soon as the nose pads set on his nose and the arms touch his ears, everything changes. He blinks, tears already working their way down his cheeks. The ceiling is speckled with a texture. The tinsel is holographic. Merle’s flowers have separate petals and leaves. Taako and Lup have freckles. Taako’s nose curves just slightly more down than Lup, and Lup’s hair is just barely tinted to have pink ends. Everything snaps into place in hundreds of little ways he has never seen before, everything is clear and he stares down at his hands. Angus can see every freckle and scar, every memory and muscle.

He buries himself in Taako’s side and Taako lets him, he lifts Angus up into his lap and holds him close.

“Well, I hope this means you like them-” He says, making Angus laugh wetly.

Everything is just so _nice_. Lucretia gives him the first three Caleb Cleveland books with his name inscribed in the cover. He cries. Magnus and Julia give him a custom made magnifying glass. He cries. Angus doesn’t get stepped on or scolded, he’s welcomed into conversations and when the adults need to talk he’s not shunted from the room. When he gets overwhelmed he’s allowed to leave, when he gets sleepy he’s allowed to rest. The days pass by in a blur, Angus is never alone, never abandoned, never wronged.

 

Taako catches the Waxmen-Burnsides while they’re all cleaning up one night, pretty late into the holiday.

“Hey, just wanted to say thanks. I’ll get you the cash as soon as I can.”

“Woah, who the hell are you?” Magnus gives Taako a noogie, and the elf swats at his face.

“Taako, take your time hon. We’re just happy to see Angus happy.” Julia rubs his arm as Magnus releases him. “‘Sides, the kid needs to see.”

“Yeah I- I just don’t want to owe you guys.” He pats Julia’s hand, and she pulls him into a hug.

“We love you Taako, and work is hard we get it. Your boss is an asshole.”

“You don’t owe us anything.” Magnus kisses Taako’s hair, and the elf covers his face.

“You fucking saps.” He mumbles. Julia, in retaliation hold him tighter. Magnus wraps his arms around the both of them. “Just text me when you get home and get out of my house.” He mumbles as they both kiss the top of his head.

 

And then just like that Candlenights is over. Merle and Davenport have to leave first, they stop by for breakfast Saturday morning and give their hugs, their handshakes. Angus is sad to see them go, but very sad to see Davenport go. They had ended up growing rather close and Angus watches him leave with a need to make him proud. And then, the visits stop. It’s not bad, Taako ferries messages from the family groupchat to him, and Angus visits the others sometimes. It’s just really nice. Everything feels right and safe even as Taako gets back to work. He practices his magic, he picks up more cooking tips, he learns to take care of himself in a way he never did before. He learns to let himself be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does make a difference! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at MWritesSometimes for updates, snippets, and snacks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that this was one of the parts I had planned since the beginning and was super excited to get out? Because I wrote and edited this in one sitting. :)

Taako slowly starts to fall in love with his work. And that’s not him waxing poetic, sometimes Ren closes the store with him and it doesn’t feel at all like work. The tips aren’t the greatest after candlenights, but he knows everyone is a bit strapped for cash. There are assholes as there always are, but he starts remembering faces and names. The only exception is the regular who sits at the window, Taako always misses him as he sits and stares, Taako’s only seen him actually eat what he orders once. He seems pretty shy too, but Taako can’t judge. He’s pretty damn nice looking though. 

Taako is doing dishes towards the end of one of his shifts, he’s humming to himself when his phone buzzes in his pocket. A glance forward into the front end shows that it’s pretty empty, so he puts the latest plate on a rack and dries his hands. It’s not a text from anyone (the latest is a reminder to swing by the library to return those books from lucretia) it’s one of those alerts. Apparently the break-ins are happening all around town now, Taako gently bites the inside of his cheek. He tries to text Angus, only to remember there’s no landline back home and Angus is a child. He puts his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breath. 

Alright, who cares if Taako skips out a little early, Hudson is good natured about it and Taako is more than a little anxious. He runs through the fancy parking lot and maybe hears somebody yell at him, but he’s gone through before he can get in trouble. He gets back to the apartment blissed to find the door locked, he unlocks it and walks into the dark house. He locks the door behind him and pulls his hair down- he kicks off his shoes and goes straight for Angus’ door. Peering in Angus is sound asleep on his bed although the light is still on. He’s sitting upright, glasses slipping down his nose and one of his caleb cleveland books open on his lap.

Taako sighs as he sneaks in, he pulls off Angus’ glasses and closes his book- setting both on the nightstand. He nestles the kid into a laying position and clicks the light off. Taako himself ends up asleep on Lup’s bed again, but it’s fine. 

 

He stands with a stretch, scratching his cheek as he puts on some clean daytime clothes. As he starts making breakfast, Angus runs to the kitchen nearly cheering. 

“Look! Look!” And then he twirls his wand around before casting a perfect mage hand. It floats through the kitchen, taking a piece of toast and delivering it to Angus’ flesh hand. “I got it!” He snatches the bread up and takes a bite.

“Nice job kid, guess you’re ready for the real stuff.”

“I did cast levitate,” Angus smiles, eating more of the toast as Taako waves his hand.

“Do it on purpose then- flukes aren’t real.” And he laughs as he goes back to frying the bacon. 

“Oh! Hold on a moment!” And he disappears back into his room. Taako nods noncommittally and plans out the day in his head. It doesn’t really work, he can’t get a solid schedule and errant thoughts interrupt like clockwork but it’s noise.

Angus come sliding back into the kitchen and clambours onto his stool, slapping down his little notebook. “I wanted to ask you a few things!”

“No promises I’ll answer, but if you eat I’ll do my best.” He sways back and forth as he plates some bacon with the eggs he made earlier, and drops a piece of toast on. He slides it to the kid and he lights up before digging in.

“I wanna- I wanna know what to avoid, I guess.”

Taako stops, and looks over his shoulder from the stove as he fries up more bacon.

“Well- when I was reading, Caleb has certain things that make him really unhappy. Not like sad but they-” He waves his hand as he takes a mouthful of eggs. His next word is a giant mumble as he chews.

“No, I get it. Like triggers.” Taako nods. Is this normal for a seven year old? Well, Angus isn’t necessarily a normal seven year old. 

Angus mumbles something Taako thinks is  _ ‘exactly _ !’ and nods.

“Alright, kinda- weird.” Taako looks down at the pan and the slowly browning bacon. “But yeah, it makes sense. I know for a while FSL was a no go but we’re past that.” He hears another muffled sentence and a crunch, presumably more toast. Taako takes a few deep breaths. “I uh- I had a food thing. So I get real panicked about serving people my food now, when you threw up I-... It was rough.”

Angus responds quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, nah. You were sick before it so I’m not on eggshells like I was before. But that’s a bit of a sensitive subject I guess.” Is this what parents do? Bare their fucking souls? The vulnerability- it’s weird. It feels wrong. But when he turns back around, Angus is looking at him like he’s perfect. Taako puts more bacon on his plate. 

“I think your food is amazing.” Angus says, grabbing another piece of bacon.

“It is little dude. There’s just no magic in the kitchen.”

“Rule number one!” Angus nods, flipping through his notebook back to a page where he wrote in red pen,  _ No Magic in the Kitchen _ . It’s written right under  _ Taako’s Food Thing.  _ Taako feels his throat squeeze and the smile that breaks his face is much more real than he intends it to be. “Even though you told me there was only  _ one _ rule there and then told me there were more later-” Angus flips through more pages and points to a bullet point Taako barely sees before he returns to the current page. 

Taako nods weakly and huffs a laugh. “But uh- I guess that’s the big one. What about you?”

“Snow.” Angus says quietly, “It burns my skin and it’s mean.” He rubs his arms even though he’s in a set of pajamas Julia found for him.

“Snow, duly noted. Back and forth- I uh- I guess it really scares me when you try to act like a whole ass adult. Lup and I grew up on our own. It’s not- being an adult before you’re one is shitty.” He turns away to turn off the stove and put together his own plate. He wipes his eyes while his back is to Angus. “You’re not gonna have to be alone. Is all.”

“I’ll do my best,” Angus says. “It’s- it’s really nice getting to be a kid now-” He continues, “I don’t have to worry about food or a place to sleep. I feel safe here, and I love everyone. I have a family now.” 

It takes all of Taako’s strength to not drop his plate as he adds his bacon, his eyes are watering and his throat is tight. 

“I just- I love you! You’re, well you’re my- my- it’d be weird if I didn’t love you-” And that’s it. Taako puts his plate down and leaves the kitchen, walking around the counter to wrap his arms around his kid. Angus starts saying some string of embarrassing things before Taako holds him- he puts a hand to the back of Angus’ head and just breathes. Angus’ arms find Taako’s shirt and hold him too, they take a moment to just be. 

“I love you too pumpkin.” Taako’s voice doesn’t sound anything like his own, but Angus’ watery laugh is everything he’s ever needed and more. 

 

Breakfast is a little awkward as Taako tries to stop being so goddamn squishy, and eventually he gets another news notification. “Hey, have I told you about my new job?”

“I took it you didn’t want to tell anyone about it, so I pretended not to know. You work at the Davy Lamp now with Miss Ren, you bus tables and wash dishes.” Angus says, doodling in his notebook as Taako finishes eating. 

“You-”

“The uniform matches when you sent me to her for food forever ago, even when you try to hide it I help you with laundry sometimes and your hands don’t shake like typing anymore. They’re rougher like they’re wet all the time and after they’re wet, you go outside. Your hair doesn’t stress curl and you wear shoes I know food workers wear to stop slipping and sliding. And you’re home. You’re not working long miserable days. Wasn’t hard to figure out.” Angus doesn’t even look up from his scribbling, he sways his head back and forth and kicks his legs. 

Taako blinks. “Well.” He blows out a breath and tries again. “Yeah, I work at the Davy Lamp now. Close enough to walk where it’s not too  _ too _ bad. But- I was wondering if you could do something for me.” And he looks around the counter, before mage handing his phone to himself. 

Angus looks up now and nods.

“I want to start leaving my phone here. Then, if anything happens, you can call the store. And reach me.”

“Since we don’t have a landline,” Angus nods. “That’s really smart-” He pauses like he was going to say something and then adjusts his glasses.

“It has the Davy Lamp’s number, and Ren, Julia, Magnus, Lucretia, Lup, everyone. And you know the emergency number?”

“Two six two.” Angus nods.

“Alright. So I’ll leave this here tonight then, and see how it goes. How does that sound?”

“I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Yeah, just don’t start doin’ any weird shit and we’ll be fine.”

 

Taako does not panic- no matter what his shaking legs may say. He just happens to take his focus to work, tucked into his skirt. No matter how a few of the regulars may ask him what’s wrong, or how Ren checks on him every fifteen minutes- nothing is wrong. He drops a bowl in the sink and gets hot soapy water all down the front of his vest and has to hang it up to dry for the rest of his shift. 

The window regular at least seems considerate, when Taako finally gets around to him the guy is gone with only a practically clean plate and an empty cup. 

Taako is doing dishes as he finds his mind filled with white noise, he’s moving on auto pilot. Then a spoon drops into his sink and he jumps five fuckin’ feet in the air. 

“Hey, you good?” Ren is leaning on the counter just down the way and Taako whips to look at her. “You’ve been antsy all day.”

He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. It’s almost shoulder length now, he’s started pulling it into a higher ponytail but for now it hanging down offers a small curtain he can hide behind. “I just- Anxious.”

“About the break-ins?” He nods and Ren’s face goes soft. “Anything I can do?”

“No I- I guess my head’s finally gotten it down that I’m a parent. Worried. Left my phone with him today though so if anything happens he can call the store.”

“This is- this is way more nervous than that though,” Ren moves up beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Do you have anyone you can talk to about this? Since it’s just you and Angus now you must be more than a little lonely.”

“I’ve been lonely yeah- but I can handle lonely.”

“Just- you don’t have to be. It’s an option if you want to look into dating or something, not t’ like find a guy to dump on but somebody to maybe share some responsibility with. Get some help.”

“Therapists exist, and I’ve been using my past therapy to help me get along. I- Well honestly I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in looking.” He laughs nervously, and dunks his hands back in the water, swirling around a few pieces of silverware. “Maybe.”

“Well, it’s just the two of us tonight so if you want t’ split early I can lock up. Ease at least one’a those nerves.”

“You’re the only woman I’ll ever love, you know that?”

“Take it with pride.”

 

Taako cuts through the fancy parking lot again and loiters just a little under the bright lights, he peers down the street towards the apartment just to be safe. He unlocks the front door and locks it right back behind himself before going straight to Angus’ room. He’s in his pajamas tucked into bed for real this time, and Taako rubs his hands across his face. Everything is okay. Everything’s okay! Maybe he really just is too worried about Angus. He’s a good kid, smart as a whip and street smart to a fault. Things are gonna be okay.

The next morning they bundle up in the january air and go to the fancy parking lot to practice produce flame. They don’t really need too, but with some pretty strict safety rules in place Angus doesn’t get out much. Angus gets a competent flame after a few attempts, and they branch out to create water instead. It’s not Taako’s forte but it is transmutation and he can do that with his eyes closed. They eventually have to move parking spots when a car tries to pull in and it honks at them, but they’re both too busy laughing to be scared. They still loiter there until Angus eventually gets it, it seems to take a hell of a lot out of him and he jumps at a car door slam, drenching himself. They get back and Angus takes a hot bath as Taako gets ready for work. 

When Taako gets a call in the middle of his shift he does not panic. He takes the phone calmly, and answers coolly. 

“What’s wrong-”

“Hi Taako!” Angus sounds normal, and Taako’s hand is still shaking. 

“What’s-”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong! I just wanted to ask you something.” He still sounds normal, Taako hears him humming as he looks over things. “I wanted to reheat the last of the candlenights leftovers. What plate should I use for the cake? I know not-”

“Not the pan,” Taako smiles and huffs a laugh, “ceramic plate. Not plastic, that shit can melt.”

“Ceramic! Got it! Thank you!”

“Not a problem pumpkin. Hey- how are you feeling? You didn’t take that water well, you kinda zoned out and you put a windswept tree to shame with your shaking.” There’s some shuffling as Angus (most likely) plates his cake. 

“Oh, pretty good. Cough’s gone but I still- I don’t think- I dunno. I’ve just been kinda sickly my whole life? So it’s not new.” Taako hears the microwave beep on, and he nods.

“Well, we’ll get that checked out eventually.”

“Regular and very good meals seem to have taken care of my biggest issues- sir!” Angus falters again like he wants to say something, but swaps it out again.

“Alright, just take care until I can get home, alright?”

“Yes sir! I love you!”

“Love you too Angles, enjoy your cake. And eat real food!”

Angus laughs as they wrap up “I will!” And Taako hangs up, not even noticing the dopey fucking grin on his face. Ren definitely does, she elbows him as she throws together a coffee and Taako takes her place at the register. 

“What can I get you?” And order after order the monotony sinks in. There aren’t as many regulars as normal, which means his tips aren’t great, but he’s getting paid soon so he can manage. When the store gets close to closing though, the sun has set and the decent people have called it a night Taako’s patience is thoroughly tested. Assholes seem to just sprout from the woodwork, Taako grinds his teeth and takes every bullshit order that he gets. Ren is so much nicer but that also means everyone tries to take advantage of her. It’s a mess by the end of the night, cups are stacked everywhere, he hasn’t had a chance to clear the dining area since the coffee side has blown up, Ren has cried once and Taako almost got in a fistfight with a customer.

They don’t get the chance to actually clean up until nearly an hour and a half after they were supposed to close. Taako doesn’t have the energy to talk or charm, he throws together the dishes and leaves the chairs down, Ren counts the register and doesn’t offer to let him out early- but if he knew how to lock up himself he would offer for her. He does the dishes a tad too violent to be normal, he zones out and his thoughts disappear into that white noise. He can’t get a thought out that makes sense, it’s all angry and nervous and bitter and he can’t focus on anything.

It takes him longer than normal to get everything onto the drying rack, but Ren doesn’t comment. They turn out the lights and lock up, Taako tries to take notice for later but everything is just so godsdamn heavy and he gives a halfhearted wave as he walks home. His mind is just blaring in his skull, the white noise is deafening and he tries to think- he thinks he thinks- he feels the brain activity and the synapses but everything hurts. He jaw aches from the stress of clenching, his feet hurt from standing all day, his back from hunching- it’s not as bad as his old job but it’s different. He stops in the fancy parking lot. Most of the lights are too bright, he sticks to a dimmer edge as he walks, although eventually he stops. 

Words start to come back to him, and he knows he can’t go home still raving mad or completely dissociating. He takes a few moments to breathe, count his breaths and rubs the hair ties on his wrists through his winter coat. His headache slowly starts to soften, he doesn’t know how long he stands in the dark corner but he just does. The winter air is sharp but clear. He hears a car start to pull out of a spot nearby, but he doesn’t notice it. 

He’s lonely. He misses Lup, as shitty as that is. She’s happy now, he should be happy too. And he’s not really alone- he has his family- but being a parent is new and weird. He doesn’t want to fuck it up. Taako is still standing in this dark spot as he contemplates, and that quickly causes more than a few problems. 

The first problem that Taako has no right way of knowing, is that somebody else has had a very long day and isn’t paying attention either. And then, the second problem, is that Taako feels a huge wave of pain and his head bounces off the asphalt of the parking lot. 

 

When he wakes up he’s surprised to notice he’s  _ not _ in a whole lot of pain. He’s sore as hell but that’s probably from work, his boss probably had him at another twelve hour day. He tries to blink his eyes open to little skill- everything is slow and he feels like there’s wet concrete in his veins instead of blood. When he can get his eyes open he’s bombarded by white, he winces and raises an arm to cover his eyes. When the world stops personally attacking his eyes, he realizes he’s in a hospital room. And he glances around slowly, his head is pounding as he rolls back and forth at a snails pace. He realizes he has a room with a window, and that somebody is asleep on the shitty bay window seat.

He moves his arm to ask who it is- and his jaw opens. He tries talking, it isn’t his fault his jaw won’t come back up. He does manage to get out a kind of grunt, but he’s not sure if he actually does or if he’s imagining it. It seems to rouse the sleeper though, Taako watches as the guy shoots upright. 

And Taako manages to close his jaw, he points weakly. “Window!” He says (although it probably comes out more like  Win-oh). Because Taako’s brain helpfully supplies that they’ve met before, that this guy likes sitting at windows. 

The guy laughs nervously, and stands up, before hitting some button on Taako’s bed. “You’re- you’re on quite a few painkillers right now.” He says, and Taako tries to look up his face but stops at the very nice but very rumpled dress shirt he’s wearing. 

“Sc-oone.” Taako says. He’s thinking much more refined thoughts than this, he recognizes this guy from work. But not work- cause he’s in a shitty cubicle at work- but this guy barely eats his pastries and always looks out the window. 

“Someone will be here shortly, t-to check up on you. You said your name was Taako?”

Taako blinks, the best version of a nod he can get. 

“You caused quite a stir when the doctors tried to take your blood, they’re going to have to do more than a few tests now that you’re calmer.” The guys pulls his hair back into a ponytail, and Taako just stares up at him. He’s good looking from the side, but he’s got a real nice face. Dark skin, cheek bones with some glow, a little bit of scruff, Taako must be imaging the red eyes though. When some nurse comes into the room everything still feels like it’s going three times the speed it should be.

He sobers up after the first test, by the third he’s a little more put together but that also means problematic. His head is still killing him but he can talk (bitch) well enough and he gets taken back to the room. Everything mixes together in a giant brain slurry, he gets important bits and pieces and when they ask for next of kin he shoots as upright as he can.

“Lup!” He yells, before falling back and taking a wheezing breath at his movement and volume. The asshole that hit him stays though, well at least until the nurse says she’s going to try and give Lup a call (He follows her out then and Taako doesn't like how alone he feels). Taako lets his head drop and looks down the bed. Huh. Aside from his head, all he’s really got is a sprained ankle. He’s real tired though.

 

Angus wakes up bright and early for normal, he rubs his eyes and puts on his glasses, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up. He stretches and hops out of bed, going to the kitchen. “Good morning!” He calls, before stopping. The kitchen is empty. Long night then! He goes up the stairs instead, pushing into Taako’s room. He calls again, and his bed is empty. Lup’s old bed is empty. He goes back down the stairs and looks around. The house is empty. He takes a few breaths and counts them, he checks the time on one of the clocks. It’s close to ten am, Taako should be home, Taako should be awake, they should be making breakfast together and eating by now. Angus climbs onto his stool and scans the counter before finding Taako’s phone and swiping it open. His hands shake as he opens the application and clicks the only number he thinks can help.

“Better be good Taako, gettin’ some real primo care bear hours.” Lup yawns into the receiver, and she pauses as Angus tries to get his words to work.

“A-Aunt Lup- something’s wrong with Taako.” His words run together and Angus fights not to drop the phone.

“What’s going on Angus?” She tries not to let her voice show how nervous she is but Angus can tell, it sounds like she’s snapped from barely awake to painfully so.

“Taako didn’t come home last night, I don’t know where he is.” He feels tears bubble to the surface, his voice shakes.

“Okay, it’s okay peanut. Angus, we’re gonna figure this out. Where was he last night?”

“H-He went to work but he didn’t come home.” He hears Lup talking briefly to Barry before some rustling like Lup throwing on something. Angus is counting his breaths because his heartbeats are too fast.

“Okay, okay. Angus we’re gonna come over and pick you up, okay? Give us- give us a few minutes to let everyone know and we’ll get back.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice breaks and he clutches Taako’s phone- “Aunt Lup I’m scared.”

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise Mango.” And Lup hangs up. Angus keeps the phone to his ear though, tears finally bubble over his cheeks and he cries, loud and long. He falls to his knees on the floor and sobs, his glasses get caught in his hair and he just cries until the front door opens and Lup is barreling inside. 

“Angus! Oh Angus, it’s gonna be okay.” She picks him up and he clings to her, she says more but Angus just buries his face in her shoulder and refuses to let go. She starts walking out of the house and Angus knows she’s asking more questions but he just sobs on her. They both pause as Lup’s phone starts ringing. She tries to set him down but he refuses, she grabs her phone from her back pocket and falls into the passenger seat of her and Barry’s car. Barry isn’t talking, but he watches Lup swipe her phone open just like Angus does.

“It’s Lup, any news on-” And there’s a few seconds of pause before her expression seems to peak and she moves the hand holding Angus to hit Barry in the arm. “Oh- Oh. Okay. What happened?” She digs her fingers into Barry’s coat and her jaw shakes. “Oh my god- and he’s okay?”

Angus wipes his face as best he can on her coat and watches as she turns to her partner and speaks again. “Saint Lurue’s- we’ll be there right now- as soon as we can.” And Barry turns the key in the ignition and pulls into the street. “Thank you- th- thank you so much. Yeah. Goodbye.” She pulls her phone down from her ear and takes a shaky breath. “Taako got hit by a car.”

“Oh my god-” Barry says.

“Is he okay?” Angus tightens his grip on Lup’s coat and she rubs his back up and down.

“He- they said he got a pretty nasty concussion and a sprained ankle, but no broken bones. He was a challenge to deal with last night so they couldn’t get him to cooperate until this morning. He’s been unconscious and he still is.”

Angus buries his face right back in her coat, and feels his whole body go cold. 

 

Angus holds Barry’s hand as Lup storms through the lobby of Saint Lurue’s medical center. They follow her as she reaches the desk and Angus knows he should be paying attention but everything is still cold. When he gets to Taako’s room he thought he was done crying but seeing Taako laying on a hospital bed in some white gown and his face so unnervingly calm, he bursts right back into tears. 

Lup on the other hand, sees the figure seated in the bay window first and all but runs at him, drawing her fist and socking the guy in the cheek. Barry follows her and he’s yelling something, but Angus quietly goes up to Taako’s bed and grabs the hand hanging off the side. He threads their fingers together and doesn't let go. The noise seems to rouse him though, Taako blinks his eyes open and winces, before taking a deep breath. 

He mumbles something and Angus pulls on his hand. Taako opens his eyes again, and angus doesn't like the confused cold stare he gets.

“Koko, you awake?” Lup takes the other side of his bed and he turns slowly to face her. 

“Heya Lulu,” He sounds drowsy and Angus just keeps up his death grip on his hand. “‘M glad you’re here.”

“Yea, glad I’m here too. How you feelin’?”

“Head hurts. Gettin’-” He pauses and turns back to Angus. Angus jumps, but wipes his nose on the sleeve of his free hand. “You’re my  _ son _ .” He says, blinking slowly at him. Angus rubs the tears from his eyes and nods at him. Taako’s face splits into a giant smile.

“Koko. Are you okay?” Lup pulls his other hand and he blinks at her now. 

“He uhm- he had to go back under for a bit, he panicked rather intensely when he was coherent for the cat scan.” and Angus looks up at the stranger. He’s standing off to the side, and holding the side of his face (Angus kinda wishes he could get a punch in too, but Lup’s got a lot more strength and rage than him so he’ll settle). Angus feels himself get very very angry, and then he thinks to stop that, and start reading instead. 

The strange man is in a rather nice suit missing the jacket, white dress shirt and deep red tie both rumbled like he slept in them. He has a bag on the window ledge and his dreads are up in a ponytail. Angus sees silver earring and curved ears, so human. His face is oddly symmetrical, no visible scars or wounds, he must have been the one who hit Taako. He does seems remorseful, based on the fact he slept here and has apparently been keeping an eye on Taako until his family could show up. He has a small tick in twisting his foot on the ball back and forth, and his free hand in clenching and unclenching. His posture is eerily straight, Angus thinks his breathing is so frequent and shallow he’s panicking. Angus still doesn’t like him. He glares at the stranger and holds onto his father’s hand (although deep down he knows he isn’t intimidating- as a crying seven or so year old).

“Concussion?” Barry asks, standing next to the guy. 

He nods, “The doctors said it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, no internal bleeding and no physical injuries aside from some scrapes and a twisted ankle.”

“Here- let’s exchange information outside.” Barry starts pulling the guy out of the room and Lup watches him go, eyes burning into his dress shirt as he leaves.

Taako’s voice catches the remaining two off guard in the silence that follows. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too Taako!” Angus yells, tugging on his hand again. He’s stopped crying now, he takes off his glasses and wipes his face for the hundredth time. 

“C’mere- Lulu. Luluuu- I wanna hold the baby.”

Lup laughs and rubs her eyes now, “Istus bless Taako- you’re barely coherent. Sound more like when we were at that club for our hundredth birthday.”

“I’m- a  _ hundred _ ?” He looks at her incredulously and she nods. 

“We’re a hundred fifty three. Birthday coming up soon.”

“ _ Nah- _ ” Angus has to stifle a giggle at that, he sounds more like some surfer bro in a movie than his Taako. “I jus’- wanna hold my son. I have a  _ son _ ! Where’s- Ma- Mag. He’s the one who-” He tries to lift the hand Angus is holding and looks down at it. “Hand.” He says.

“Okay, I’ll let Angus up there if you two promise to get some rest.” Lup is already saying the incantation for levitate though, and Angus pulls himself up the hospital bed as he floats, before nestling into Taako’s side. 

“Oh look-”

“You’re loopy, dad.” Angus smiles, fisting his hands in Taako’s gown.

“I’m  _ lucky _ .” He says, voice far off and distant. 

“You’re a fucking dumbass.” Lup interjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does make a difference!
> 
> Bey you were wondering when Krav was gonna show up huh? Well guess what. WHABAM.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter delves deep into Taako's food thing! (which you the reader can take from me, the author, as his eating disorder) It takes place mostly from his point of view and it is very heavy as a result. Stuff along the lines of associating food with negative thoughts, purposeful self-starvation, and depression. Taako does get treatment for it as he's mentioned in the past and get therapy, but this is flashing back to the moment and disorder itself. 
> 
> There's always been a lot of interest in this, but if this in any way makes you uncomfortable, don't read it! Your health and safety is the number one priority, don't let a few hundred words set you down a bad mental path.

Lup is the only one awake when Barry gets back, her man is scrutinizing a business card and she nods him over to Taako’s bedside. She smiles as he does, looking at their brother and their little nephew, curled up and clinging to each other asleep.

_ What’s his name? _ Lup casts message. 

_ Kravitz McAllister _ , Barry responds, handing over his business card.  _ Suit through and through. _

_ Job?  _ Lup looks over the card, rubbing her thumb along the edges and scrutinizing for any imperfection. There aren’t any.

_ Apparently some kind of law sorta stuff, full benefits. He’s covering the hospital bills entirely. _

_ “ _ What?” Lup whispers, looking over at Barry. “Wait-” She cast message to be sure he can hear her.  _ What? _

Barry nods.  _ Said he felt bad. _

_ He better.  _ Lup takes Barry’s hand, and takes a deep breath. 

 

Taako dreams. Well he wouldn’t consider them dreams, he remembers things. Things he likes, things he doesn’t like, things he thought he had forgotten and things he would love to forget. The hospital smells like a hospital. It’s clean but too clean. Plastic and antiseptic and cold. The lights are fluorescent and bright and flat, the white walls make the place look like a subliminal space and he can feel the light through his eyelids.

 

Taako remembers cracking an egg into a pan, relishing the loud and tantalizing sizzle that follows. He looks up at the camera and give his best smile, his assistant behind the camera flashes a thumbs up and everything.

“And the real trick to making the perfect omelet- is to just gently scramble the surface here, it’ll only take a few seconds so be quick-” He shuffles around the egg mixture and takes a deep breath, it smells right. “And once it gets just a bit lumpy in here, now we can add the center. Like a kinder egg, a good omelet- it’s-” He laughs to himself and looks up for a moment, “I mean ideally they’re not the same but a nice, solid outside and a wonderful surprise in the middle.” It sizzles more as he adds the bacon bits and parsley. 

“You’re going to hear you doubt yourself, but that bitch doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I’m the only bitch you need to listen to.” He points the spatula up and he sees his assistant behind the camera barely contain a laugh. He feels good, he feels like he’s glowing as he finishes the breakfast and reaches over for the egg carton. 

“Alright, round two. Saz, you want that one?” He nudges the plate to his assistant, and Sazed laughs. 

“Hell yeah I do, I think we got enough footage from the first one though- you hardly make mistakes or unusable footage.” He waves a hand and Taako opens the silverware drawer, tossing him a fork. 

“Yes, I am perfect, but I also hardly used magic.”

“Guess you’re too good of a chef.” He mumbles around a forkful. 

“Kiss-ass.” Taako mumbles, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face at all. “Alright, now here we go folks. Magic’s great in the kitchen, especially if you’re anything like me.” He cracks two eggs in his bowl and looks at it expectantly. Then, he waves his fingers at the camera and reaches down into the bowl before withdrawing it. Instead of being coated in egg, a perfectly shelled egg is in his fingertips. 

“And by that I mean very good at it.” He cracks this egg and whisks in the spices, humming to himself. “So, here’s the kicker about making a good omelet. You think it’s- you think it’s super simple- but it’s simple in a different way than you expect.”

“How is it different Taako?” Sazed calls, cupping his hand around his mouth (still with half a bite in it too).

“I’m glad you asked, wonderful assistant!” Taako gives his best smile. The place is a last minute reservation and they’re going to film the next five weeks of episodes while they have access to a good looking and functioning kitchen- but god if it doesn’t feel good. Taako gets to cook, and Sazed jumped onboard to do filming and editing after what Taako generously called season zero. Taako laughs at his jokes, and there’s only one rule. Taako’s the only one on camera. That’s how it started, that’s how it will end. He rides this wave of popularity to a million subscribers, a cookbook deal, one singular appearance on TV, and Sazed is behind him the whole way. 

 

It- it morphs. It blends as Taako remembers more and less, he sees the time they spent two battery lives trying to get the perfect egg custard, sees the time he dumped editing off until the last minute and Sazed  _ still _ had a perfect episode up the next day. Taako also sees Sazed make comments a little too frequently, make jokes that fall flat. Tries to hand off a bowl but steps into frame and Taako snaps at him. Leaves in an unflattering shot of Taako or cuts him off and doesn’t transition the audio between takes. Taako remembers Sazed, the curious kid just out of high school interested in helping him, interested in clinging to Taako’s scrap of popularity.

He remembers making lunch for the kid when he showed up late to filming, crying his eyes out. He remembers bailing him out of jail one night when he got wasted and had nobody else to call. He remembers meaning something to someone, being someone to look up to. Of course he wasn’t going to share the spotlight, naturally he was selfish, but he also did all of this. This was his work, his claim. Sazed was just a kid.

Taako remembers making thirty clove garlic chicken in season six, the mid season finale with a room full of interested fans to taste test. He remembers the looks that came from the first taste testers, he remembers panicking and trying to help- stopping everyone he could from eating more than they already had. He remembers that Sazed never stopped filming. He remembers the lawsuits, the investigation of the food poisonings. He remembers losing everything all at once, not knowing until it was too late that everything he worked so hard to build up, was in pieces at his feet. 

Taako remembers the days after. He remembers how things melted together, death threat after death threat. He remembers shaking anytime someone so much as spoke the word chicken. Taako remembers laying in bed, too exhausted to move, to eat, to brush his teeth. 

“Hey, Taaks.” Lup says gently. “The boys ‘ve been askin’ about you. You up to talk to them?” She sits on his bed, and Taako can’t even bring himself to look up at her.

“No.” He says.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Her voice is quiet. Worried. She shouldn’t have to worry about him.

“No.” He says.

“Have you eaten? Drank water?”

“No.”

“Will you? For me?”

“No.”

“I’m gonna cook something up. I’ll bring you some.” She stands up and pats his mess of a bed, Taako watches her go and closes his eyes. He doesn’t deserve to eat. The last time he cooked- where he was excited about food he almost served forty people their deaths. He didn’t, but the thought is there. What if he did? What if he killed someone with his cooking? What if he killed someone in his family with his cooking?

In the darkness of a still room he remembers the terrible word association that would haunt him for years to come.  _ Food is bad.  _

 

Taako remembers the pangs of pain in his stomach as he lay in bed for days, only getting up to eat a muffin or take a piss. The looks of worry and pity that came when Lup finally managed to drag him out to see the others. The bullshit advice that tried to make him feel better- He remembers nobody questioning his palette, because just getting him to eat was good enough. But it never was. Because he wasn’t taking care of himself, he didn’t care enough too. He didn’t see the point. 

Taako remembers vague jokes about him layering up and constantly shivering (iron deficiency, no muscle or fat to burn calories and keep him warm), comments about him being a stick, so thin and nothing like Barry or Magnus (never asking about why he was so thin,  only using it for jokes), praises for not having a terrible diet and losing control of his life (he was losing control, his diet was terrible. Just in the way everybody approved of because society said thin was pretty. Dying was pretty.). Taako remembers the hatred that grew from seeing his reflection, buying lip balm and concealer to cover his cracking lips, his gaunt cheeks and dark eye circles. The lingering gazes from Lup, who knew something was wrong, but could never figure out the right way to get through to him. He remembers being so fragile, but at the same time furious. Food was bad- food almost killed people. He almost killed people. He didn’t deserve to eat. 

Taako remembers the migraines, the muscle pain, the spots in his vision whenever he so much as helped with groceries. He feels himself blacking out, different blurry visions of those moments before. In the grocery store, with Lup, with Magnus and Julia, at the library. Waking up time after time, vague and empty promises of taking better care of himself. He was dying, his brain was rotting away from the inside out, and taking his body down with it. 

He remembers when food stopped being something he ate because he was hungry, when he only ate to stop the stares, and even then his stomach would protest because food was bad. The throwing up after meals, the nausea that came with so much as drinking water. 

He remembers waking up in the hospital, Lup holding his hand and crying into his hair. The room smells like antiseptic, the lights are too bright- Lup crawls into his bed and holds his shirt and that at least feels right. He’s so tired. He feels the ache deep deep in his body, muscles and flesh pulled so tight across his bones they’re pulling themselves apart. The shaky movement that comes with weakness so strong he can barely hold his limbs up. The way he feels each of his vertebrae and where they rest back against his pillows. He’s so tired. He closes his eyes as Lup weeps on him.

 

He blinks his eyes open and takes a deep inhale. He is in a hospital room, which he isn’t very fond of but it’s not what his brain tries to assume at first. His head doesn’t pound or spin as he looks around, he sees Magnus asleep in the dark of the bay window this time and when he tries to get himself to a more comfortable position there’s a small whine of protest. Looking down, Taako finds Angus also asleep, hands a white knuckle grip in Taako’s gown. He reaches his hand up to scrunch the kid’s hair though, and that lets Taako fix himself into a more comfortable spot.

Right. He’s here. In the hospital for the hit, not for- he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s late, he should try and sleep (he is still tired for some bullshit reason)- but he did just sleep the entire day away. He looks down at Angus, and takes his shoulder in one hand. It takes a little while for him to actually wake up, but he does. Angus blinks up at Taako, and fists his hands in the gown they’ve got on him.

“G’morning sir.” Angus mumbles. 

“It’s like, late.” Taako says back.

“Then why’d you wake me?”

“You looked too comfortable. You can’t be more comfortable than me, I’m the one that’s supposed to be taken care of here.”

“Oh, you were just lonely.” Angus situates himself to sit on the bed, back against the uptilt of the mattress and side pressed firmly against Taako. He reaches to the small side table and grabs his glasses, while Taako leans down and pinches his earlobe. “Hey!”

“Don’t you backtalk me yet- that shit’s only allowed when you’re a teenager. Hey, is my phone over there?”

“Uh- yeah. Here.” Angus passes it over, and watches as Taako swipes it open. The brightness of the screen casts both of them in blue light, the dim of the room. Taako checks the phone notification, whistling at all the calls he’s missed, opening up his messenger instead. He types out a message to Ren first. 

**YOU:** hey ren, i got hit by a car

**YOU:** im gonna be out of commission for a while i guess

**YOU:** brains still gently scrambled

 

Then, checking up on the family groupchat. He knows the kind of nonsense that probably happened early on, but he does  _ not _ have the energy to read everything.

**YOU:** hey motherfuckers were good

 

And with that he turns his phone back off, hands it to his boy, and lays back on the pillow.

“That’s very rude to wake me up and then go back to sleep.” Angus tugs on his hair, and Taako snaps his jaw towards him. 

“You’d know all about rude, you little stinker.”

“I am very rude, because you deserve it.” Angus says back, laying his head against Taako’s shoulder. 

“Character development.” Taako laughs.

“Yeah. I guess I have changed a lot.” He mumbles. “‘m sleepy dad, can we go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, sure thing baby.” Taako threads an arm over Angus’ shoulder. “Let’s catch some z’s. You gotta keep the nightmares away though,” He pulls at Angus’ middle and the kid lays his upper half on Taako’s chest, arms hanging down Taako’s side. 

“Okay. G’night dad.” 

“Mhm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Yeah, this was a real short one, and a real heavy one. I wanted to get something out since it's been a month, and also update you guys. The future chapters for this are probably gonna be a bit more sparse from here on out (I touched up my outline so I have a lot, and probably the rest of this planned now so)


	19. Chapter 19

Angus is pulled out of bed by big warm hands, and pressed against a warm chest- he wiggles a little but quickly falls back asleep. When he wakes up he’s on something big and soft, tucked into somebody’s side. He rubs at his eyes and pushes upright, squinting around. He isn’t in the hospital anymore, the room is a warm orange and the person he’s with laughs. She does, and Angus nods.

“Morning baby,” Julia sticks a hand in his hair and shakes it around. Angus leans into it, and nods.

“Did you guys steal me?” Angus mumbles, rolling his shoulders. 

“We did, Taako should be getting out today but Lup needed to talk to him about some stuff, and do paperwork.” Julia puts down her needlepoint and scoops him up. She keeps a hold on him as she stands up from the bed, and hefts him on her hip. “Gettin’ big.” She smiles.

“Can I have some paper?” Angus looks up at her, and she nods. "And eyes."

“It’s breakfast, you sit and watch the dogs and I’ll work on food.” She grabs his glasses from a side table and Angus pulls them on, studying the room around them.

Angus’ whole face lights up when he actually processes what she said. “Right! Dogs! What about- the- that-” He waves a hand and Julia laughs. It’s deep and booming, Angus smiles as she does. 

“Well take a look at this.” She reaches the door to the bedroom, and pulls it open. Angus watches her, looking down at the hardwood as the door opens. And as she does, Angus sees a small bundle of yellow fur curled up on the floor, making him gasp.

“She really likes you.” Julia laughs. “But first- food and paper.” Julia carries him around like doesn’t weigh anything, her hands are warm as they brush through his hair and rubs his cheeks.

 

Angus gets set up at the table where he had lunch what feels like lifetimes ago, a few pieces of notebook paper in a pile at his mercy. He writes down everything he remembers about the nasty man who hit Taako, he writes down what room Taako is in, what was in the room, he scribbles out a layout of the room- the name of the nurse who helped Aunt Lup, he snaps out of his focus as Julia places a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him, and an apple. 

“Whatcha writin’?” She digs into her own bowl and watches him finish his last thought, before Angus nods. 

“Stuff,” He says. He taps his fingers on the paper, “Facts. Gotta keep my thoughts in order.”

“Oh? That’s cool.” She says. “How are you doing?”

“Okay. Worried but tired.” He takes his bowl and eats a spoonful. 

“I was thinking about going to get my hair cut. Would you be interested in joining me? If not Magnus can close the shop early and come up.”

“Shop?”

“We work a woodsmithing shop. Selling carvings and doing commissions.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“We did your magnifying glass,” She says, taking another spoonful. Angus lights up and Julia laughs. “The polish was ‘specially made.”

“That’s so cool! And uh- I kinda like my long hair. I mean, maybe it’d be good to get it trimmed?” Angus spins his spoon around in his bowl. “I uh-...”

“Hm?” Julia looks up at him and Angus sinks his head down on his shoulders. 

“I saw a girl who had beads and stuff in her hair- i-in her twists.” He says. “It made really nice noises when she looked around and- yeah.”

“Awh, that’s sweet! You sure have a lot of hair already, we could stop by the library and look for braid books.” Julia says it like it’s nothing, and Angus blinks up at her.

“Really?”

“Of course! How about after breakfast we have a bit of a day out, and grab a book- and after lunch or dinner, I can do up your hair?”

“I’d really really like it Julia.” He scoops more cereal in his mouth. “Is Dad gonna be alright?”

“Of course he is-”

“Then why are you keeping me away from him?” Angus tilts his head and barely holds back a smile as Julia jerks and her eyes go wide.

“Jeez you’re-”

“Remarkable. What’s going on? You adults never tell me.” 

“We take care of you baby, and Taako’s gonna be okay. Lup and Barry are working with him for final scans, paperwork, and set ups for check-ins. It’s gonna be boring and stressful and Taako suggested we get you to unwind a little. No ulterior motives. Promise.”

“Okay.” Angus looks back at his bowl, “I’d like it. Sorry.”

“Never a problem, your brain just works hard. Finish your cereal and eat at least half of that apple-” She picks up her cereal bowl and drinks the remaining milk, setting it down with a happy sigh. “I’m gonna feed the dogs.” She stands up, a milk moustache on her lip and Angus giggles. “What?” She asks incredulously. 

“Nothing!” angus smiles up at her, and grabs the macintosh apple. 

 

Julia bundles him up in a coat that threatens to drown him and a hat, scarf, and mitten set that fits him perfectly. She lifts him up again as the dogs start swarming towards the door as they go to leave. A sharp whistle has them sitting, the little yellow puppy rushing forward anyway. 

Angus points down at her and frowns. “Sit.” He says. 

She sits, and Angus lights up like a candlenights bush. 

“I think you’re her favorite.” Julia says, stepping out of the house and closing the door. She lock is with her key, pulls on it to make sure, and steps down the porch to their beat up truck. 

“Hello Dee.” Angus mumbles, Julia opening the door and letting him crawl up into the cab. 

“She’s a good ol’ girl-” Julia shuts his door and climbs in the driver's side. “Alright. First stop, let’s get pampered.” The heat of the car fogs the windshield for a few moments but Julia turns on the radio as she drives (careful and properly). 

 

The haircut place they enter is warm and slowly working out of its candlenights decorations it seems, Angus holds Julia’s hand and stares around at the patrons, the walls, the signs. He’s content to let Julia do all the talking and introduce him as her nephew, he sits beside her as they wait. They pull off coats and fold them over their laps.

“Psst. Who would be the most likely to win in a fight right now?” She leans down to ask him. Angus giggles, and looks around quickly. 

“You.”

“Alright yeah, aside from me.”

Angus hums, swinging his legs on the chair. “Well aside from the beauticians with scissors and blades, the receptionist has a nervous tick of curling their arm like lifting weights, suggesting they work out regularly, best bet being for their mental health because it’s become a kind of coping mechanism. The big man in the back getting his head shaved has some kind of tattoo on his neck referencing a position in the military.” He looks up at her and she’s beaming. 

“You’re so smart kid,” She ruffles his hair and he laughs, leaning into her touch. They talk more as they wait, Julia asks who the tallest is, (her) who gives the best haircuts, who has the highest ranking job in the store. It’s fun, it’s challenging to start from scratch and even when he guesses wrong or can’t figure it out Julia is just as pleased. Julia holds his hand as they walk back to have their hair washed, it’s weird in a bad way but it’s over quick enough. He can’t talk to the stylist and Julia talks for him, they finish quick enough and blow dry his hair. That sucks too, but again it’s over quick. His curls bounce against his head in their big ball, and Julia’s stylist finishes up not long after.

Angus finds that Julias hands are softer than the hairdresser, and they don’t make his scalp tingle with anxiety. She tussles his hair as they get in the car and Angus giggles, happy to have a good touch. 

“Lookin’ good kiddo, I’m glad we got your hair cut.”

“Thank you! It was not fun but I do feel better.” Angus pats his coat pockets, and looks around as Julia starts Dee up. 

“Library?”

“Library.” 

 

The walk into the library is chilly but nice enough, Angus rushes ahead and waves Julia in as the doors part. 

“Together?”

“I wanna go look for Caleb Cleveland books! And grab the- that Doyle I read before.”

“Go ahead, I’m gonna look for braid books.”

 

Angus sits on the floor of the Waxmen-Burnsides house, a little yellow puppy strewn across his lap asleep. Julia fiddles with his hair, twisting his locs into tight rows on his head. It’s long enough that it does just barely hang down, and Julia hums along with the music playing from her phone. 

“Julia?” Angus asks quietly, watching the way the puppy snores gently.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Have you named this puppy yet?”

“No, but she’s been behaving well. Have a few names in mind but none have stuck yet. You wanna name her?” 

“If I can. I think she’d like Cleveland.” He jerks up as Julia twists a bobble into the end of some of his hair. 

“Sorry, sorry baby. I think that’ll suit her nice. Now we won’t let you adopt her or anything but you are certainly her favorite.” Julia leans down and Angus can hear the smile in her voice, her warm hands threading through what little remains of his hair that’s not sectioned up or twisted together. No beads, they’re a bit difficult to do with little hair and little talent between them. But some little twisties and ponytail holders with plastic baubles. It makes him feel pretty. “Angus and Cleveland, huh?”

“Like Caleb Cleveland! But like- better.” At his excitement he moves, and the puppy raises her head sleepily. “Good morning Cleveland.”

She does seem to react and Angus lights up, Julia laughs again, everything feels right with the world. Julia returns to working on his hair, Angus plays with Cleveland, tossing tennis balls. Even when a few more of the dogs find their way to the main room from the various perches around the house, fetch is easy and Angus loves all of the dogs. When Julia finishes up the last of his hair, she puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. The little jangle that follows the movement makes him smile.

“How’s it feel? My hair’s a bit too unruly for cute stuff like this.”

“It feels really really nice- like it’s mine again.” He stands up, “Can I?”

“Go look,” Julia waves him off, “We did things a bit out of order, I’m gonna get started on lunch.”

 

Angus is eating and writing down what he remembers from candlenights when Julia’s phone starts ringing. He looks up and sets down his apple, Julia rushes to stand up and wipe her face with her napkin at the same time as she goes to her phone. 

“Julia,” She says, leaning back against the lip of the counter. “Oh hey babe.”

“Lup.” Angus says, jotting down a note for later, in his notebook. “She calls Lup babe just like Lup calls most people.” He mumbles as he scribbles. 

“Yeah, we’re at the house, Magnus is running the store and out of volunteering until Taako’s back to normal, his choice not mine. You guys doing okay?” A pause. “He  _ what _ ?”

Angus looks up, forgoing his apple and pen for a moment. 

“Alright- well- no don’t let him- hold on. Yes- goodness gracious-” Julia pulls the phone from her ear and looks over at Angus. “Would you be up to talking to Taako? Apparently he’s a little scrambled still, but he’s asking about you.”

There’s a weird mix of happiness and worry in that phrase, but Angus nods, holding a hand out. Julia walks over, Angus takes the phone, and then he hears Taako. 

“Kid? You alive?”

“Hi Taako!” Angus says. “How are you feeling?”

“Been better pumpkin, hey- this is gonna sound weird. You see the guy who hit me?”

“Uh- yeah. What’s going on?”

“What’s  _ up _ with him?” His voice pitches up on the word, and Angus hears Lup on the other end yelling at him. He hears  _ Taaks _ \- and _ he’s not _ \- and then Taako’s voice muffled as he yells back at his sister. 

“I think you’re a bit out of it dad.” Angus laughs. And then he pauses. Taako’s reply is quiet. 

“Wait, dad? That’s a thing we’re doing?”

“I uh- it can not be- it can’t- can n-not- be I mean if- you- y-”

“No no no- You can’t call me dad when I- Lup! You’re taking me to see mister death man and then I’m going to see my son.”

“You can’t say you’re not my dad and then call me your son!” Angus huffs, cheek puffing out. 

“No backtalk!”

“Bullshit!” Angus says. There’s a chorus of howling laughter, one on Angus’ line and two on Taako’s end. Then there’s some brief wrestling, before Lup seemingly takes the phone. 

“Alright mango, he’s still gently beaten like a shitty omelet,” she laughs, “But we will stop by and see you guys soon. You holding up okay?”

“Yes’m!”

“Alright. See you soon. Give the phone back to Julia?”

Angus nods, looking up at his babysitter before offering the phone up to her. “Love you!” He calls into the receiver as Julia takes it.

“Hey, yeah. Yeah.” Julia starts walking away, she smushes the phone between her head and her shoulder before walking back to the table and grabbing the dirty dishes. “He seriously said  _ dead _ ? He’s the one who got hit by the car-” Julia says, depositing the dishes in the sink. 

Angus meanwhile picks up his pen, and records what he can of the one sided conversation. It’s certainly interesting. 

 

Angus is bundled up and tossing tennis balls in the backyard, giggling as the dogs chase after the toys. His breath fogs in the january air, the cold sky is cloudy but no sign of snow yet, thankfully. He looks up at the sky for too long though, and one of the big dogs comes running up to remind him to pay attention. He stumbles back still laughing, falling to his butt then his back as furry faces prod him and bodies leap on him. 

“Hey! Hey!” He calls between laughs-

“-dying out there.” Somebody calls from the front of the house. Somebody’s here! And right on cue the back door of the house opens, and Julia calls him in. The dogs tear off through the yard first, and Angus and Cleveland follow, stepping into the warmth to meet three faces. Taako, Lup, and Barry are coming in and stripping off their coats, Angus doesn’t even both to take off his own before barreling into Taako’s side, getting his arms around him as far as they’ll go. 

“Dad!”

“Hey kid,” Taako’s voice is soft and he drops down on one knee to scoop him into a hug, one Angus buries himself in. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m right here pumpkin, not going anywhere. Julia been taking care of you?”

“Yeah! She makes good food- not as good as yours-”

“Natch.”

“But I missed you. I wanted to punch that guy! But Lup did better.” Taako blinks at that, and looks up at his sister. Lup whistles quickly, dumping her coat on the bannister and taking off to the kitchen. Barry nods.

“I wanted to too, but with my luck I’d land myself in the hospital next to you.” He shrugs, patting Angus’ head as he walks into the kitchen next. 

“I swear, I leave you all unsupervised for one day,” Taako rolls his eyes, but his smile is warm and genuine. “Alright. Hey, there’s somethin’ I wanna tell you.” He pulls on Angus’ sleeve and the boy looks up at him. “I know I’m not the best with words and bein’ an adult an’ shit. But I do love you, alright Angus?”

“I love you too!” Angus practically screams, squeezing his hands in Taako’s coat. 

“Alright, get outta your coat and tell me all about your day.”

 

Everyone is nestled in the small family room, Lup in the arm chair across the table, everyone else shoved onto the well loved couch. A few pillows were displaced but Angus (nestled between Taako and Julia) snatched up one to trace his fingers on while the adults had their adult talk.

“And something’s up with him.” Taako says, “You think I’m out of my mind but I know-”

“You also were adamant this morning that Angus had melted into the bed.”

“Humor Barold! Have you heard of it!” Taako jabs a finger towards his best friend, and Barry sneers. 

“Absolutely not- do I look like a man who can understand sarcasm?”

“Lucretia would beg to differ, you two have like- the same sense of humor.” Lup calls, raising her glass. 

“I’m surprised I haven’t heard a dad joke from you despite you not being a dad.” Angus says with a gentle nod. 

“Oh my god that’s it- you just look like you walked out of a double shift at Lowe’s!” Julia laughs, slinging an arm over his shoulder. Barry laughs at that, leaning into her. 

“He looks like the mental image you get when you say the phrase  _ ‘Gene from the seventies party we had at work’ _ .” Lup says, more than a little longing and fond despite the absolutely absurd phrase. 

“How did you make that phrase horny-” Taako says, before Barry and Julia shush him. 

“The baby is here!”

“I’m not a baby!”

“The baby speaks!”

“Wait wait wait-” Taako interrupts. “You got me distracted by Barold’s terrible fashion sense. Not that it’s hard to with his look-”

“My girlfriend thinks the mullet’s sexy.” Barry says, Lup raising a fist in the air.

“Grossgusting! Back to me! The focus! I think something’s up with that Kravitz guy.” Taako waves a hand, and leans down- Angus looks up at him. “And I wanted to tell everyone here, especially the world’s okayest detective.”

“Best!” Angus frowns up at him, before sticking his tongue out. 

“I think you just had a wild drug dream.” Lup says, “Back me up.”

“You were pretty out of it when we got there, and every time you woke up after.” Barry says. 

“Alright kid, you and me.” Taako cups one hand around the side of his mouth. “We’ll figure it out.”

“What exactly do you think is up with that guy? K- Kravitz?” He asks, Taako nodding. “We’ll figure it out.” Angus nods, a determined smile on his face. “When do you have to go back to work? You don’t have to go back tomorrow or anything?”

“Oh, no doc said take it easy for a few days to be safe.”

“Yeah, wanna tell us about work?” Julia reaches over Angus to rub Taako’s shoulder. “Magnus told me they found you in your work uniform?”

Taako visibly deflates at that. “Angus, this might be heavy stuff.”

“‘M good.” He says, looking down. 

“Yeah, I got fired from that shitty office work a few weeks ago. I’ve been working at the Davy Lamp since.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lup leans forward in her seat, and Angus can see the tip of Taako’s ponytail start to curl slowly.

“I got it under control, I didn’t want anyone to freak out. I’ve been doing great-  _ we’re  _ doing great.” He says, lifting both hands placatingly. “It’s not as much money but it’s money. I can take care of Agnes, take care of myself, I’m covering rent and groceries.”

“Alright, we’re here if you need us.” Julia leans down and kisses Taako’s hair, the elf rolling his eyes. 

“It’s really not a big deal. I should probably swing by sometime soon to tell Paloma I’m out for a few days though.”

“It’s getting close to dinner, you could go tomorrow. Magnus will be closing up shop soon.” Julia stands up, collecting the empty or forgotten mugs on the table. “But you probably wanna sleep in your bed.”

“Yeah, could we swing by the Davy Lamp and then call it a night?”

“Works for us.” Lup stands. “Babe?” 

“Not a problem. Ready Angus?” Barry scooches forward on the couch and offers a hand, one Angus takes with a smile. He holds onto Barry’s hand as everyone stands and gets dressed back up. Angus pauses briefly. Lup is the one who notices, tapping his shoulder.

“You good?”

“Uh- yeah. Just surprised.”

Lup makes a questioning hum, and Angus tugs on Barry’s hand. 

“You guys love each other a lot. It’s- nice.” He says with a nod. 

“We love you too kid.” Barry says, patting Angus’ head. 

“Right.”

“Hey- gimme my kid back.” Taako elbows between his siblings, casting levitate and hefting Angus into the air. “We gotta get you home before it gets dark, and get you into some clean clothes. You missed lobster time.” 

“Somebody’s finally admitted they’re a dad!” Julia calls from the kitchen. 

“Bite me!” Taako yells over his shoulder. 

“Jules, come here and lock up after us!” Lup calls down the hall next. 

 

Angus watches Julia shut the door from his spot floating inside Taako’s coat, head sticking out the wide neck hole underneath Taako’s. Barry tries the door and it’s locked, so they all rush to Lup and Barry’s car. They pile in, crank up the heat, and turn on the radio. 

The ride to the Davy Lamp is a time crunch, they get in just as the sun is setting. Hudson is wiping down the front counter and Taako recognizes Ren’s white bob back in the kitchen. 

“Taako,” Hudson looks up, “What-”

“Taako?!” Ren rushes through the door, pausing for just a moment before rushing forward and taking him tight into a hug. Her fat arms nearly crush him but Angus just steps back and smiles (grateful he ended the spell and let Angus walk in on his own). “Oh my god, y’alright?” She takes half a step back, hands all over him, scrutinizing him. 

“Fine, fine. All I got out of it was a sprained ankle.” He says. 

“Are you- you gonna be okay, with the-”

“The guy’s covering it.” Lup steps forward, rubbing Ren’s arm. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Thank Istus, you had me so worried.” Ren takes him into another hug.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Hudson calls, “And nobody’s here. Paloma’s not here either though, stop by tomorrow if you need scheduling changes.”

“Alright, thanks. I’m so very ready for bed though. See you guys tomorrow then.”

“Get some rest!” Ren ushers them all back to the door and into the dark, Lup picks up Angus and gets them all back in the car. Taako and Angus pile out, Lup kissing Angus on the forehead and threatening Taako with bodily harm if he does anything stupid again. 

Angus is shivering as he walks into the apartment, Taako gets the door and nudges the kid in. They both hang around the door for a few moments as Taako makes sure it locks, and then they’re off to their rooms- to their warm pajamas. Angus pulls on his favorite fleece pajamas warm with happy memories, and takes one look at his bed before knowing that no. That just won’t do. He grabs the lightweight blanket and takes off through the main area, up the stairs, and to Taako’s door. The door is open, Taako is also in his pajamas and sitting on his bed. He looks up but doesn’t say anything, and Angus nods. Taako nods, and pats the unoccupied side of the bed. 

“If I flail and smack you in my sleep it’s not my fault.” Taako says, turning away from Angus as he clambers up. Angus can hear the smile in his voice and giggles. 

“Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men.
> 
> Find your usual end note here, I'm way too out of it to actually type it this time.


	20. Chapter 20

Taako wakes up at what he assumes is a reasonable living hour, he wakes up slowly and easy. No nightmares, no night terrors, no startling realizations his subconscious throws at him. He flicks his ears a few times and stretches his legs out from their curled up spot. The window is covered, but the room feels warm nonetheless. He pushes himself upright, disturbing the pile of blankets and looks over at the other side of the bed.

A kid is curled up next to him, breath deep but ragged. He stares for a few moments realization tickling the edges of his brain but unable to grasp that final piece. And then the kid coughs into his fist and an image pops into Taako’s mind. Angus, doubled over on his couch when Lup left to take a bathroom break, when he was really _really_ sick. Angus. His son. His _son-_ Taako takes a deep breath, and rubs his eyes. His hair is curled, he tugs on some of the ends and pulls them down in a half-assed attempt at straightening in. 

There’s a lot to unpack there, but Taako throws away the whole suitcase. He shuffles out of bed and folds himself over doing a few lazy stretches before trundling down the stairs to make breakfast. Pancakes sound nice. 

 

He mixes up some waffle batter and grabs his lucky pan. His phone is on the shitty charger-speaker and plays some mindless high bass low mid song to not wake up Angus. He swipes the spatula along the mouth of the bowl and tilts some batter into the pan. He sways his head back and forth as he cooks. Memories surface as he works, an unsettling jumble of past and present as he looks down at his hands. 

He wasn’t wearing rings, why is he so certain he was wearing rings? He tries to pull his braid over his shoulder, only to flip the end of his barely shoulder-length ponytail. He needs to sit down. 

“Hey Taako.” The voice that rings through the room is one he hasn’t heard in years- it makes his knees shake. Taako’s head swivels up and sees Angus- not-

“Hey kid.” He says shakily. “Sorry, brain’s kinda fried.”

“You’re still recovering,” Angus rushes forward around the small kitchen wall, nearly tripping over his legs as he collides with Taako’s side. He grabs Taako’s sweater and buries his face in it. 

“Yeah. Gonna need to take more time off than I thought.” He says quietly.

“We can spend time together! I was practicing mage hand while you were at work-”

“Oh shit, really? Show me after breakfast.” Taako says, turning back to the now burnt pancake that he pushes the pan off of. “You’ll have some extra time before then, it seems.”

“I’ll go get my wand!” Angus tears off back out of the kitchen, going into his room. 

 

After food, Taako sits on the couch, legs crossed languidly. “Alright, lemme see.” Angus stands in front of him, he fiddles with his glasses and holds out his wand. A flick of the wrist, a sharp gesture down then up- and a blue spectral hand takes the air between the two of them. The thumb flexes a few times, then the index finger, they all move and twitch before Angus makes a few basic hand gestures. Wave, peace sign, nerd thing, Taako nods appreciatively. 

“Well shit, you really did it.” He stands up and walks lazily towards the bookshelves, hand on his chin. “Guess we’ll have to find something else to learn now,” He murmurs just loud enough for Angus to hear and he pulls on the spine of one of his more complicated texts. “How’s this one look?”

He tugs it from the shelf over his shoulder not looking as it spins out of his line of sight.

“Hey!” He hears Angus rush forward, and turning over his shoulder Taako sees Angus has caught the book in his mage hand. 

“Reflexes could use some work, but you do know how to use your spell.”

“You coulda hurt the book.” Angus frowns.

“Or hit you, if you didn’t catch it.” Taako says.

“Yeah but the book.” Angus sets it down on the coffee table.

"Istus, you _nerd_." 

"So are you gonna teach me or not?"

Taako gasps indignantly, and Angus giggles. 

“I’ll forgive you for that one Agnes- but only because I want to start teaching you this new spell before we go down to the Davy Lamp.”

“Can we say hello to Miss Ren? I really like her!”

“If she can I figured she could watch over you while I talk to Paloma. Anyway- I figured I could actually teach you levitate since you cast it on accident.”

“Oh! Right, it’s an actual real spell.” Angus dispells his mage hand, and folds his own in front of him. 

Taako hums and eyes him up and down. 

“It’s- sometimes it’s easier to just let the magic do it’s own thing?” Angus rubs the back of his head and looks down. “Like- I know there are words and motions and theory- which I adore!- But it’s nice to just know what you want the magic to do, and work with it.”

“That’s some high level sorcerer shit there.” Taako rubs his fingertips together as he looks down at the kid. “Or like, how I think in general, but like- magic doesn’t normally come so easy. It’s not something that can just melt under your fingers, takes years of study and research. Took me nearly a hundred to get into-” Taako pauses. “Is that how you cast Levitate?”

Angus nods excitedly, looking up and rocking back and forth on his heels. “I knew the words ‘cause you said them before and I wanted to lift you, and I just sorta- yelled into the void I guess? And the magic answered.”

“Any magic blood? Deals with the devil I don’t know about?”

“Uhm. Don’t think so? And no.”

“Alright, well let’s stick to my teaching to actually do this, ‘kay?”

“Right!” Angus pulls his notebook and pen from the pocket of his slacks, and readies a clean page. 

 

Taako is walking around the high ceiling rooms (well, the few he doesn’t scrape his own forehead on, Istus his apartment is shitty-) with one arm up, holding Angus’ hand and walking him around like a balloon on a string. Angus is smiling and looking around. 

“You really should dust more.”

“You really should know I could leave you up in one of the dusty corners.” Taako quips back. 

“You won’t, you won’t have enough time to get me down or find a way to do it safely. We’re going to the Davy Lamp, right?”

“Guess now’s as good as ever, not even sure if Paloma is there or anything. Alright, here we go.” Taako pulls Angus back down, presses his feet to the floor and hums his dispel magic as Angus’ weight hits the floor. “Pull on your layers.”

“Right!”

Taako gets himself ready, grabbing a few of his doctor’s papers and one of the folders he got, setting it on the bed as he pulled together something warmer. Plenty (too many) layers later he shoves the folder under one arm and hums as he descended the stairs. Angus stands in his boots and coat, hands in his pockets. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” He nods, sticking to Taako’s side as they unlock the door, open it, and lock it behind themselves. They take off down the small stairs, onto the sidewalk, and soon enough they’re on their way to the Davy Lamp. They pass by the library, and Taako considered letting Angus read while he checked in, but he didn’t trust his brain at the moment, best to keep the shrimp within arm’s reach. They talk idly as they walk, Angus mentions the new Caleb Cleveland book and talks about how despite the series being made for kids he enjoys it more than the Doyle works he read before. Taako comments that since he is a kid, that’s kinda the whole point- and Angus gives an absolutely precious _harumph-!_ That makes the elf snicker. 

Taako keeps the kid close as they enter the Davy Lamp, line almost out the door. Hudson is working the front end, and a vaguely familar coworker is visible through the kitchen window. Hudson catches sight of him and nods towards the back end before returning their attention to the customer ordering. 

“I see Miss Ren!” Angus says, gone before he finishes the thought. Taako eventually catches sight of her, sitting at one of the tables either just ending her shift or starting soon, she lit up as Angus came running to her table. Taako lets out a deep breath and rubs the hair ties on his wrist. 

Paloma’s door is open, and it briefly startles Taako before he remembers she is sort of psychic with her divination? So he shrugs it off. She sits at the large desk, the blues and purples of the room making her in her yellow sweater stand out. 

“Ah, yes. Hello Taako.” She nods, and he throws up a hand. 

“Yo. I uh, had some shit to hash out.”

“Something has happened?”

“Got hit by a car.” He sits in the chair opposite her and held out the folder. “Doc said take it easy, motor skills might be a bit weird. Memories gettin’ real messed up though, might not be safe doin’ the whole sharp object bit, or the order tracking.”

Paloma hums. “Yes, yes of course. Take care of yourself, you have much to do yet.”

“Not creepy at all.”

She laughs at that and pushes the tray of scones on her desk towards him. “How long will you need?”

“A-” He pauses, thinking about missing a paycheck. “A few days, three or four should be alright.”

“Take a week- paid. Take care of your son.” Paloma smiles and flips open the folder, running her finger across the papers quickly. So quick actually, Taako can’t tell if she’s reading it at all. He takes a scone and lets her do her weird Paloma stuff. 

“Your next shift appeared to be tomorrow night, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Could you find someone to cover? I can take care of the rest, but that is surprisingly short notice.”

“Sure, I can do it. Anything else you need from me?”

“No-” She pauses and blinks, looking up at the crystals hanging from her ceiling. This time none shake, none fall and Taako looks up to see the lights shine through them in their rainbow of colors. “No, you are free to go. Thank you Taako.”

“Thanks,” He folds the folder shut and picks it up, tucking it back under his arm. He leaves the back room and smiles, letting out a breath. He doesn’t feel quite so bad now, and Paloma’s nice enough to pay him like a real job. He fiddles with his hair, pulling it down from its ponytail as he starts walking down the storefront. 

 

He doesn’t get all the way to the table Ren was at, instead he walks down the length of the room and stops at the turn, he looks at a small table seated at the window. 

Kravitz turns to look at him, and his eyes go wide. He pushes himself to a stand and rushes awkwardly at Taako, a hand already up to shake. Taako takes it. 

“How are you doing?” Kravitz speaks quickly.

“Oh uh, okay. Surprised mostly.”

“Apologies, I could leave you if it would make you more comfortable-”

“No no- you’re fine. Just surprise. Nice to uh, nice to see you still frequent here I guess.” Taako shoves his hands in his pockets and writhes his fingers in his pockets trying to burn off some of his bundled burning energy. 

“Yes, it’s remarkably close to my job and I like to- do my work here sometimes. Unfortunately, really.”

“Never really see you with a laptop or anything,” Taako smiles weakly. 

“Oh uh- I work for the office down the street and I do my thinking here, staring out the window, it calms me down.”

“Been callin’ you window in my head for a while now, glad to know it was on-brand, huh? Oh- uh- sorry about my sister since you’re covering the bills and everything.”

“The- oh! The punch!” He lifts a hand to his cheek, and laughs. “It’s quite alright, she sure has an arm on her though.”

“She’s got a lotta patience, think the situation just burnt through all of it at once.”

“Yes, I completely understand. It’s better that happened than something else, I know there’s some kind of danger going on in Neverwinter at the moment.”

“Ugh, no thanks- not tempting fate.” Taako sneers. “Listen uh, I just have a quick question I guess?”

“What’s up?”

“What’s like- your deal? Cause I get this-” Taako nods at Kravitz, “Like yeah. Suits and office work and late nights but- I remember some stuff that really doesn’t line up.”

“I think you’re mistaken.” Kravitz says quickly. “Best you forget anything that doesn’t line up with this.”

“I don’t think that-”

“I do.” He interrupts. “Just- call us even. I pay for the bills and we can pretend this whole thing never happened.”

Taako purses his lips and furrows his brow. “It’s a good thing you’re hot.” He blurts out before even realizing. “Fuck- no that’s creepy- shit- listen, I don’t want to cut you out entirely alright? Just- you know a lot about me and I don’t know shit about you, I know you must have something going on-”

“Taako, please.” Kravitz interrupts him again, he folds his hands in front of him and sighs. “Maybe sometime later we can meet up, but I’m more than a bit busy and while the accident hasn’t been easy for you it also hasn’t been easy for me.”

“Right, right. I uh-” Taako swallows and looks down. “I’m gonna go grab my kid.” He says quietly. Kravitz nods, and both men part ways, Taako an unnatural mix of fear and confusion that makes him weak in the knees. Something is _definitely_ up with Kravitz.

Ren and Angus are sat at the table, Angus tapping his hands on the table as he talks, Ren excitedly listening and nodding along. Taako approaches and drops into one of the empty seats.

“A-And! And! It was just so cool!” Angus smiles.

“That’s awesome!” Ren grins wide, and looks up at her coworker. “How’d it go?”

“You work tomorrow?”

“No, but I can. Need me to backfill your shift?”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Hey, just keepin’ an eye out for my favorite detective.” She leans down and pinches Angus’ cheek, the boy lighting up and giggling loud and unbothered. “It’s an early night tomorrow anyway, we’re closing like three hours early so Paloma can count the cash and do some managerial stuff. I got it.”

“Forgot about that- Anyway, I owe you like, six billion.” Taako sighs, a smile on his lips. 

 

Taako takes the two of them home not long after Ren clocks in, they curl up on the couch and let a police drama play out. Angus already figured out the twist and corrects a few of the detectives as they misremember clues, Taako checks some social media and pretends to not notice when the episode ends and Angus was right. (“Don’t want to give you an ego.” “You can say you didn’t figure it out. It’s okay.” “You’re GROUNDED.”)

It’s stupid, silly and soft the way spending the time together feels right. Taako blinks out a few times, Angus is clearly scared (And that makes Taako feel big bad, because he zones back in after what must have been a while, Angus curled up on his lap, head against Taako’s chest like the scared little kid he is. Taako holds him and presses his nose into Angus’ hair.)

Taako is serving some grilled pork and Angus is swinging his legs excitedly at his stool. “Oh! You never said anything about my hair.” He looks up at his father, and Taako tilts his head. 

“Huh, guess I just noticed and it lapsed. Lemme see.” Taako pushes the dishes away from him and leans forward, one hand catching in Angus’ hair and jangling a few of the plastic beads. “Yeah, just sorta slipped in. Looks good, if you want me to grab some books and stuff I can do that too.”

“Yeah- I think you’d be really good at it!”

“Tomorrow we’ll stop by the library then.”

“First- food!”

“Food.”

 

Angus sleeps in Taako’s bed again, and again Taako has a minor moment of panic. But it vanishes just as they all do, and they have a normal calm breakfast. Angus reads his books (Taako sees him shuffle around one of the kitchen drawers for a highlighter and sticky notes and Taako almost screams because he loves this kid so much-) and Taako checks in with the group chat. It’s amicable silence, both happy to just exist around each other. After a few minutes, Taako jumps over to a one on one conversation.

 **YOU** : hey you at work today?

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : Yes, I am.

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : Interested in stopping by?

 **YOU** : yeah. got some time off work and need to pick up some learning books. 

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : The braids?

 **YOU** : yes..?

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : Julia talked to me about them. I could teach you if you’d like.

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : Or I could do some more complicated twists for Angus while you learn

 **YOU** : have i mentioned

 **YOU** : you are an ANGEL

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : I can be your angle or yuor devil

 **YOU** : i take it back you are revolting and i despise you

 **½ OF THE BRAINCELL** : See you later Taako

 **YOU** : see you

Taako looks up from his screen and Angus is asleep, glasses pressed against his face and highlighter dangling loosely from his grip. They can head out later. Right now, a nap sounds pretty nice.

 

Angus rushes into the library and scampers over to the librarian’s desk, Lucretia looks up and smiles at him, asking him about his day. Taako covers his happy smile with his hand, and walks over. 

“Kid, you make your return?”

“Yes sir! I’m excited to find more, annotating my copy of the books was fun but there’s nothing like a fresh adventure!”

“That’s true, Angus I put in an order for some of the new releases, any specifically I should rush?”

“The fortuitous fireslinger! With the flame genasi!” Lucretia types quickly, 

“Moved it to the top of the list. Now go find what books we do have.” She smiles at him, and Taako’s expecting the whole ‘ _don’t talk down to me’_ look but he just nods and runs off. Lucretia looks up at Taako, the elf leaning down on the counter. “How are you holding up?”

“Ugh, don’t freak out but shit’s fucked pretty bad.”

“What’s up?”

“Memory lapses. More than forgetting plans,” He can’t finish the line of thought- the spiraling thoughts of negativity clog his brain. “Just tryin’ to take care’a the kid.”

“You’re doing great Taako. I was here when he first started talking, remember? Scared him half to death but he’s doing so much better. Happy, healthy, productive.”

“Yeah, that’s all I can really ask for. What time is it?” Taako looks at her and she hums as she checks the old desktop. 

“Close to eight.”

“Gotta feed us.” Taako hums, "maybe we’ll go out tonight. You interested?”

“Closing tonight, here till ten.” She gives a one shouldered shrug- “Knees acting up too. Gonna take a quiet night in.”

“Chill or fun?” Taako taps his hands on the desk and swings one of his legs as he talks. It’s so absurdly nice to just be around other people he enjoys talking too. 

“Fun.”

“What’s the poison?”

“Thinking I’ll sit and rewatch that sherlock video essay, always makes me laugh at the-”

Lucretia’s cut off by a loud vibrating from Taako’s pocket, he blanks and shoves a hand into it. “At least it’s on vibrate-” She finishes. 

It’s Ren. Taako pauses and swipes his phone open. “Hey, you good?”

She doesn’t answer him, it sounds like she drops her phone. 

“Ren? What’s going on?”

The receiver is drug across fabric or something, Taako winces and draws his phone from his ear before Ren finally answers him. 

“Taako-” Her voice is terrified and quiet. “I already called the police- Taako somebody’s broken in-”

“I’m on my way- Ren stay on the line and stay quiet.” He turns heel quicker than he really should, he bodily checks the librarian counter and sprints out the front door. 

 

He rushes out the parking lot and lady luck smiles on him, he catches the first crosswalk just as it turns green. 

“You called the cops, right?”

“Yeah-” Her voice is high pitched and fragile, Taako hears her breathing heavily.

“Where are you?”

“They- Hudson-”

“Ren are you safe?”

“I’m in the kitchen, they wanted the registers.”

“I’m two streets down, just hold on a little longer.” Taako huffs into his phone, fighting to catch a breath. At the very least he hears sirens blowing up the street behind him. The police cars rush down the street next and for _once_ Taako is happy the cops can manage a quick response. “Ren the police are on their way if you-”

His phone beeps loud in his ear, and Taako almost throws it to the ground as he keeps running. He almost trips over a stroller, he runs into somebody holding groceries- none of it matters. When he finally reaches the Davy Lamp three cop cars are parked outside, two officers are holding the public away from a half block radius.

“There’s nothing to see here everyone, please return to your evenings.”

“Ren!” Taako yells, shoving through the crowd elbows first. “Hey! Ren Mol’diira! Where is she!” He almost runs straight into the cop, and they stand their ground. 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“My best friend took my shift at the fucking shop!” Taako yells, ears flat against his head. “I work here! She and Hudson-” Taako pauses when he looks towards the building, Ren being ushered out wrapped in a shock blanket. Ren’s alive- the rush of relief hits him like a truck and he screams. “Ren!”

Ren looks up, glassy eyed at that, the red and blue lights illuminating her and making something dark shine on her face and clothes. The warm dimming light doesn’t do her pale face any favors. She’s alive- Ren’s _alive_ and nothing else matters. One of the officers talks to her for a moment and she nods a few times, pointing weakly towards him. A few walkie talkie conversations later Taako’s let under the tape and he rushes forwards, hands on her round cheeks.

“Are you alright?” He breathes. 

“She didn’t take any life threatening damage, it’s all shock.” The female officer says. 

“What happened?” He looks at her, then up at the cop. 

“Another break-in, this time armed.”

“Hudson?” He asks. 

“I’m sorry.” She says back. 

Tako huffs a few breaths in shock, swallows an unholy mess of emotions, and turns back to Ren. She’s shaking, and Taako kisses the center of her white bob. She starts sniffling and shaking, and Taako lets go of her face to wrap his arms over her shoulders. He tries to ignore the stickiness that clings to his palms. 

“We’re gonna be okay.” He says, holding her close. She doesn’t make any more to hug him back, she can’t seem to even make words. 

“We’d like to have her examined in the ambulance just to be safe, then we need her account.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Taako bites, digging his fingers into her fat. “Breathe Ren, breathe. You can do this- the check up at least. You don’t have to do anything else.”

She nods weakly against him and lets go of the blanket to weakly hold his center. It’s not right, it’s not Ren- he almost lost her- he lost Hudson- he may end up losing the Davy Lamp- He feels tears well up in his eyes and drip into her hair.

 

Ren sits on the back end of the ambulance, the EMT taking very good care of her (according to Taako’s numerous threats and demands). The cop is asking questions and she replies in nods or head shakes. Taako interrupts a few times to snap at the cop for her shitty questions, one tries to incriminate Ren and one tries to force her to take blame and Ren isn’t nearly coherent enough to understand that’s what the cop is doing.

“That’s it- we’re fucking done.” Taako finally yells, the cop standing with her little notebook and stepping away. “How is she?”

“Shaken up, but not really injured. Minor bruising from falling away from the scene, but nothing to worry about.”

“Can I take her home?”

“Go right ahead.”

Taako nods, running a hand over her shoulders. “Hey, hey Ren.” He says quietly, the drow herself looking up. Her purple skin is unnaturally pale, her eyes still shaking as tears roll down her cheeks. “I’m gonna take you to my place, alright? I don’t want you alone right now.”

She nods like a machine made to do so. 

Taako looks up at the crowd gathered around the tape, and knows he won’t be able to get her through without either a very strong wall of force, or some very convincing hospitality, neither of which he can handle in this state. 

He looks over the crowd, and stops when he sees Angus. Specifically, Angus above the line of sight of every other person in the crowd, he’s seated on somebody’s shoulders. They make eye contact and he waves, Taako nods slowly. Then he’s gone, and he appears at the closest edge of the tape, waving his arm out quickly. And behind him appears Magnus and Julia, Lucretia appearing not soon after. 

If anyone’s hospitable enough to get them through the crowd away from the press and without overwhelming an already fragile Ren, it’s the Waxmen-Burnsides. Julia and Magnus bracket Ren and Taako, keeping prying hands out of arms reach and ushering the two further and further away from the Davy Lamp crime scene. 

A few scoundrels follow but Taako has no qualms about shooting a few magic missiles at their legs to get them out of their hair. Magnus pulls the door to Taako’s apartment shut behind the group, and firmly locks it. Ren excuses herself to the closest bathroom, and Angus is quick to cling to Taako’s side.

“What happened?” He asks, looking up at a still shook up Taako.

“Store got broken into.” He says quietly. “There-” He looks down at Angus. 

“I can handle it.”

“The bastard killed someone, Hudson. My coworker.” He says, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“Oh my god,” Everyone gasps at small intervals, Angus burying his face in Taako’s side.

“I knew the break-ins were happening but-” Lucretia looks down, and rubs an eye. “Didn’t think it would happen to us.”

“Taako I’m so sorry, tell us if there’s anything we can do.” Julia smiles sadly at him, and Taako nods, sticking his hand in Angus’ hair. 

“Yeah.”

“You need to be alone?” Magnus chips in, hands clenched tight at his side like he doesn’t want to intrude. 

“I-I think so. Ren and I just need some time right now.”

“Don’t hesitate to call.” Lucretia steps forwards and Taako nods, she presses a quick kiss into his hair and starts for the door. The Waxmen-Burnsides nod and follow, and then Taako and Angus are alone. 

“I’m sorry dad.” Angus says quietly.

“It wasn’t your fault Angel.” He says, although his voice doesn’t sound like his own. “We’ll-” His voice dies out. It’s quiet until the bathroom door opens and Ren stumbles out, face clean as it can be and tears still running down her cheeks. “Come here you.” Ren follows his order, the two of them falling onto the couch and locking arms, displacing the mountain of pillows as Ren buries her face in one and begins to sob. 

Angus climbs up and shovels out a few middle pillows before slotting himself between them.

It’s going to be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Angus wakes up to a banging on the door. He’s surprised first, because normally Taako would have gotten it, but he’s quick to make a noise of discomfort and pull at the fabric he’s holding, only then realizing it’s Taako’s shirt. 

He sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Taako and Ren are asleep and sleeping hard from what Angus can tell, chest barely moving and ear twitching faintly. He squints at the front door from his spot on the couch, but the knocker doesn’t stop. He fumbles for his glasses on the coffee table and his lanyard, and then he trundles over. He’s not tall enough to see through the peephole, but all he really has to do is walk up the stairs a bit, cast levitate, then walk off. He presses his hands against the wood of the door and squints through, genuinely startled by who he sees on the other side. 

He floats over and changes the lock from the deadbolt to the chain (Taako ordered the extra at some point and taught him how to open one or both at once). 

Kravitz jumps at the door opening, he tries to push himself through the space before he looks in and sees Angus. 

“Angus?” He mumbles, looking down to see the boy levitating. “What-”

“Do you want?” Angus interrupts, tilting his chin down.

Kravitz’ brows quirk, and he takes a deep breath. Very deep. Angus hums. 

“I heard there was a break in at the cafe? He wasn’t there-” He cuts himself off, and bites his lip. 

Angus’ brows furrow. “That sounds suspicious.”

“No I mean-!” Kravitz waves his hands, ”He- I- This is completely normal-”

“That’s not something normal people say.” Angus snaps back. 

“Was he injured? Did something happen?”

“Why are you so interested?” Angus tightens his grip on his wand, swaying his feet together as he floats. Kravitz opens his mouth to speak again and Angus doesn’t hear whatever he says. He hears Taako’s voice from the couch. 

“What’s going on?” His voice is tight, glancing backwards his hair is in tight curls and he’s looking down at his hands. 

“Dad?” Angus turns from the door as Kravitz speaks again. 

“ _ Dad _ ?” Taako’s voice is incredulous as he looks up, a sneer on his features. He’s- sharper. His features are all the same but the way he holds his face, his eyebrows drawn, lips in a tight line, eyes shielded and cold. 

“Something’s wrong-” Kravitz interrupts, reaching through the doorway to put a hand on the chain lock. 

“Dad?” Angus’ voice is weak and scared, he’s never seen Taako like this. 

“No- No-” Taako shakes his head and the cacophony of voices and emotions finally rouses Ren. She sits up next to Taako, almost immediately noticing something about him off as well. 

 

Angus floats over (despite Kravitz’ pleas of entrance) and drops down to stand on the far end of the couch. 

“Taako? What’s up?” Ren extends a hand palm up, and Taako looks at the movement. His eyes flicker and he squints on and off. “It’s me, Ren.”

“Ren,” His voice is far off, “Ren.” He says again slightly more solid. 

“What’s going on?” Angus looks between them, Ren still visibly worn but worry most prominent on her face. 

“I don’t know, Taako, you alright?”

“Where’s-” His voice trails off, “Where are we? This is-” He looks down at his shaking hands. “My rings. Where are my rings? And my braid is-” He swipes wildly at the back of his neck where the curls barely pass the nape. “Did we film the new episode already?” He mumbles, ears falling down and pupils shaking. 

“Miss Ren, what’s he talking about?” Angus is pulling at his pajama shirt, he can barely breathe. 

“Taako, you don’t do that anymore, Sizzle it up is over-” She reaches out hesitantly and places her hand on Taako’s shoulder. 

“But he- I- kid-” He mumbles, eyes wide. There’s something wrong. 

“I can fix it!” Kravitz calls from the front door, a hand still on the chain. 

“Go  _ away _ !” Angus yells as loud as he can, before turning back to his father. “Miss Ren what do we do?”

“He’s had some issues in the past but nothing this bad-” Ren holds his shoulder and Taako is content to stare at her face like it’s a puzzle and he needs to desperately put them into place. “Taako what do you need?”

“Ren- you’re not in your uniform-” He looks her up and down before opening his mouth and pausing- "I- you’re alive-”

“Yeah, it sounds like you’re getting things mixed up,” She replies, rubbing his bicep. “Do you remember Angus?”

“Angus?” His voice is high pitched and confused, and Angus feels tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m not- The- h-hospital-” Taako mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. Angus’ knuckles are white and he thinks he’s going to throw up. 

“ _ Fine- _ ” There’s a quick and sharp sound of metal on metal and then Kravitz is walking down the main hallway with some kind of giant bladed weapon. Angus is crying now, he falls off the couch and scrambles back up on top of Taako. Ren does the same, standing as Kravitz rounds the corner of the couch, a large black cloak over his shoulders that wasn’t there before. “If you’d just let me-” His eyes glow red, and Ren interrupts. 

“I dare you!”

“Surely, I can-”

“Fuck off!” Angus interrupts this time, again yelling as loud as he can despite how it makes his throat hurt. 

“I work for the Raven Queen, and despite my best intentions it seems I interfered with the natural order of things. I’ll just take him and fix this all right up.” Kravitz swings the scythe upright, wall of forcing Ren to the floor as she tries to cast presumably an offensive spell. Angus stays on his father’s lap, arms out as he stares up at this terrifying man. 

“I’ll bring him right back.” Kravitz’ voice rolls on a hum and carries a tune Angus can’t understand, and then he falls to the side, and subsequently asleep. 

 

Taako wakes up angry, which is incredibly rare. His hair is curled, his tongue ready to snap with a sharp insult, and instead his eyes blink open to an unfamiliar place and it dies as quickly as it manifested. Taako doesn’t know where he is. The air is cold and somehow humid, like a thick substance he has to fight to breathe in. But when he pauses, he’s terrified to realize he doesn’t have to breathe. The floor beneath him is some kind of black quartz, black speckled with lighter stripes and curves. Looking around, the air is again that terrifying mix of cold and humid, fog blocking his line of sight after just a few steps. 

A dull red light bleeds through, and out steps Kravitz. The fog parts around him, giving him almost a halo. His suit is definitely older, more decorated, Taako would call it vintage if it didn’t seem like it was actually was from a couple hundred years ago. 

“Hello Taako.” He lifts his chin slightly before giving a brief bow. 

“I fucking knew something was up.” He says back.

Kravitz sighs in return, “Yes, I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but in my defense you did interrupt my investigation.”

“You hit me with your car!”

“Cars are so tricky, too modern.” He says bitterly. 

“Wait- before I bully you for calling cars modern- am I dead? Like I can’t be dead, that shit will not fly. I’ll fight whoever I need to, I got a kid back there.” He folds his arms and Kravitz tilts his head (in a fashion a bird would, Taako notices idly).

“Oh, no you’re not dead. That honestly seems to be the problem. Here, we need to speak to My Queen,” Kravitz extends a forearm and Taako’s taken aback by just how old Kravitz must be at this point. 

“Alright- only because I live for this level of drama-” Taako mumbles, putting a hand on Kravitz’ extended forearm. And he’s expecting some kind of long walk where they have time to speak, and instead immediately they’re approaching some kind of throne. 

 

Atop it sits a figure he can’t seem to comprehend as a concept, let alone a person, his vision falls and Kravitz takes a knee. 

“Ah, this is Taako Lup then?” A voice echoes throughout the empty space, echoing from cathedral halls that don’t exist. 

“Yes My Queen,” Kravitz stands. 

“The one you hit with the car, correct?”

“Y-Yes.” Kravitz answer is quieter this time. 

“Taako Lup, you’ve caused quite a bit of trouble for our end.” The goddess says, and Taako fights to look up at her. Her dress is long draping black fabric, half of it some kind of velvet, another half sheer overlaying. 

“He’s the one that, as you said,  _ hit me with his car _ .” Taako shrugs one shoulder and the goddess laughs. At least that’s good, he thinks.

“Yes, that moment seems to have been an interaction of the one most special to me. You were, for all intents and purposes, to die in that little humble cafe.”

That realization should leave him terrified, or confused, or gods above thankful, but instead he’s just confused. 

“Well I didn’t.” He says. 

“No, you did not. Your coworker did. Which lead to a sizable confusion for my reaper, due to collect souls of the victims and put an end to his torment.” The Raven Queen adjusts her seat in her throne. “Without the information provided by your death, the murderer is to kill more people.”

Taako scrunches his face and looks over at Kravitz, “So just fuckin’ catch him dude. Not my fault you can’t do your job right.”

“I can do my job excellently!” Kravitz shoots back, feathers on his cape shooting upright. 

“Obviously not! My kid can do way better, he’s the world’s greatest detective!”

“Ah, Angus McDonald.” The Raven Queen hums, Taako swears he can catch a small turn of tune like fondness as she watches them bicker. 

“Yeah he-” Taako turns back to her, and pauses. 

“Yes, I am very familiar with that Angus McDonald. He has not stopped to visit me yet, despite my constant expectations. You saved his life.” She adjusts herself again, fabric pooling around her as if it’s endless. “More than that first meeting with the food and advice. Or the umbrella and pudding cup. Or the clothes, or taking him in, or gathering the medicine, or the emotional intimacy, or the magic lessons. In this moment again you’ve saved his life.”

“Oh I do not like that,” Taako mumbles, hand falling down to his side. 

“I wish to ask you something, Taako Lup.” She calls, “Since it is with you our order has fallen, it is with you it will be regained. Assist my Kravitz in catching this murderer.”

“I don’t- I’m not gonna-” Taako scrunches his face up, and looks between the two goths. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Perhaps you do not understand. You did not die when you were supposed to. That will not stop me from bringing you here. Be it soon, or painful, or unexpected, or exactly expected. You will return to me as every living thing does. Best to be on my good graces.”

“I-”

“Have been having memory issues, yes? A lifetime of memories attempting to been seen at all the same time? Flashing before your eyes?”

Taako swallows. 

“Taako Lup, you are an oddity, a butterfly with mismatched wings like the green and amber of your mismatched eyes. It would be best for you to heed my words, for you, and for your son. If not your son, for Lup Taako, Barry Bluejeans, Julia and Magnus Waxmen-Burnsides, Lucretia Clarke-”

“Alright!” Taako yells, hands coming up to clasp the sides of his head. With each name comes a flood of pressure, memories building and stacking to overlap each other, feelings of safety, fear, excitement, depression-

Kravitz places a hand on his back and helps him to stand properly.

“I shall fix your memories. You, catch this criminal.”

And Taako wakes up. 

 

Taako wakes up  _ not _ angry this time and his head is in better shape than it’s been in days. He feels present in his body, he feels rejuvenated like waking from his accidental day long nap a while ago. He takes a few deep breaths, smoothing his hair back and forcing his eyes open. The living room, same as it always is, rests around him with the lumpy old couch and pile of pillows. In front of him on the other side of the table is Kravitz, that same scythe in one hand and extravagant cape over his suit. 

“Good morning.” He says dryly. 

“Jeez, thanks.” Taako cracks his neck, turning down to see Ren unconscious on the floor. His ears spring up and he falls down, rolling her onto her side. “Istus fuck! Did you just knock her out?!” He presses a hand to her forehead, hovering his hand around her mouth and nose, pushing back her short white hair. 

“She went down rather easily all things considered, I take it she was exhausted.”

“Well yeah, she survived the fucking murderer!” Taako spits, looking up at Kravitz after making sure she’s alright, he pulls a pillow also from the floor and props her head up. 

“Well she didn’t need a fifth level slot,” Kravitz purses his lips, and Taako blinks. 

“Oh my god-” He stumbles to his feet and just as he was afraid of, Angus is also unconscious. He looks like he fell, legs dangling down to barely touch the floor and upper body crumpled in on itself. Taako is quick to get his glasses off, pull his lanyard off from digging into his neck, swearing wildly the whole time. Tears have worked down his cheeks, clinging to his eyelashes like little glass crystals.

“Fuck!  _ Fuck!I  _ He coulda- If- What if he fucking asphyxiated!?” Taako bites, lifting him onto the couch and laying him down. 

“He wouldn’t.” Kravitz says, “His death-”

“Don’t.” Taako’s heart is ice, voice a snarl. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I meant it to be reassuring-”

“You know? I liked you a lot more before I realized you were a death cop who couldn’t get his shit done and got me fucking drafted into working with you against my will. I knew something was up-  _ I knew it _ ! But no- you couldn’t tell me- You had to be  _ cryptic- _ ”

“I had no choice!”

“ _ Bite me bird boy _ !” Taako stands up, hands bristling and hair curling in the corners of his vision. “You do not mess with my family and get to live-” He has the incantation for a nice and toasty scorching ray at sixth level when a cough rouses his attention. Angus sits up from the couch, hand shooting to his face.

“Dad?” His voice is quiet and weak in a way it hasn’t been in months, and Taako wants to curl up in a very small ball in a very dark cave and die. 

“Hey pumpkin, Angel I’m right here.” His hands cool immediately, his hair again smooth, he falls to his knees in front of the couch and Angus scrambles to tunnel into his chest. He’s crying fully, pained half whines escaping him as he pulls on Taako’s shirt, screams barely muffled by the fabric. 

“Please! You can’t leave me all alone again! P- Please!” He fights to breathe and Taako purrs shakily in his chest, wrapping Angus up against his chest. 

“No baby, no I’m never leaving you alone again.” He leans down into Angus’ twists, humming his purr as Angus slowly calms down. Taako vaguely hear Kravitz’ brief cough and hurried excuse as he disappears, but he could not give a single shit.

 

When Angus can breathe again he’s still clingy, but Taako is a little bit too. 

“You didn’t recognize me.” He says quietly. 

“Well, guess you’ll have to be more memorable then.” Taako says quietly, propped on the couch with Angus curled up in his lap, leaning against his chest. 

“Just because I don’t like your gross seafood doesn’t mean I’m forgettable.”

“Shrimp is tasteful, a unique flavor that-”

“Stinks.” 

“You stink too and I still love you,” Taako hums with the barest hint of a smile. 

“I like baths too much to stink!” Angus retorts. “I smell like the soap you bought so you must stink too.” He nestles down against Taako’s chest and makes a soft noise.

“You okay?”

“Scared.” He says. 

“Yeah, this is scary. But can you help me out?”

Angus hums. 

“I’m on a special mission from the Raven Queen, apparently. We need to catch the killer running around Neverwinter. And why not hire the world’s okayest-”

“Greatest detective.” Angus finishes, looking up with a weak smile. “Is that what Kravitz was doing?”

“Yeah, and hey, why no honorific for him? He’s like, lowercase d death.”

“He doesn’t deserve my respect.” Angus says it like it’s the most normal thing ever, and falls back down. Taako can’t help it, a laugh escapes him and Angus vibrates gently in his own laughter. 

 

When Ren wakes up, the boys are pretty close to put together. Ren is quite to shuffle up onto the couch and wrap the both of them in hugs, she’s warm and soft. 

Taako hisses a breathe out of his teeth after a few minutes. “Okay, so uh, apparently I was s’pposed to die in the cafe. But I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you didn’t, thankfully.” Ren says, Angus nodding enthusiastically. 

“Right. But some shits gone down because Kravitz can’t drive, so I’m on a celestial investigation to catch the murderer since apparently if ya boy beefed it he’d‘ve gotten caught.”

“It’s still not fair.” Angus mumbles.

“Kid wonder’s right,” Ren leans forward and rubs a hand on Angus’ shin, looking at her best friend. “This is all real confusin’.”

“Well it’s either this or literal, capital d death.” Taako says. “I’m just gonna need some help.”

“You’ve got us!” Angus says. 

“You’re too excited about this.” Taako says flatly. 

“I get to solve a real life mystery! And- and you’re not lost anymore.” He adds gently. 

“Softie.”

“Yes sir!”

“Ugh, gross.”

“Alright, where do we start then?” Ren chimes in, hands folded on her lap.

And with the poignance of a melodramatic theater student in high school, a rift tears its way open in their family room, Kravitz stepping out of it. “I take it you’re ready to start?”

Taako raises an eyebrow, and looks down at Angus. The kid is looking back up at him, his own eyebrows raised and expression smug. 

“Yeah, you’re right Ango.” He mumbles quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I don't really know how to explain this, but what started as a fun little collection of hcs and hypothetical situations has grown completely out of my control. This was wonderful to work on while it was in its stride, but now just getting a comment on this fic fills me with dread and panic. I'm not used to being under the magnifying lens like this, having so many people see my work and give their opinions. I totally get it! I tried doing something that could definitely be a popular idea, I borrowed it from someone else with my own changes! 
> 
> But I don't think I'll ever be coming back to this fic. I get a comment once in a blue moon and I purposely avoid reading them, because the guilt that comes with this fic eats me alive. It hasn't even been that long since I updated but I don't want to update again. I don't want to work on this, and that may change in the future. This work isn't something I want to be associated with anymore, I don't want to write for balance, and that's all there is to it. 
> 
> I'm not trying to be mean or rude, but I just can't take care of myself and keep this up with my name attached. This fic no longer has my handle or my social medias attached. If you know who I am please don't contact me or talk to me about this fic. I may recreate this fic one day, but for now I need this distance and separation. It was fun, and I had more planned, but just typing this my hands are shaking. I don't feel comfortable writing this anymore, and this note has been a long time coming. 
> 
> I implore you to have fun with the ideas or the content, but for now this is being laid to rest. Apologies so many things are left unanswered, but you never paid for this content and you never were entitled to it. I did this all for fun, because my heart was in it and I loved creating this content so many people could enjoy and be a part of. And now it's just not the case. 
> 
> Goodbye.


End file.
